


this is not harmless, you are not breathing

by madasahatter



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Hints of seongjoong, Infidelity, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, eventual Yungi, kind of, mingi is so soft and sad, sarcastic yeosang, seriously a lot more angst than i was planning, soft mingi, text fic, unrequited woongi, wooyoung is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasahatter/pseuds/madasahatter
Summary: Mingi’s leg bounced furiously as he waited, fingers curling and loosening around his knees as he tried to subtly look around the cafe. He checked his phone for the fourth time in seven minutes, trying to convince himself that Wooyoung being late didn’t mean anything.Only it meant everything, and if Mingi was a stronger, better person he would have left by now. Unfortunately, he had never professed to be that great of a guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written fanfic about real people (I never thought I would, to be honest) but ATEEZ is the only thing I care about right now. Most of these characters are OOC, and are in no way a reflection of how I think they would act. This is purely a work of fiction. Please enjoy!

It had started innocently enough, although Mingi supposed that was what everyone tried to tell themselves. A casual touch here, an unexpected brush there. Lingering looks, confusing winks, holding on a little longer than necessary after hugging. The frustrating part was that it hadn’t been something he’d really noticed at first, nor was it something he thought about after the fact.

He wasn’t sure when it had become something he craved.

It wasn’t fair, he thought, that it had taken him so long to notice. And by the time he had - well, it was definitely too late. It wasn’t when Wooyoung had held his hand up to his mouth and kissed it for several moments before smiling and turning back to his homework. It wasn’t even when Mingi had walked into the living room to grab his phone charger, only to have Wooyoung yank him by the hand and tumble onto the couch, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Mingi, biting into his shoulder. Mingi had shrieked, unable to hold in his laughter as Wooyoung continued to gnaw on him, saying “You’re just so yummy!” in between peals of laughter.

No, the realization had come one day when he came home to find Wooyoung sitting on his couch in sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, shoveling popcorn into his mouth with his eyes glued to the television.

“Um. Hey?” Mingi had said, scratching at his head. “Woo? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

Wooyoung hadn’t even looked at him; just reached out and grasped his arm, yanking him down onto the couch - backpack and all, which was not comfortable at all, thanks so much for asking.

“You won’t _believe_ what it ends up like!” Wooyoung had whispered, digging his hand back into his seemingly endless bowl of popcorn. Mingi stared at him for several moments before shaking his head and rising from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Wooyoung demanded, finally tearing his eyes away from the TV. “You have to see - oh.” His eyes had gone wide, and he _very_ transparently flicked his eyes up and down the length of Mingi’s body, tongue darting out the tiniest bit to lick his lips - and what the _fuck?_ Mingi felt his cheeks heat up, and yanked his backpack off, clinging it to his chest.

“ _What_?” He nearly yelped, taking a step back. “Is my fly undone? Do I have something on my face? Why are you looking at me like - ”

“You look sexy,” Wooyoung said, shrugging casually before turning back to the TV. “Now sit down, you have to see - he makes a golden side table out of _chocolate - ”_

“I need to change,” Mingi nearly squawked. Wooyoung shrugged again, continuing to inhale popcorn.

Mingi sucked in a breath as he rushed to his room, trying his best not to slam the door behind him (Trying and failing, because seriously, what the fuck!) His chest rose and fell rapidly as he turned to look in his mirror. He wore light wash jeans and a t-shirt tucked in under a red flannel. It was what he usually wore. So why was Wooyoung pointing it out? It wasn’t like he was embarrassed - they were all very open with each other, with the exclusion of maybe Yeosang.

He shook his head, unbuttoning his jeans and searching through his drawers to find a comfortable pair of sweats. He took off the flannel but left the t-shirt on, hanging up his shirt before peeking his head out the door.

“How did you get a key?” He asked again, sitting as far away as possible on the couch. Wooyoung rolled his eyes, aggressively patting the space next to him.

“Hongjoong-hyung,” He said in response, then he _finally_ set the now-empty bowl down and paused the video. “Why are you sitting so far away?”

“I don’t know,” Mingi lied, drawing his knees up to his chest. “How long have you been here?”

Wooyoung shrugged, scooting down to mirror Mingi’s position. “An hour? I was waiting for you to come home.” He tilted his head to the side. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Mingi mumbled, shrugging. Wooyoung rolled his eyes, pushing against Mingi’s legs until they hit the floor. Mingi blushed as Wooyoung leaned in close, resting his head on Mingi’s shoulder and nuzzling him with his cheek.

This was not unusual behavior, but Mingi was having an unusual response. His skin tingled where Wooyoung touched it, and his heart was beating a lot quicker than normal. Wooyoung sighed sleepily, and Mingi felt a burst of affection that would have knocked him to his knees if he hadn’t already been sitting. Tentatively, he raised his arm and curled it around Wooyoung’s shoulders, smiling to himself when Woo snuggled even closer, reaching his arms out to hug Mingi around his waist.

They sat like that for a while, and Mingi had finally gathered up the courage to rest his cheek on Wooyoung’s head, now smiling happily as they breathed against each other.

“CHOCOLATE!” A voice suddenly bellowed, and Mingi emitted a horrified scream, cursing himself as Wooyoung jolted out of his arms, toppling to the floor.

“What - ” Wooyoung looked around sleepily, rubbing his eyes as Hongjoong barreled into the room, San and Seonghwa not far behind him. The three of them shouted war cries as they piled onto the couch, a mess of limbs as the room was suddenly filled with chaos.

“Did you show him the chocolate video?” San asked, extracting himself from the pile and reaching out a hand to Wooyoung, who smiled, still sleepy, and accepted it. Mingi hollered as his hyungs tried to extricate themselves from each other. Looking up at Wooyoung, he felt a very new feeling as he watched San wrap his arms around Wooyoung’s shoulders, murmuring something in his ear that actually made Wooyoung _blush._

Mingi’s skin got hot, and suddenly he pushed Hongjoong into Seonghwa in an attempt to _get them off the couch._

“Whoah,” Hongjoong said, dusting himself off and leaping to his feet. “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Mingi said, peeling his eyes off of Wooyoung and San. “It was nothing.”

* * *

 There had been no more contact after that - accidental or otherwise - until the day after Wooyoung and San confessed their relationship to everyone. 

He had been sitting in the living room of his apartment - the apartment he shared  _only with Hongjoong,_ but somehow now almost everyone had a key - minding his own business. Studying. Like a good student. Maybe trying to distract himself from the news - _Wooyoung and San, San and Wooyoung. Together. In  love. Boyfriends. In love._  Those words repeated themselves over and over, and for the past four and half hours he had been pushing them out of his mind studying for lessons his classes hadn't even begun to cover. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't realize someone had entered the apartment. That was, until he let out his most shrill scream to date as Wooyoung shouted "BOO!" and launched himself across the table, tackling Mingi and sending them both crashing to the ground. 

"What are you  _doing?_ " Mingi demanded, pushing Wooyoung off of him and jumping to his feet. "Some of us actually need to study!" 

Wooyoung simply smiled, playfully punching Mingi on the shoulder. 

"I miss you," He said, folding his arms across his chest. "How come I don't see you anymore?" 

 _I'm the one who doesn't see you,_  Mingi thought angrily, but said aloud, "I need to study." 

"Joong-hyung said you've been studying all day," Wooyoung said haughtily, looking at Mingi's now-ruined study setup with thinly veiled disgust. "I've come to save you." 

"I don't need saving," Mingi mumbled, crouching down to pick up the mess of papers Wooyoung had created. "I need to study, and I need you to leave." 

Wooyoung frowned, dropping to his knees and covering Mingi's hands with his own. 

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, "You're upset with me. Will you tell me why?" 

"You know why," Mingi blurted, feeling his cheeks heat up, "And I  _don't_ want to talk about it, so just - "

"Will you stand up?" 

Mingi was so taken aback that he complied, holding his notes to his chest as Wooyoung frowned at him. 

"You're one of - you're my closest friend," Wooyoung said. "I don't want you to be angry with me. I want you to be happy. I love you, Mingi."

And Mingi tried so hard to be unaffected by those words, he tried to tell himself Wooyoung didn't mean them the way Mingi wanted. But he thought about Wooyoung's arms around him, nuzzling him, he thought about the imprint his teeth had left, and found himself stepping forward, sniffling a bit. 

"I love you too," He whispered. "You're my best friend too." 

Wooyoung's eyes were wide as they looked at each other, and just when Mingi thought he might die from the silence, Wooyoung had reached out and gingerly taken the pile of papers from Mingi's arms, setting it on the table. He cocked his head the side, reaching out once more to rest his hand on Mingi's arm. 

Mingi counted to ten in his head and took a step forward. He licked his lips, cheeks burning as he saw Wooyoung do the same. Another step forward, and Mingi placed a hand over Wooyoung's. 

One more step, and he felt himself leaning in, and another step and he could count Woo's eyelashes, and  _one more step -  
_

* * *

Mingi sat with his knees curled up under his chin, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The dusty scent of untouched books somehow comforted him as he tried to hold back a sob.

Crying. Alone. In the stacks of the library. Like a big baby.

He resisted the urge to rock back and forth, sniffling and taking a shuddering breath as the images of the past twenty minutes attempted to burn into his retinas. It occurred to him that he had made better choices in his life. He knew it wasn't exactly honorable to have feelings for someone who was taken, and he supposed he could excuse that - after all, it  _wasn't his fault._ But acting on those feelings? Knowingly taking that last step forward - not kicking Wooyoung out as soon as the conversation had entered dangerous territory? That was on Mingi. 

Not that anything had actually happened. 

“Deep breaths,” he whispered, burying his face in his knees when his voice cracked. A pitiful attempt at taking his own advice lasted about a fraction of a second; an ugly whimper came from his mouth, and he lifted his hand up to smother it.

It had happened so quickly he hadn’t even gotten a moment to process the series of events - one minute he was leaning in, down, heart pounding in anticipation as he closed in on Wooyoung's lips, and the next he was standing alone in the middle of the living room, frozen, while San shouted at him, and Wooyoung hid behind San, head tilted to the side, expressionless.

“I - I didn’t - I’m sorry,” Mingi had tried, panic flooding through him, but San simply shook his head and walked away, threatening in a very _un-_ San-like fashion that if Mingi ever tried to kiss Wooyoung again, San would break his fingers. Wooyoung had remained silent, gazing at Mingi with cold disinterest.

"Why would you think he wanted you?" San had demanded, and then he had turned to Wooyoung and pressed the sweetest, warmest, kiss to the corner of his mouth. Wooyoung's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled softly, turning into the kiss, and that was what had done it. Mingi snatched up his backpack and sprinted from the room, the sound of Wooyoung's giggles echoing in his ear.

So here he sat, suppressing his sobs and getting snot all over his jeans.

"Are you okay?"

A deep, unfamiliar voice drew Mingi from his misery, and he looked up with cloudy eyes and snot running down his nose. A tall student stood in front of him, looking down with more concern than Mingi could ever remember anyone having directed at him. He hastily swiped at his face with his sleeve, wondering if that was even grosser than just leaving the snot on his face.

“I’m fine,” He mumbled, looking back down at his knees. He felt rather than saw the student crouch down next to him, and Mingi chanced a glance at him.

“You’re openly weeping in the stacks,” The stranger said, not unkindly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Talk about it? And relive the abject humiliation? _I’d rather run into traffic,_ he almost said, but instead bit his lip and shook  his head, embarrassed to feel more tears welling up in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Mingi wondered if there was a target on his back – if the universe had decided to fuck him over in every possible way today, just to get back at him for his poor decision making today. It was the only explanation for such a  beautiful man to be sitting in front of him at his most pathetic moment, puffy-eyed and covered in phlegm.

“I’m okay,” Mingi said, running a hand over his face and scrambling to get his jacket back on. The stranger frowned, his dark eyes covered by a fringe of black hair that he pushed to the side, rising as Mingi stood.

“Well,” The stranger said, chewing on his lower lip. He reached into his backpack, digging around in it as Mingi stood there awkwardly, wanting more than anything to run to his apartment and take a shower. The stranger finally fished out a loose piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something and folding it gently before sliding it into the pocket of Mingi’s jacket.

“If you want to talk about it tomorrow, or this weekend, or in a month.” He smiled, reaching out to squeeze Mingi’s shoulder before turning and walking away.

Dumbfounded, Mingi stayed glued to the spot for a few moments before fishing the paper out of his pocket, almost ripping it in his haste to unfold it. He looked down at the phone number, covering the poorly drawn heart with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

 

“Would you at least try to talk to them?”

Mingi was currently splayed on his bed upside down, legs akimbo, half of his hoodie pulled over his face. Yeosang sat on the floor across from him, nestled in the V of Seonghwa’s legs. It wasn’t that he didn’t want their support – he loved their company, and so far they had taken his side in the situation, and it was definitely better than hiding out in his room all day and night. (Something Hongjoong had put a stop to after only a day and a half – “Mingi-yah! What’s this I hear about you skipping class?! You can be heart-broken _after_ physics!) Still, watching Yeosang and Seonghwa constantly cuddling and making heart eyes at each other wasn’t exactly helping Mingi feel much better.

“You don’t understand,” He groaned, “San _yelled_ at me. He _threatened_ me - ”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Yeosang yelped, straightening in Seonghwa’s lap. “Did he really?”

“He probably didn’t mean it, Mingi-yah - ” Seonghwa tried, as Mingi exclaimed, “Threatened to _break my fingers_!”

Yeosang frowned, attempting to wiggle out of Seonghwa’s grasp. He settled for twisting to glare at his boyfriend, poking him aggressively in the chest.

“Don’t belittle him,” Yeosang warned quietly, and Mingi rolled over until he was sitting up properly on the bed, fighting the urge to pull Yeosang into the tightest hug possible. Seonghwa at least had the decency to look embarrassed, leaning forward and carding his fingers through Yeosang’s hair.Yeosang apparently accepted this as an apology and widened his eyes, looking pointedly from his boyfriend to Mingi, then back again. Seonghwa looked up at Mingi, pulling Yeosang closer.

“Mingi-yah…I am sorry,” He said gently. “I believe you if you say San threatened you. This whole situation is just  - ”

“I know,” Mingi sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back on the bed. “I should have just – I shouldn’t have - ”

“It sounds like Wooyoung was leading you on,” Yeosang said quietly, and Seonghwa nodded in agreement, smiling in satisfaction as Yeosang leaned back against his chest. Mingi considered asking them to maybe cool it with the PDA, but found their affection and obvious love for each other warming his heart more than anything else, and just smiled softly as he watched them.

“It sounds to me,” Seonghwa said loudly, “Like you should text the library guy. He was clearly interested - ”

“He saw me crying in the stacks like a baby,” Mingi said, rolling his eyes, “I don’t think he was exactly lining up to get a date, I mean I had snot all over my face - ”

“He gave you his phone number!” Seonghwa cried, “He was practically begging you to text him!”

"Oh of course," Mingi snorted. "I'm sure he was just so turned on by the giant snot baby - "

He was cut off by a loud BANG as the door was flung open, and a blur of red collided with Mingi, knocking him sideways on his bed.

“Hongjoong - what the _hell_ \- ”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” their hyung announced dramatically, wrapping all four of his limbs around Mingi in what he assumed was an attempt at comfort. “And I spoke to Sannie, and - ”

“You WHAT?” Mingi exploded, attempting to wrestle Hongjoong’s limbs off of him - something that should have been easy, given he had entire foot on him -

“As the eldest among us,” Hongjoong hollered, prompting Seonghwa to squawk indignantly. “As the _eldest,_ ” he continued haughtily, “It is my job to maintain unity and peace among this group of friends, and I thought that - ”

“Get off me, _Joongie_ ,” Mingi suddenly snapped, and froze as a collective gasp sounded through the room.

“You’re hurting,” Hongjoong mumbled, finally disentangling himself from Mingi, “So this _once_ I’ll let that slide.” The warning was clear in his voice, and all over again, Mingi felt small and embarrassed.

“I don’t want to talk about San,” Mingi said quietly, settling on the corner of his bed. "Or...or Wooyoung." Hongjoong cuddled up next to him, offering Mingi his hand, and once again Mingi was embarrassed to feel himself starting to cry as he snuggled into his hyung.

“I think you should talk to Wooyoung,” Hongjoong said softly; Yeosang and Seonghwa smiled at each other as they watched Mingi and Hongjoong together on the bed, the taller one snuggling closer as he began to cry. “I think we can all agree he acted like an idiot - ” And here Yeosang and Seonghwa nodded vehemently - “But it’s been two weeks, and this is making things difficult for all of us.”

 _Oh I’m so sorry,_ Mingi wanted to snap, _I’m sorry it’s so hard for all of you that the love of my life and his boyfriend decided to humiliate me._ But he closed his eyes and held Hongjoong tighter, knowing the elder was right. As hard as it was on him, it was time to confront Wooyoung and have everybody come to some sort of resolution.

The four of them sat in a comfortable silence and after a while, three of them had drifted off to sleep, cuddled in each other’s arms. Mingi leaned against Hongjoong, feeling comforted in the elder’s embrace, finally drifting off into what he knew was going to be his first peaceful sleep in a week. Suddenly a violent vibration from his phone startled him. He rubbed his eyes, slipping from Hongjoong’s grasp and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before climbing off the bed and crossing the room to retrieve his phone. He rubbed his eyes once more, and all of the calm he had felt in the past hour drained from his body as he read a single text message.

 **Wooyoung  
** **7:18 PM  
** _Can we talk?_

* * *

 

Mingi’s leg bounced furiously as he waited, fingers curling and loosening around his knees as he tried to subtly look around the cafe. He checked his phone for the fourth time in seven minutes, trying to convince himself that Wooyoung being late didn’t mean anything.

Only it meant everything, and if Mingi was a stronger, better person he would have left by now. 

He glanced down at his phone, smiling as his friends blew up his phone in their attempt to encourage him.

 

 **Yeosang  
** **6:00 pm:  
**Remember to stand your ground!

 **Hongjoong  
** **6:02 PM:  
**You can do this! 😤

 **Yeosang  
** **6:03 PM:  
**Is he there yet?

 **Seonghwa  
** **6:05 PM:  
**what they said 👍

 **Seonghwa  
** **6:10 PM:  
**I mean we are here for you Mingi-yah!

 **Yeosang  
** **6:12 PM:  
**if he is late i

 **Seonghwa  
** **6:20 PM** :  
yeosang threw his shoe at me and then yelled when i took his phone!

 **Yeosang  
** **6:23 PM** :  
you snatched it before i was done typing!

 **Hongjoong  
** **6:31 PM** :  
FOCUS everyone!

 **Yeosang  
** **6:40 PM** :  
Is he still not there????

 **Mingi  
** **6:46:  
**he’s walking over right now 😰😰😰

 

It wasn’t fair how gorgeous Wooyoung could look, and so _effortlessly._ His ash-blonde hair was parted in the middle, both sides falling over his eyes; he was barefaced but had a rosy sheen to his lips, and Mingi felt completely devastated already. As if it wasn’t enough that Wooyoung looked so radiant, he was dressed in an oversized grey sweater, the edges of his sleeves covering his hands. The look was completed with a tight pair of ripped black jeans.

Mingi knew he was doomed.

“Sorry I’m late,” Wooyoung said softly, settling into the chair across from Mingi but not yet looking at him. He stared down at his hands, toying with the frayed ends of his sleeves, and Mingi tried his hardest to be angry, but could barely hold in a coo at how precious Wooyoung was being.

“I wasn’t waiting long,” Mingi lied, slouching in his chair. He tried to look anywhere but at Wooyoung, not wanting to be caught staring, but was doing a pitiful job.

“I...I’m also sorry for everything else.” Mingi’s breath caught as Wooyoung looked up at him shyly through his hair.

“Everything else,” Mingi blurted, twisting his fingers together under the table. “You mean leading me on and then not speaking up when San accused me of trying to break you up?”

“Yes,” Wooyoung said, looking down at his hands again. "That was wrong of me. I was scared, and I shouldn't have - I should have spoken up."

“Yes, and you shouldn’t have been so touchy with me from the beginning if you were with San.” Mingi hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. “It wasn’t fair to me, and it wasn’t fair to him.”

“I wasn’t with San the whole time,” Wooyoung said firmly. “I mean, we’ve liked each other for a long time, but we weren’t official until recently, I _swear._ ”

“That day you cuddled me on the couch?” Mingi whispered, “Were you together?”

“No,” Wooyoung promised. “I would never - well, I mean - no, we weren’t. I...I thought I only had feelings for San, and then, I don’t know...you and I got so touchy, and I know we were like that before, but - something changed for me. Didn’t it change for you?”

Mingi ignored the flip his heart did at this confession.

“You already know the answer to that,” He said angrily. “I wasn’t the one already interested in someone. You led us both on, and then you picked San because - because I wasn’t good enough for you - ”

“That is _not - ”_

“If you knew you were going to pick him you never should have gotten my hopes up!”

Wooyoung reared back, eyes wide, and Mingi realized he had been shouting. A couple of people turned their heads, and Mingi immediately shrunk down in his chair, clutching his knees. Wooyoung bit his lip, looking around. 

"Can we go for a walk?" 

Too overwhelmed to speak, Mingi simply nodded. Wooyoung held out his hand and Mingi stared at him, as if to say  _You must be kidding me._

Wooyoung smiled slightly, still holding out his hand, and as angry as he was, he still felt a twinge in his chest at the sight. He grasped Wooyoung's hand and let him lead the way out of the cafe.

 _Stand your ground_ , he heard Yeosang shout, _Don’t let him get away with this!_

Wooyoung stood close to Mingi as they walked, fingers threaded together. It was almost easy to forget why they were here in the first place. He began to smile as Wooyoung began to rub circles on his skin. He hesitantly pulled Wooyoung a little closer, so their hips bumped as they walked. Wooyoung held his hand tighter, and Mingi felt a jolt as he pictured San, and heard a _snap_ \- _I'll break your fucking fingers -_

“I still don’t understand,” Mingi said with frustration, stopping abruptly. Wooyoung emitted a small squeak as his arm was yanked backwards, nearly stumbling to the ground. Mingi released his hand, wrapping his arms around himself. “What do you want?”

Wooyoung was silent for a few moments, gazing up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, pleasantly warm with a cool breeze that ruffled through Wooyoung’s hair. Mingi chewed on his lip as Wooyoung tilted his head back, exposing the inviting expanse of his throat.

“I’m attracted to you,” Wooyoung finally said, “And it scares me. I knew you liked me,” He admitted, looking embarrassed. Mingi felt a twitch of something indescribable in his chest. “And I wanted to kiss you, but - then San walked in, and I got scared.”

Mingi looked down at the ground nodding slightly and, kicking up dirt as they continued to walk, stopping at the entrance to a local park. He heard Hongjoong's voice as they surveyed the park - _Make sure he actually apologizes. Don't let him dismiss you or make excuses. You can do this._

A few students were scattered around the park, engrossed in books or conversation. Wooyoung guided them over to an empty bench, patting the seat next to him in an invitation. Mingi bit his lower lip for the umpteenth time, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down at Wooyoung, then up at the sky, taking a deep breath - _You can do this -_  before sitting next to Wooyoung, making sure they weren't touching in anyway. Wooyoung looked at him nervously, deciding carefully what he wanted to say next.

“Mingi...can I kiss you?”

Mingi froze, suddenly beginning to panic at the intensity of Wooyoung’s gaze. Blood roared in his ears as Wooyoung waited patiently, the picture of a perfect prince. It was unreal how handsome he was, and Mingi tried to bolster himself with Yeosang’s advice - _Stand your ground, stand your ground - you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up if -_

When Mingi had pictured kissing Wooyoung in the past, he could never imagine the details of his face; not up close, at least. In his mind’s eye he saw Wooyoung as a whole, from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head, glowing like some sort of beacon, and kissing a moment later. He’d never taken the time to imagine leaning in slowly, bumping noses, breathing quietly with each other. He had certainly never imagined Wooyoung’s hands resting on his arms, slowly traveling up his skin, leaving a trail of blistering heat, coming to stop at Mingi’s neck, and he had _never_ imagined the soft, nearly reverent gasp that Wooyoung exhaled into his mouth as he slanted his lips over Mingi’s, softly sucking his plump lower lip as his hands tightened around Mingi’s neck.

_Stand your ground, stand your ground -_

But Yeosang’s voice faded as Mingi brought his hands up to slide through Wooyoung’s hair, grazing his fingers at the back of his neck. Everything faded into silence as they held each other closely, and Mingi whimpered as Wooyoung’s teeth scraped against his lower lip.

_Stand your ground - you can do this -_

Mingi blinked several times, frantically pushing his hands against Wooyoung’s chest and ignoring the sorrow he felt as their lips separated.

“I - stop,” he breathed, jerking backwards. His hands gripped the edge of the bench, and his only comfort was that Wooyoung looked as shaken up as Mingi felt. “I’m - I’m not doing this,” Mingi said firmly, jumping to his feet. Wooyoung looked panicked for the first time all night, and he grabbed Mingi’s hand, standing as well.

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung breathed, tugging a hand through his hair. “I want you, Mingi...I want you.”

“As your boyfriend?” Mingi challenged, “Or as a secret?”

The question seemed to startle Wooyoung; he blinked several times, and frowned.

“I can’t...I love San,” He whispered finally, looking up at Mingi. “But that felt - that was something I’ve never felt before. I want you, Mingi, but I...I don't think I can be with you. Not right now.”

“Then why don’t you figure things out with San,” Mingi snapped, surprising himself, “And get back to me when you’re a better person.”

He looked Wooyoung square in the eye, standing up to his full height and feeling a small amount of satisfaction at the guilt splashed across Wooyoung’s face. He waited a few moments, giving Wooyoung a chance to say something, anything. When he was met with only silence, Mingi frowned and shook his head before turning on his heel and walking away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho  
> 2:24 PM:  
> Don't worry, you're definitely special. I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't think so. 
> 
> Mingi  
> 2:26 PM:  
> what was it that made you think i was special? was it the snot and tears all over my face? 
> 
> Yunho  
> 2:28 PM:  
> Oh that's defiintely what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. I finally figured out the actual plot and where I want the story to go. Also, I wouldn't necessarily categorize this a a text fic, but there is a fair amount of texting in it. Please enjoy chapter 2!

**Yeosang  
** **10:46 PM** :  
it’s been hours! are you still with him? did you go home with him?  
  
**Seonghwa** **  
** **10:49 PM** :  
SANGIE  
  
**Yeosang** **  
** **11:22 PM** :  
MINGI WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **11:43 PM** :  
It is almost MIDNIGHT! 😡

 **Yeosang** **  
** **11:47 PM** :  
did you go home with him???

 **Mingi** **  
** **12:02 AM** :  
are u guys still at our apartment??  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **12:03 AM** :  
YES  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **12:03 AM** :  
EVERYBODY IS STILL HERE  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **12:04 AM** :  
AND DO YOU KNOW WHO IS NOT HERE?  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **12:04 AM** :  
YOU, MINGI-YAH  
  
**Yeosang** **  
** **12:07 AM** :  
min min where are you 😡  
  
**Seonghwa** **  
** **12:09 AM** :  
Leave him alone you guys!  
  
**Mingi** **  
** **12:26 AM** :  
i am not with wooyoung. i’ll be home later.

 **Hongjoong** **  
** **12:27 AM** :  
...Later?

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:36 AM** :  
Uh...see when you get home, mingi...joong-hyung is having a moment

* * *

Wooyoung grasped the door of his apartment tightly, taking care to close it as quietly as possible. It clicked shut and he breathed a deep sigh, leaning against the door and sliding down against it until he hit the ground. The apartment was silent and pitch black; he sat cross-legged, hunched forward with his hands over his face. What was he thinking? What the fuck had he just done?

A sob tried to work its way out, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. He swallowed, hiccuping and shuddering. Anger mixed with frustration mixed with sadness mixed with want mixed with need - he gave up the pretense of trying to be quiet, giving in and collapsing against the door as he began to cry. He wasn’t allowed to do this - he was not allowed to be the one to break down like this. The kitchen light suddenly flipped on and Wooyoung started, crying out and retreating against the door.

“Were you with him?”

San stepped into the kitchen, dressed in sweats and one of Wooyoung’s oversized t-shirts. Although he was dressed for bed his eyes were wide and alert, arms wrapped around himself. Wooyoung sniffled, slowly getting to his feet and swiping at his eyes.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” He mumbled, knowing it was the wrong thing to say before it came out of his mouth. San frowned.

“I’m sure you did,” He replied quietly. “Will you answer me?”

“I just wanted to talk to him,” Wooyoung said, toying with the frayed ends of his sleeves. “I owed him an explanation, Sannie. I think you know that.”

“Don’t,” San warned. “Don’t make this my fault! What was I supposed to do when I walked in and found him about to kiss you?”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Wooyoung snapped, “He didn’t do anything wrong - ”

“He knew we were together! I don’t care how you were acting, I don’t care if he thought it was okay, he _knew_ we were together, and he was supposed to be our friend - ”

“This isn’t Mingi’s fault,” Wooyoung said firmly. “And it’s not yours. You had every right to be angry, but not at him. You shouldn’t have talked to him like that.”

“Don’t tell me what I should have done,” San retorted, “You have no idea what it’s like to walk in and see the person you love about to kiss someone else!”

“Then why didn’t you yell at _me_?”

San blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

“We’ve only been together for a month,” Wooyoung said. “We agreed, San - we agreed we would be honest if either of us felt something for someone else. You said you would want me to tell you - ”

“Because I _never thought it would happen!_ ”

The only sound in the room was their breathing, heavy, frantic, and furious. Wooyoung closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and a step back. This was his fault - it was _his fault,_ and only his.

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung whispered. “I never thought it would happen either. I don’t...I don’t know what to do.”

“Then you need to figure it out,” San said,his voiced tinged with quiet anger.

 _Then why don’t you figure things out with San,_ Wooyoung heard Mingi’s voice say, _And call me when you’re a better person._

Fear gripped Wooyoung. What he had done was irreversible. It was unforgivable, and the worst part was that he could have stopped it - he could have apologized to Mingi and given him a clean break, never asked to kiss him, because the truth - the truth was - _when you’re a better person -_

“I love both of you,” Wooyoung said, swallowing thickly. “I - I fucked this up, and I can’t take it back, and now you both hate me, and I - I just want to take it all back, San. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry - ”

He stumbled forward, feeling San’s arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. Wooyoung sagged in San’s arms, allowing himself a moment to fully let go. His shoulders shook and he knew he was getting snot and tears all over San’s shirt, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“I - I don’t want to lose you,” Wooyoung whimpered, “I’m so fucking sorry, Sannie - ”

“I know you are,” San murmured, leading Wooyoung over to the couch. “Come on. Come over here…”

They sat on the couch, and Wooyoung rested his head on San’s lap as he cried, knowing he didn’t deserve this - he didn’t deserve kindness from anyone right now, and that fact only made him cry even harder.

* * *

 “Okay, let me get this straight - ”

“That should be difficult for you.”

Jongho slowly turned his head to level a magnificent glare at his best friend.

“That’s not funny - ”

“I think it was very funny,” Yunho snickered and held a binder up, hiding behind it. “I’m sorry, go on.”

“Like you’re any straighter than I am,” Jongho huffed, launching a pen across the table. Yunho snickered, ducking behind his binder.

“ _Anyway_!” Jongho continued, settling back into his chair. “You really aren’t going to join the Dynasty?”

“Ugh,” Yunho groaned. “It sounds so pretentious. _The Dynasty_.”

“They’re allowed to be pretentious,” Jongho said with a roll of his eyes. “Have you seen them dance? It’s crazy how talented they are. And they want you to be in the group! They personally invited you. I mean they _literally_ found you on campus and gave you a hand written invitation - ”

“How do you not hear how cheesy that sounds? It was so fancy too, I mean it had gold on it, Jongho! It was so douchey - ”

“Someone’s gonna hear you say that, and they’re gonna take the invitation back.” Jongho raised his eyebrows, retrieving a thick book out of his bag. “Can we do calculus? I’m gonna fail the test next week, and you’re smarter than me.”

“Oh please,” Yunho scoffed. “And I don’t wanna join their dumb group anyway.”

“Then why did you audition?” Jongho demanded, nearly jumping out of his chair.

“I didn’t,” Yunho hissed, leaning forward. “Keep your voice down, they’re gonna kick us out!”

“You’re so dumb,” Jongho snorted. “This isn’t a sitcom. And it’s like one in the morning. Nobody is here - ”

“If I’m so dumb then you should have no problem studying on your own,” Yunho shot back, grinning as Jongho threw another pen at him.

“That’s not the point,” Jongho said urgently. “You seriously didn’t even audition?” Yunho shook his head, and Jongho collapsed dramatically in his chair. “Then it’s even crazier that you don’t want to join! Why did they even invite you?”

“They said they saw some video of me on instagram,” Yunho said, knowing his cheeks were flushed. “I don’t have time to be in a dance group. You know they practice like four hours a day? I’m a full time student. I don’t have time for that.”

“Ugh, I hate math,” Jongho pouted, leaning forward and resting his head on his calculus book. “Forget it. I have a week, I’ll study tomorrow.”  
  
“That’s what you’re going to say tomorrow,” Yunho scolded, reaching for the book. “Come on. What do you need help with?”

“Just do the assignment for me, and then go take the test, and then finish the class for me - ”

“You’re an idiot,” Yunho said fondly, flipping through the book. It was filled with loose papers covered in some of the worst notes he had ever seen. “Are these your notes??”  
  
“Yes they are, thank you very much!” Jongho huffed, snatching the book back. “I have better things to do with my life than pay attention in class!”

Yunho rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It had always been like this with Jongho - he was smart, he really was, but if there was one thing he couldn’t care less about, it was school. His parents paid for everything anyway, and were one of the university’s biggest donors. Jongho could easily have turned out to be a spoiled, entitled brat, but he was a genuinely kind person, smart and funny and so musically gifted it blew Yunho’s mind that he wasn’t famous. He had never met anyone with such raw, natural talent.

Of course Jongho wanted Yunho to join Dynasty. Jongho was the president of the most respected vocal group on campus, which was the main reason he didn’t care about his classes. Singing took up all of his time, and it wasn’t as if he was failing all of his classes - they just weren’t his first priority.

“Are you at least going to the showcase tomorrow?” Jongho asked, bouncing up and down slightly. “We’re all performing together, and you said you would go - ”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”  
  
“Don’t be - _fucking -_ rude - ”

“Jongho I _swear,_ if you don’t stop throwing things at me - why do you have so many god damn pens - ”

“Can we go home?” Jongho whined, shoving all of his books and notebooks haphazardly into his bag. “I’m so sleepy, and we aren’t even getting anything done.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yunho asked, cocking an eyebrow. He slid his books neatly into his bag, walking over to gather up the pens Jongho had tossed at him. Jongho began to ramble excitedly about an arrangement he was premiering at the showcase, and Yunho smiled softly as they exited the library.

* * *

Mingi groaned as he collapsed onto the ground, chest heaving. Sweat was sliding down his forehead and into his eyes, and he shook his head like a dog, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands.

“How long have you been in here?”

Mingi jumped, twisting around to find Hongjoong entering the studio. He rolled onto his stomach, running a hand through his hair - which, gross. He needed a shower.

“It’s almost two in the morning,” Mingi said with a sigh. “What are you doing here?”

Hongjoong raised his eyebrows, joining Mingi on the floor. He looked serious, which was not good - if there was anything Mingi _didn’t_ want to do, it was talk about Wooyoung.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Hongjoong said, reaching out to pat Mingi’s shoulder and wrinkling his nose in disgust. “You’re sticky!”

“I’ve been dancing for two hours,” Mingi protested, “Why would you touch me!”

“Well excuse me for trying to comfort you,” Hongjoong sniffed indignantly. “Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

Mingi chewed on his lip, sitting up and curling his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees, contemplating how truthful he should be.

“We talked at first. He said he was sorry, and I was actually standing up for myself, but then I got mad, and we went for a walk. He apologized, and said he was confused, and...I don’t know what I was supposed to do with that. I mean, how does that help me? What was I supposed to say?”

“What did you say?” Hongjoong asked, careful to keep a neutral tone.  
  
“I asked him what he wants, and then I - ” He blushed, burying his face against his knees and mumbling, “We kissed.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot into his hairline, but he didn’t speak, simply nodding for Mingi to continue. It was a small gesture, but the fact that he was refraining form judging and simply letting Mingi explain meant everything.

“Well he had said so many things - he said he was attracted to me, and he looked so handsome, and we were sitting on a bench in a park and I know it’s terrible, but it was kind of romantic, and I didn’t _mean_ to, and I know I should have said no, but I - ”

“Breathe, Min Min,” Hongjoong said softly, scooting forward and resting a hand on Mingi’s arm. “It’s okay. I’m not judging you. I’ve never been in this kind of situation, and I’m sure it must have been hard.”

Mingi nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them back, taking a deep breath.

“It was amazing, hyung. It was...I mean, I’ve never felt that way while kissing anyone. And then I stopped him, and he said he wanted me, and I asked...I asked if he wanted me as a boyfriend, or as a secret.”

“Good for you!” Hongjoong exclaimed, then covered his mouth. “Sorry. I’m just proud of you, Mingi-yah. What did he say?”

Mingi toyed with his shoelaces. “He said he loves San, and he has feelings for me, but that he can’t be with me...right now.”

“Right now!” Hongjoong repeated, scowling. “What a load of - _right now!_ That’s such a trap! He’s still leading you on, after all of this - I’ll break _his_ fingers!”

Mingi grinned as Hongjoong got more and more worked up, basking in the support he was getting from his hyung.

“I yelled at him,” He confessed. “I told him to figure it out and call me when he was a better person.”

“You said that? _Out loud?!_ ” Mingi laughed as Hongjoong pumped a fist into the air, whooping loudly.

“You’re such a dork!” Mingi yelled, giving Hongjoong a playful shove. “But seriously, I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. It just...it was amazing, and it sucked, and it felt so good and it felt really bad...I don’t wanna think about it anymore. At least not tonight.”  
  
“Oh you’re not thinking about _anything_ more tonight,” Hongjoong said, suddenly all business. He grabbed Mingi’s arm, pulling him to his feet. “We are going home and you are going to _sleep._ Understood?”

Mingi nodded, smiling and giving Hongjoong a big hug. He laughed again as Hongjoong protested - “Ugh, can you hug me after you shower?” - and gathered up his sweater.  
  
“Let me turn everything off, okay?” Hongjoong nodded, and Mingi pulled his jacket on over his shirt. His fingers brushed against something. He took out the piece of paper the guy in the library had given him, running his fingers over the heart. Amongst all the chaos that had been happening, he had completely forgotten.  
  
“You ready?” Hongjoong called, standing by the door of the studio and flipping the lights on and off. “I still can’t believe they gave you a key to this place. I don’t even think any Dynasty members have keys, and they practically live here.”

“Those guys are douches!” Mingi yelled, shoving the phone number back in his pocket.

“Don’t be disrespectful!” Hongjoong scolded as Mingi quickly shut off the speaker system and joined him at the door. “You’re just mad you didn’t make it in the group.”

“ _Hey_!” Mingi said, his jaw dropping as he froze in the doorway. “Rude, and so uncalled for!”

“Okay, that was mean,” Hongjoong said sheepishly, pulling his sweater up over his nose to hide his blush. Mingi rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over Hongjoong’s shoulders as they left the studio.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, and you’re lucky I love you.”

* * *

 **807-408-8776  
** **2:59 AM** :  
is that offer still on the table?

 **807-271-1189** **  
** **3:14 AM** :  
Huh?  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:16 AM** :  
i know it’s been a few weeks, i was just wondering if your offer to talk had expired.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:17 AM** :  
Oh! Hey! Of course it hasn’t. I can’t believe you remembered.  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:19 AM** :  
to be honest, i didn’t until earlier tonight. i found your number in my jacket and figured it couldn’t hurt to text.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:20 AM** :  
Well I’m all ears. Are you feeling better since I last saw you?  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **2:29 AM** :  
that’s...a complicated question. i can’t believe you’re not asleep right now?  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:31 AM** :  
Oh, I was in the library studying til late with my roommate.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:31 AM** :  
I guess studying isn’t the right word...he really hates school haha  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:33 AM** :  
well i can relate to that lmao. i’m mostly here to dance.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:34 AM** :  
You dance? What kind?  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:37 AM** :  
hip-hop mostly.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:38 AM:**  
Me too!

 **807-408-8776** **  
** **3:39 AM:** **  
** oh nice! are you in any groups?  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:45 AM:** **  
** Not right now. I don’t really have time with school and everything.  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:48 AM** :  
I would love to keep talking, but I am actually exhausted. Can we talk tomorrow? I still wanna know what’s going on with you.  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:53 AM:** **  
** oh yeah, i’m sorry for keeping you up!  
  
**807-408-8776** **  
** **3:53 AM:** **  
** my name is mingi, by the way  
  
**807-271-1189** **  
** **3:57 AM:** **  
** I’m Yunho. Good night Mingi 😊

* * *

“YUNHOOOO!”

A very heavy figure launched into Yunho’s bed and he groaned, frantically trying to push Jongho off of him.  
  
“What is _wrong_ with you?” He demanded, sitting up straight and pulling the cover over his chest. “What time is it? What’s _wrong_ with you??” He asked again when he checked his phone and saw that it was barely seven.    
  
“I found out some good news, and I wanted to share it with my best friend in the world!”  
  
Yunho narrowed his eyes at the adorable smile on Jongho’s face. He really had the cutest, roundest cheeks Yunho had ever seen.  
  
“What’s going on? Did you do something? Do you _want_ something?”

“Why do you assume I want something from you?” Jongho asked, pouting slightly.  
  
“So you do want something,” Yunho observed drily. “What is it?”  
  
“That cute guy from my calculus class is going to the showcase! And I guess he’s performing too? Which is a big deal, because soloists aren’t allowed to perform with us or Dynasty, so he must be _really_ good to have been offered a spot!”

“You woke me up at seven in the morning to tell me a guy you’ve never spoken to before and have been drooling at from across a classroom is going to be performing at an elitist showcase with a bunch of guys who couldn’t make it as idols?”

Jongho’s jaw dropped and he stared at Yunho in shock for a full thirty seconds. “All right, someone clearly needs breakfast,” He huffed, stomping out of the room and into the kitchen. “You are extra grumpy today. That was _mean._ ”   
  
“I don’t need breakfast, I need _sleep_ ,” Yunho grumbled, turning over and burying his face in his pillow.  
  
“Fine,” Jongho called, and Yunho could hear the sound of pots and pans banging around. “I guess you don’t want any blueberry pancakes.”

Yunho turned his head, glaring fiercely even though Jongho couldn’t see him. “There is literally nothing on this earth that could make me get out of this bed right now. Not blueberry pancakes, not chocolate cheesecake, not even if the building was on fire.”

“Suit yourself,” Jongho said in a sing-song voice. “More for me!”

* * *

 **Hongjoong** **  
** **6:45 AM** :  
Mingi-yah! Wake up! I have good news!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **6:50 AM** :  
Mingi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
** **7:11 AM:**  
:((((( are you ignoring your hyung

* * *

  
A beam of sunlight peeked through the curtains, causing Mingi to groan and roll over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He had stayed up until nearly five in the morning after Yunho had said good night, watching videos of chocolatiers on his phone. Yawning widely, he reached for his phone, rolling his eyes - did Hongjoong really expect him to be awake at seven in the morning? It was almost ten now, and he resisted the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. Slipping a t-shirt on, he slowly ambled out into the living room, where Hongjoong was nowhere to be found.  
  
He jumped as he suddenly heard the key turning in the doorknob.

“Mingi-yah you had BETTER be awake, or I’m - hey!”

Hongjoong bounded into the room, an enormous smile on his face.  
  
“Guess what!” He barked, nearly vibrating with excitement. “Guess what, guess what!”  
  
“What?” Mingi yawned, and Hongjoong stomped his foot. “Oh my god, I woke up ten minutes ago. Just tell me.”

“Fine,” Hongjoong sniffed, “But it’s a really big deal and you’re ruining my moment. I’m performing at the showcase tonight!”  
  
Mingi blinked. “The Dynasty showcase?”  
  
“Yes! Accent is also performing, and their leader wrote a new song and I’ve heard it’s gonna be so good!”

“Ugh, who names the groups on this campus?” Mingi groaned, “Seriously, The Dynasty? Accent?”

“I think it’s actually just Dynasty,” Hongjoong said contemplatively. “Or maybe not? Who cares? Can you be excited for me for one second?”  
  
Mingi smiled, reaching out to wrap Hongjoong in a hug. “I’m very proud of you, Hongjoong-hyung. It’s a great accomplishment, and you’re going to be great. What are you gonna sing?”

“I was thinking I’d sing Aurora,” Hongjoong said, sitting down at the kitchen counter and pulling out his laptop. “But I don’t know yet. I guess I could go with Twilight, but I wanna sing something new.”  
  
“Did you even finish the track for Aurora?” Mingi asked, walking back to his room. “I thought you were still working on it?”  
  
Hongjoong nodded absentmindedly, fully engrossed in whatever he was doing, and Mingi smiled fondly, sitting on his bed and feeling incredibly grateful he didn’t have class today. He knew he should go practice, but the effects of only getting five hours of sleep were starting to take hold. He glanced down at his phone, chewing on his lower lip and wondering if he was going to hear from Wooyoung today.  
  
His phone suddenly lit up and his heart began to race. _Just check it, you big baby,_ he scolded himself.

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:13 AM:** **  
** Did you end up getting any sleep last night?

Trying not to be disappointed, Mingi typed out a response and tossed his phone onto his bed. There was no reason for Wooyoung to be talking to him. It wasn’t as if he had decided what he wanted overnight. Mingi wasn’t his boyfriend, wasn’t his priority. San was.  
  
It was hard to imagine the last time he had woken up without thinking about Wooyoung; without wanting to talk to him, without thinking about his smile, his touch, his laugh. Before he had developed feelings for Wooyoung, Mingi had always been happy to get out of bed, eat breakfast with Hongjoong, learn new choreography, spend time with his friends. They had all been so close, doing everything together. He had always been happy to see San - they had even been close and touchy before everything had blown up. Now all he felt when he saw his friends was guilt - guilt for being complicit in Wooyoung cheating, guilt for lying to San for so long, guilt for being such a downer when he was with Yeosang and Seonghwa. They all had lives too, and he had been bringing them down for weeks, just a black cloud of negative energy.  
  
That stopped now.

“Hongjoong!” He called with determination. “We are all going to dinner before the showcase! My treat!”  
  
He emerged from his room, realizing Hongjoong had his headphones in and wasn’t paying the least bit of attention. Smiling at his hyung yet again, Mingi decided to simply text the group before jumping in the shower. It was a new day, and he was determined not to let Wooyoung rule his life anymore.

* * *

  
**Mingi** **  
****10:20 AM:**  
dinner tonight before the showcase!  
  
**Yeosang** **  
****10:30 AM:**  
bold of you to assume i can afford a meal.  
  
**Seonghwa** **  
****10:33 AM:**  
Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t pay for you…  
  
**Yeosang** **  
****10:35 AM:**  
bold of u to assume i would let you.  
  
**Hongjoong** **  
****10:37 AM:  
**Bold of both of you to assume I want to receive any of these texts. 

* * *

“Jongho. You’ve been singing this song to me for an hour. It sounds amazing every single time. Can we _please_ get lunch. I’m practically wasting away.”   
  
“It needs to sound perfect!” Jongho protested, running his hands through his hair. Yunho groaned, slumping out of his chair and onto the floor. They were in a tiny practice room in the music building, with room enough for only a piano, a bench, a music stand, and one - _one -_ student. Jongho had been singing the same song for over an hour, and while it was beautiful, it was getting a little old.

“It sounds perfect, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, now can we pleeeease leave! It’s hot in here.”  
  
“You go,” Jongho said, shaking his head. “I have to get to rehearsal in an hour - "

“You have rehearsal with your whole group and you made me sit here and listen this whole time when you know I have no useful feedback??”

“I need your support! You’re a good friend for being my audience, even if you were texting the whole time.”

"What, was I supposed to sit here and not do anything for an hour and a half, listening to you sing the same song over and over again?"

"You were  _supposed_ to be listening."   
  
“You’re full of it,” Yunho announced, jumping to his feet. “Come on, at least let me get you a coffee. You need to get out of here. Anymore practice and you’re going to overthink it.”

“Fine,” Jongho agreed, gathering up his things. “You’re paying, right?”  
  
Yunho rolled his eyes. “Your family _literally_ owns this building and you want me to pay for your coffee? Charming. Just charming.”  
  
Jongho beamed at him and Yunho reached out to pinch his cheeks, perhaps a little harder than he needed to.

* * *

 **Mingi  
10:15 AM:  
**i got like five hours lol. u? **  
  
Yunho** **  
****12:34 PM:** **  
** Honestly I passed out pretty much as soon as I put my phone down, but my roommate woke me up at 7 to tell me something he could have told me at an actually decent hour.  
  
**Mingi** **  
****12:45 PM:** **  
** haha my roommate tried to text me at like 7 too but i wasn’t awake.  
  
**Yunho** **  
****12:47 PM:** **  
** Can I ask you something?  
  
**Mingi** **  
****12:48 PM:** **  
** sure, go ahead  
  
**Yunho** **  
****12:50 PM:** **  
** Do you not wanna talk about what happened to you?

 **Mingi  
1:34 PM:  
**honestly...not really.   
  
**Yunho  
1:45 PM**:   
Oh. Okay. Well that's fine, but can I ask why you texted me then?

 **Mingi**  
**2:05 PM:**  
idk...i just wanted someone to talk to, and you were available. 

 **Yunho**  
**2:07 PM:**    
I see.   
  
**Mingi**  
**2:10 PM:**  
okay that sounded really bad. i didn't mean it in a bad way or anything. you seem really nice. 

 **Yunho**  
**2:13 PM:  
**It's okay, that wasn't bad or anything. You seem nice too. I think. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:15 PM:**  
do you hand out your number to every person you find crying in the library? 

 **Yunho**  
**2:16 PM:**  
You know, you're the first one I've ever come across. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:17 PM:**  
any regrets? 

 **Yunho**  
**2:19 PM:**  
Not so far. I'll have to find another lost soul in the library today so I can collect more data. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:22 PM:**  
but then i wouldn't feel special :/

 **Yunho  
2:24 PM:   
**Don't worry, you're definitely special. I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't think so. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:26 PM:**    
what was it that made you think i was special? was it the snot and tears all over my face?   
  
**Yunho**  
**2:28 PM:**  
Oh that's defiintely what it was. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:30 PM:**  
haha...we don't have to go there. what are you up to today?

 **Yunho**  
**2:34 PM:**  
Well my roommate made me listen to him rehearse for an hour and a half. The same song. Over. And over. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:37 PM:**  
that sounds...fun? what's he rehearsing for? 

 **Yunho**  
**2:40 PM:**  
His group is performing with Dynasty tonight. 

 **Mingi**  
**2:45 PM:**  
oh, are you going to the showcase??

 **Yunho**  
**2:50 PM:**  
Yeah! Are you? 

 **Mingi**  
**2:54 PM:**  
yeah, my roommate is performing too. a few of my friends are going together. 

 **Yunho**  
**2:55 PM:**  
Is your roommate in Dynasty or Accent?

 **Mingi**  
**2:56 PM:**  
neither, he's doing a solo performance. 

 **Yunho**  
**2:57 PM:**  
Wait...what?? 

 **Mingi**  
**3:05 PM:**  
yea i guess it's like a big honor or something. idk but his songs are really good and he's really excited. 

 **Yunho**  
**3:07 PM**  
Oh my god. What's his name?

 **Mingi**  
**3:09 PM:**    
hongjoong...why? 

 **Yunho**  
**3:14 PM:**  
No reason! I have to go, I guess I'll see you at the showcase? Snot free? 😏

 **Mingi**  
**3:15 PM:**  
oh wow...very funny. are you gonna tell me why you freaked out just now?? 

 **Yunho**  
**3:16 PM:**  
See you later!! 

 **Mingi**  
**3:17 PM:**  
???????

 **Mingi**  
**3:18 PM:**  
you can't do that!!!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jongho so much. His smile makes me so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you look me up?” Mingi asked, smiling even wider as Yunho shook his head furiously. “Oh my god, you did!” 
> 
> “You're laughing at me!” Yunho said, but he was smiling as well. “Well, I was curious. Can you blame me?” 
> 
> “I guess not,” Mingi responded, digging his key out of his pocket as they neared his apartment building. “I’m a pretty cool guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really no excuse for how late this chapter is. We love procrastination in this house.

In all the years Seonghwa had been friends with Wooyoung, they had told each other everything, no matter what. Wooyoung had been the first to know when Seonghwa had lost his virginity, and Seonghwa was who Wooyoung had come to the night he’d come out to his family. In Seonghwa’s eyes, Wooyoung was a genuinely good person - he was loving, loyal to his friends, kind to people he didn’t know, and had one of the most magnetic personalities Seonghwa had ever experienced. He was charismatic to a fault - people wanted him to like them. They flocked to him, wanted to please him, were entranced by him. So Seonghwa could see why Mingi had fallen for him so easily. It wasn’t his fault. 

In all honesty, it wasn’t entirely Wooyoung’s fault either. 

Over the years, Wooyoung had gotten himself into a few situations like this; taking things too far, promising things he couldn’t follow through with to people he shouldn’t have. The only thing different about it this time was that he hadn’t told Seonghwa, so he hadn’t been able to help. Wooyoung didn’t mean to hurt people; in fact, the opposite was true. He had so much love to give, and had a habit of giving it to people at the wrong time. The whole situation with Mingi was terrible for everyone, but it put Seonghwa in an incredibly difficult position. They had all been friends since grade school, and Seonghwa couldn’t just pick a side. It wasn’t that simple. So he had decided to get Wooyoung’s side of the story, and now he stood outside of Wooyoung’s apartment door, knocking lightly. There was no response or indication that anyone was on the other side of the door, and then it slowly opened, revealing Wooyoung’s confused face.

“What are you doing here? I don’t - if you’re going to yell at me, there’s nothing you can say to me that I haven’t already heard.” He bit his lip. “Or said to myself.” 

Wooyoung looked terrible. He was dressed in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that had several stains on the sleeves and collar. His nose was red and puffy, and his eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles underneath. 

“Oh Wooyoungie,” Seonghwa said softly. “I’m not here to yell at you. I just thought you could use someone to talk to.” 

Wooyoung frowned and leaned forward, peeking his head out the door as if checking to see if someone was going to jump out and attack him. 

“Can I come in?” Seonghwa asked. Wooyoung bit his lip, standing halfway in the hall and in his apartment. After a few moments of contemplative silence he nodded and stepped back, allowing Seonghwa entry. It occurred to Seonghwa that he had never seen Wooyoung look so small and unsure of himself. 

“How are you?” He asked, and Wooyoung barely refrained from rolling his eyes. 

“Well, I’ve destroyed the trust of the two people I care about most in the world, and all of my friends hate me. I’m doing great, hyung.” Even behind the sarcasm he still looked so sad and small, and Seonghwa reached out, trying to pull Wooyoung into a hug. He only grasped air as Wooyoung took a step backwards to lean against the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Don’t,” He mumbled. “Please don’t be nice to me. I don’t deserve it.” 

“Is that really what you think?” Seonghwa asked, feeling a deep ache in his chest. “Nobody hates you, Wooyoung.” 

“They should,” Wooyoung whispered, lip trembling as tears began to spill from the corners of his eyes. “I would. I do!” 

“Woo - ” Seonghwa grunted as Wooyoung collided with him in a blur; they both crumpled to the floor, and Seonghwa found himself tearing up as he carded his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. 

“Nobody hates you,” Seonghwa murmured into the crown of Wooyoung's head. “I promise. You made a mistake - a really bad one, I’ll give you that - you hurt people, but that doesn’t mean that any of us hate you. We couldn’t.” 

Wooyoung shook his head as he shuddered with sobs, attempted to breathe deeply through his hiccups. 

“Does anybody else know you’re here?” he asked when he had finally managed to get a breath in. 

“No,” Seonghwa confessed. “I told them I had to run an errand and I’d meet them before dinner.”

“The showcase!” Wooyoung groaned, “That’s tonight! Hongjoong-hyung was so excited to see Accent perform! Their leader wrote a new song, right?”

Seonghwa nodded. “And Hongjoong is performing too.” 

“That’s so great,” Wooyoung whispered, lip trembling. “That’s such a big deal. I’m so happy for him.” 

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Wooyoung taking deep breaths as Seonghwa continued to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Seonghwa?” Woo murmured after a while. 

“Mmm?” 

“Do you think I can fix this?” 

Seonghwa paused his administrations and gently pressed against Wooyoung’s back, prompting him to sit up. 

“Do you want to?” 

Wooyoung looked surprised, and then he frowned again, pulling away. "Of course I want to," He said indignantly. "Why would you ask me that?"

Seonghwa smiled gently, reaching out to pull Wooyoung back into a hug. 

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just saying...if you want to fix things, you need to show it. You can't hide here forever." 

"Mingi doesn't want to see me," Wooyoung said miserably. "And San...I've never seen him look at me like that. I wish I could take it all back."

"Can I ask you something?" 

Wooyoung looked suddenly small and insecure again, then he nodded shakily. 

"If you could go back and change everything, get a do-over. Would you take back everything you felt and did with Mingi, or would you not get together with San?" 

"I..." Wooyoung's eyes widened, and he looked like he was in pain. "How can you ask me that?" 

"I'm sorry," Seonghwa said, and he truly meant it. "I think before you try to fix things with either of them, you need to figure out the answer to that question." 

"I can't just - I can't just pick one," Wooyoung said, suddenly angry. He disentangled himself from Seonghwa, scooting across the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees. 

"I'm not saying you need to pick between having San and Mingi in your life," Seonghwa said. "I'm saying you need to decide _how_ you want them in your life. And you need to accept that even if you want to make up, they might not feel the same." 

"I know that," Wooyoung snapped. "You don't think I know that? Do you think I've just been sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself this whole time?"

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you?"

"What the hell, Seonghwa?" Wooyoung scrambled to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. "You said you came here to talk to me, not to - to make me feel even shittier about myself!” 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa said, sighing and getting to his feet. “I know this is hard to hear, but I know you, and if you’re still acting like this after two weeks, then I just think - ”

“I want you to leave,” Wooyoung said, blinking rapidly and swiping at his eyes. Seonghwa bit his lip, stepping forward. 

“I love you, Wooyoung,” He said softly. "And I miss you. It may not seem like it, but we all do. So when you’re really ready to talk about this, come find me.” 

He grasped Wooyoung’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before walking away, pretending he didn’t hear Wooyoung starting to cry again.

* * *

Yeosang groaned as Hongjoong turned from side to side, his movements becoming more frantic each time he saw his reflection. 

“I have _nothing_ to wear, I might as well just not go!” He groaned, spinning frantically in a circle. Mingi glanced sideways at Yeosang, who was staring at Hongjoong with a mixture of concern and disgust. 

“Okay, hyung,” Mingi said, jumping from the bed and grasping Hongjoong’s shoulders, stopping him mid-spin. “Take a breath. Okay? What is going on? You’ve performed hundreds of times. What’s so different about this one time?” 

“You look _fine,_ ” Yeosang said, “You’ve looked great in _all_ of these outfits, what is the big deal? Just pick one so we can go eat - ”

“Can you stop thinking about chicken for ten seconds?” Mingi huffed, tossing a loose sock at Yeosang, who ducked with minimal effort. “Hyung, why are you so freaked out about this performance?” 

“Everyone is going to be there,” Hongjoong said, frantically tugging at his shirt. “Accent is performing, Choi Jongho wrote a _new song_ that he’s premiering and it’s going to be so good, and if I screw this up they’re all going to think I’m an untalented _hack_ who couldn’t even - ”

Mingi and Yeosang looked at each other as Hongjoong’s panic began to overwhelm him. Mingi distantly wished Seonghwa were here; he was a lot better at this kind of thing. One look at Yeosang’s face told Mingi that he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

“Calm down!” Mingi shouted, resisting the urge to throw something else at Yeosang as he whipped out his phone and began texting. 

“I can’t calm down, don’t tell me to calm down!” Hongjoong hollered, climbing onto his bed on all fours. “Where is my phone? I’m telling them I can’t do it - that I got sick or something - ”

“O- _kay_!” Mingi yelled, tackling Hongjoong and pulling him to the floor. “Deep breaths! Take a deep breath, hyung! Listen to me. I said LISTEN!” 

Hongjoong froze as Mingi held him. “I’m listening. Are you going to let go of me?” 

Mingi rolled his eyes, releasing Hongjoong but holding onto his hands, as the elder tried to breathe deeply. 

“You are Kim Hongjoong. You are _confident._ You are the eldest of our friends - ” And Mingi glared at Yeosang, who hid a snort behind his hand before resuming his rapid texting - “You have written dozens of songs and received dozens of awards for them. You are one of the most talented composers and performers at this school, and you are going to do a great job at the showcase. You are going to put on your black jeans, the light blue button down with the black suspenders, and you are going to march yourself to - well, dinner first, because Yeosang is literally wasting away - ”

“Not a great pep talk, Mingi-yah, but the sentiment is there.” Hongjoong and Mingi jumped as Seonghwa entered the room, crossing his arms across his chest. He surveyed the room, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “I leave you guys alone for two hours and Hongjoong sets off a bomb in his closet? What exactly is going on here?” 

“Nothing!” Hongjoong announced, scrambling to his feet and giving Mingi a shove. “Get out so I can get dressed - ”

“We’ve been in here this _whole time_ and _now_ you want us to leave!” Yeosang suddenly burst out, climbing over Mingi’s legs and grabbing Seonghwa by the hand. “You have _five minutes_ to get dressed, and after that we’re leaving without you!” 

* * *

Yunho sat cross legged on the floor of the stage, nose buried in a biology textbook as Accent took care of their sound check. Jongho was jumping from the stage to the floor as Accent sang the same four bars over and over. At this point Yunho had pretty much tuned them out, but Jongho’s feet slamming against the stage every two minutes as he jumped on and off - that was much harder to ignore.

“Yunho! I told you _ten minutes_ ago to get off the stage!” Jongho shouted as he jogged from the stage to the back of the auditorium. Yunho blinked, looking up to meet the eyes of a particularly distressed-looking Accent member whose name he couldn’t remember to save his life. Jongho began shouting unintelligible directions from across the auditorium, and a couple more members looked to Yunho, silently pleading for him to put them out of their misery. Not entirely sure Jongho would even listen to him, Yunho closed his book and hopped down from the stage. 

“Nobody can hear you!” He shouted, “And at this point I think we all prefer it that way!” 

Snickers sounded throughout the stage, and Yunho instinctively ducked as Jongho jogged towards him. 

“Don’t,” Jongho said politely - _too_ politely, in fact - as he approached Yunho, “Be rude.” 

He smiled brightly, and Yunho, knowing where to draw the line, took a step back.

“I’m just saying,” He mumbled, “You’ve been drilling them for an hour. Everything is going to be fine. Let them take a breath and drink some water before the show. Okay?” 

Jongho frowned before turning to the stage and throwing his hands in the air. 

“I release you!” He announced dramatically, and Yunho rolled his eyes, swatting Jongho on the shoulder. 

“You’re so lame,” He said, reaching for his bag. “I need to run home for a second before the showcase. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“I’m not a baby,” Jongho sniffed, his statement somewhat undercut by the pout on his face. “I’ll be fine if you leave my side for twenty minutes.” 

“Oh, but I worry so _much_ about you,” Yunho teased, reaching forward to pinch Jongho’s cheeks. Jongho, who was far too used to this kind of behavior, ducked out of the way with practiced precision. 

“Don’t be late,” He called over his shoulder as he wandered backstage. Yunho smiled fondly at him. The show really was going to be great. He took off for the exit, tugging his phone from his pocket and experiencing a small rush of warmth as he saw a text from Mingi. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly he liked about the guy - he’d only met him once, when he was openly weeping in the library, and they’d only texted a few times since. But after Mingi had told Yunho his name, he had looked him up on Instagram - which he told himself wasn’t stalking. It was curiosity. There had only been a handful of posts, a couple of (allegedly) candid photos, a couple of Mingi in a group of guys, and one dance video. 

It was the video that had really floored Yunho. It was a video of him alone in a dance studio, dancing a routine that involved a lot of thrusting and grinding, especially on the floor. Yunho was embarrassed to admit he’d watched it about fifteen times when he first discovered it, and maybe he had watched a couple times a night since. The caption had simply said “aurora sample” and Yunho couldn’t get it out of his head. The person dancing in the video seemed so different than the one he’d found crying in the library, and Yunho was committed to understanding the duality. 

 **Mingi  
** **6:07PM** :  
the showcase is in less than an hour, are you really not gonna tell me why you freaked out about hongjoong? 

 **Yunho  
** **6:14 PM** :  
I didn’t freak out. That’s a strong term. 

 **Mingi  
** **6:16 PM** :   
you said oh my god and then never replied! 

 **Yunho  
** **6:19 PM** :   
I had things to do! And I said I was excited to see you again.

 **Mingi** ****  
**6:20 PM** :   
my ass!!! you made a smart ass comment about me snotting in the library and ditched me. 

 **Yunho  
** **6:22 PM** :   
I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear...that was me saying I was excited to see you again. 

 **Mingi  
** **6:24 PM** :   
don’t try to change the subject with flattery. 

 **Yunho  
** **6:36 PM** :   
See you at the show :) 

 **Mingi  
** **6:37 PM** :   
oh my god…..

 **Mingi  
** **6:40 PM** :   
is this how it’s gonna be talking to you? 

 **Mingi  
** **6:42 PM** :   
i don’t think i wanna be friends with you anymore. 

* * *

As much as Hongjoong liked to tease Mingi about not getting into Dynasty, it really didn’t bother him all that much. He knew he had talent, and the members truly did seem pretentious. It wasn’t a vibe Mingi was interested in. Still, it stung a little to see them performing on stage - their stage presence and confidence was impressive, and they were incredibly in sync with each other. As they finished their last routine, Mingi snuck a glance out at the audience, wondering if he would be able to spot Yunho from where he sat. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he would be able to recognize Yunho if he saw him again - they had only spoken once, for about two minutes, and it had been weeks since then. All he really remembered was that Yunho had been incredibly handsome, with beautiful dark hair and a kind smile. 

Seonghwa, who always noticed everything, saw Mingi looking around and nudged him, leaning in and whispering, “Who are you looking for?” 

Mingi simply shook his head, looking forward at the stage, but he still felt Seonghwa’s eyes on him.

“I’m not looking for Wooyoung,” Mingi said quietly as Dynasty exited the stage. He turned to look Seonghwa in the eyes. “I’m serious.” 

“Why isn’t Hongjoong-hyung sitting with us?” Yeosang whispered, leaning across Seonghwa. “Is he just standing back there dicking around?” 

“Be quiet,” Seonghwa hissed, smacking Yeosang on the shoulder. Yeosang shrugged, entwining his fingers with Seonghwa’s and absent-mindedly kissing the back of his hand. Mingi fought the urge to roll his eyes, forcing himself to look forward. 

Someone walked out onto the stage, a student dressed in a burgundy button up and black jeans. His ash-blonde hair was parted handsomely in the middle of his forehead, and he smiled as he took the stage, microphone in hand. 

“Thank you so much for coming,” He announced, and Mingi couldn’t believe how adorable his smile was. “I’m Choi Jongho, the leader of Accent. After we perform our usual program, I am happy to announce the premiere of a song I have been working on for several months.” 

As he continued to speak, Mingi realized this was probably Yunho’s roommate, and he perked up in his seat, searching the audience once again. The rest of Accent joined Jongho on the stage, and the lights dimmed. A sudden movement caught Mingi’s eye, and he looked over towards the edge of the stage, where he saw a flash of red hair. He smiled fondly, knowing Hongjoong was probably hiding behind the curtain, trying to watch the group perform from out of sight. 

The first few songs were performed entirely as a group, with no soloists, and Mingi was taken aback - he had expected at least one solo from the leader. The songs were beautiful, and Mingi found himself relaxing, resting his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

Jongho moved to the center of the stage, clutching his microphone, and even from the third row Mingi thought he looked extremely nervous. A slow, relaxing beat started in, and Mingi smiled as the group on stage began swaying to the rhythm, all looking at Jongho with admiration. He began singing, and Mingi’s arms began to prickle with goosebumps. He perked up, leaning forward, and Yeosang and Seonghwa did the same. 

As the song went on Mingi felt his phone beginning to vibrate incessantly, and the startled jumps from next to him told him Yeosang and Seonghwa’s were buzzing as well. 

Jongho’s voice was indescribable; it was smooth and sweet, yet incredibly powerful. His high notes rang through the room, and Mingi found himself rubbing his arms furiously to bring down his goosebumps. Jongho bowed as the song ended, and the audience rang with applause; someone from the front row tossed a rose onto the stage, and Jongho picked it up, winking at the audience before leading Accent offstage. 

The house lights turned on and Mingi pulled his phone out, rolling his eyes fondly as he saw a number of texts from Hongjoong. 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:03PM:  
**DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:03PM:  
**DID YOU HEAR THTA///?????

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:04 PM:**    
His voice is BUTTER 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:04 PM:**    
And the LYRICS???? 

 **Yeosang  
** **8:05 PM:  
**aren’t you up next?? 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:05 PM:  
**YE BUT DID YOU HEAR HIM SING??? 

 **Mingi  
** **8:07 PM:  
** hyung they are literally ANNOUNCING YOUR NAME   
  
**Seonghwa  
** **8:07 PM:**    
What song are you singing? 

 **Mingi  
** **8:08 PM:  
**he’s singing twilight, now stop texting him!

 **Yeosang  
** **8:08 PM:  
**🙄he always sings twilight 

Mingi snatched Yeosang’s phone from him, earning a swat from Yeosang and a look of surprise from Seonghwa. They all looked forward as the audience began to applaud again, and Mingi smiled widely as Hongjoong walked confidently onto the stage. He stood with a microphone in his hand, and smiled when he caught Mingi’s eye. Mingi gave him a wink, and then Hongjoong closed his eyes. 

An instrumental began, and Mingi sucked in a breath; he was frozen as Yeosang leaned over, grasping his arm. 

“ _This is_ \- ”

“Shh!” Mingi hissed, flapping his hands in Yeosang’s direction. Seonghwa grasped Mingi and Yeosang’s hands, holding them in his lap, and Mingi couldn’t speak for the others, but he had a lump in his throat and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

The last time Mingi had heard Aurora, it had been an unfinished track with a lot of empty spaces where Hongjoong was still working on it. This time it was fully complete, and Hongjoong began to sing with confidence, his voice clear and passionate. Yeosang sniffed beside him, and Mingi squeezed Seonghwa’s hand, finding it suddenly hard to breathe. 

The way Hongjoong commanded the stage, his confidence and his voice, had the entire audience enchanted throughout the whole song. When Hongjoong finished, the entire room was silent; the only sound was Hongjoong’s breathing as he held the mic to his chest, eyes closed, a look of pure joy on his face. Then he opened his eyes, grinning broadly, and the applause was almost deafening. 

Unable to help himself, Mingi leapt to his feet, fishing a bouquet of flowers out of his backpack and launching them at the stage. Hongjoong jumped, startled, and Yeosang giggled as Hongjoong bent over, scooping the roses from the stage and holding them tightly to his chest. He bowed several times, repeating “Thank you! Thank you so much!” into the microphone before the house lights went up and he scurried backstage. 

The audience began to disperse, and Yeosang and Mingi scrambled to get out of their seats and backstage, Seonghwa not far behind. 

It was less chaotic backstage than Mingi had expected; Accent was huddled in a group, and a few groups of students were lurking around, trying to get a chance to speak to them. Dynasty was nowhere to be found; they had migrated to the lobby. Hongjoong stood frozen, staring at Jongho from halfway across the room. Mingi grinned, rolling his eyes, and scooped Hongjoong up into a bear hug. 

“Hyung that was _amazing_!” Mingi yelled, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Aurora was finished! That was - that was so - ”

“You little shit!” Yeosang shouted, ducking as Hongjoong swatted at him. Mingi released Hongjoong, and their hyung held his roses tightly to his chest. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” He said defensively. Seonghwa smiled, entwining his fingers with Yeosang’s. 

“Your talent never fails to amaze me,” Seonghwa said, “I can’t believe how amazing that song is.” 

“I knew it was gonna be good,” Yeosang said, “And I thought - ” He froze suddenly, eyes glued to a spot beyond Mingi’s shoulder, and Hongjoong reached out, grasping Mingi’s hands. Frowning, Mingi turned and felt the air rush out of his lungs as he spotted Wooyoung, who was standing across the room, nervously wringing his hands together. Mingi could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he swallowed thickly, turning away and locking eyes with Hongjoong. 

“Are you going to talk to Jongho?” Mingi asked, and he could sense Seonghwa and Yeosang exchanging significant glances with each other. 

“I’ll be right back,” Seonghwa said quietly. From the corner of his eye Mingi saw Seonghwa approach Wooyoung, and Yeosang reached out to squeeze Mingi’s shoulder before following. Hongjoong’s eyes darted nervously from Jongho to Wooyoung, as if trying to decide which issue was more important. 

“Go talk to him,” Mingi urged, gesturing at Jongho, who was standing with his back to them, holding a rose and talking to one of his members. 

“He’s busy,” Hongjoong said quickly, “I - I don’t wanna bother him - ”

Mingi sighed. “Where did your confidence go? What is it about this guy that turns you into such a shy baby? I mean it’s cute, don’t get me wrong - ”

“I’m not _cute,_ ” Hongjoong snapped, drawing himself up to his full height. Mingi grinned, folding his arms across his chest. “And don’t call me a baby!” 

He jutted his chin out and smoothed his shirt down, then walked confidently over to Jongho, whose face lit up beyond belief as Hongjoong approached him. Mingi couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched them nervously stumble over their words. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” 

Mingi jumped, and turned to see Yunho standing in front of him, looking incredibly handsome in light-wash jeans and a matching jacket. His hair fell over his eyes as he smiled, and Mingi was surprised to feel his stomach flip. 

“Hey,” He said, a bit breathlessly. “You too.” 

They stood together in an awkward silence until Yunho cleared his throat, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Your friend is really talented,” He said, gesturing towards Hongjoong, who was deep in conversation with Jongho. “That song was - wow.” 

“So is yours,” Mingi said honestly, “Did he really write that?” 

“Do you not believe him?” Yunho teased. “Yeah, he did. He’s been obsessing over it for months.”

“Hongjoong-hyung has been working on Aurora for a long time too,” Mingi said softly, smiling over at Hongjoong. “It’s probably my favorite song he’s ever written.” 

“I can see why,” Yunho said. “I think Light might be my favorite song Jongho’s ever written.” He bit his lip, looking down at his feet, then up to meet Mingi’s eyes. “Um. I’m not saying that you looked, you know, bad, or anything, in the library. But you look...really handsome right now.” 

“Oh my god,” Mingi said a little too loudly, looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his head.. “I don’t - I don't think anyone would say I was cute after seeing me have a meltdown on the library floor.” 

“Everyone has meltdowns sometimes,” Yunho said, grinning. “I’ve had a few in my day. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“Let’s change the subject,” Mingi muttered. He nodded in Hongjoong’s direction. “Is that why you freaked out when I told you about Hongjoong?” 

“I didn’t freak out!” Yunho protested, “And I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He added innocently. 

“Oh come on,” Mingi said, rolling his eyes. “Jongho obviously already knew who he was, and Hongjoong was so excited to see Jongho perform - ”

“Was he?” Yunho said, eyes lighting up. 

“Please forget I said that,” Mingi groaned, “He would really kick my ass.” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious anyway,” Yunho said, laughing and gesturing over at Jongho and Hongjoong. Mingi followed his gaze, then his face fell as his eyes landed on Wooyoung, who was in what looked like a very intense conversation with Seonghwa. Yeosang stood off to the side, eyes glued to Seonghwa, looking ready to intervene if necessary. Mingi tried to convince himself not to care what they were talking about, and it didn’t escape his notice that Wooyoung looked exhausted. His clothes were wrinkled and Mingi could see the dark circles under his eyes even from where he stood. Wooyoung offered him a hesitant smile, and Mingi looked away. Yunho followed his gaze, eyes widening with realization.

“I don’t mean to overstep,” He said carefully, “But does that - ” He nodded his head in Wooyoung’s direction - “Have anything to do with you crying in the library?” 

Mingi blinked several times, shock evident on his face.

“It doesn’t matter,” He said, looking at his feet. Yunho frowned, looking like he wanted to press the issue, but he stayed silent. 

“Mingi-yah!” Hongjoong suddenly shouted, galloping over and looking exhilarated. It didn’t escape Mingi’s notice that he was holding onto Jongho’s arm.“Let’s have a party!” 

“What?” Mingi said quickly, “No way! What are you - ”

“Not like a _party_ party,” Hongjoong said, rolling his eyes. “But let’s go to our place and hang out!” 

“We don’t have enough friends for a party,” Yeosang said, joining the group. Mingi looked back over at Wooyoung and Seonghwa, who were still deep in conversation. Yunho was staring at Jongho with his eyebrows up to his hairline, and Jongho was very obviously avoiding Yunho’s gaze. Mingi frowned, trying not to keep looking over at Wooyoung. 

“Just some drinks at our place!” Hongjoong said, “Come on, let’s celebrate! I bought champagne for after the showcase anyway, and it’s so early, and I think we could all have fun together, and - ”

“Fine!” Mingi yelled, “Oh my god, hyung, just - _fine,_ okay?” 

“You too!” Hongjoong exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement and patting Yunho on the arm. “Come on, follow us!” 

He ran off, still clutching onto Jongho’s arm, and Mingi turned to Yunho, even more embarrassed than before. 

“Do you...wanna come hang out with us?” He asked, eyes darting from Yeosang to Wooyoung and back to Yunho again. 

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Yunho laughed, before turning serious again. “It kinda seems like your friend wants to talk to you though.” 

Mingi turned and sure enough, Seonghwa was standing a few feet away, looking at him expectantly. Wooyoung stood nervously behind Seonghwa, and Mingi blew out a breath, closing his eyes.

"It's not important," He said quietly, looking away from Wooyoung. "Do you wanna walk with me to the apartment?"

He could feel Seonghwa's eyes burning into him but he refused to look back, instead fixing a smile on Yunho, who looked searchingly at Mingi for a few moments before nodding. 

"Lead the way.” 

* * *

As they walked to the apartment Mingi couldn’t help but feel incredibly awkward, feeling both too nervous to speak and desperate to break the silence. Yunho walked with his hands in his pockets, looking thoughtfully ahead, and Mingi caught himself sneaking glances every now and then, marveling at the silver chains around Yunho’s neck. 

“The song your friend sang,” Yunho suddenly said, turning to look at Mingi with pink cheeks. “Is that what you were dancing to in your Instagram video?” 

Mingi blinked in surprise, and a slow smile spread across his face. Yunho quickly looked away, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Oh my god, please forget I asked. I can’t believe I just said that - .”

“Did you look me up?” Mingi asked, smiling even wider as Yunho shook his head furiously. “Oh my god, you did!” He laughed, his head falling back as he came to a stop. Yunho, looking incredibly embarrassed, continued to walk ahead, causing Mingi to jog after him to catch up.

“Wait, I wasn’t - I wasn’t making fun of you, I swear! Oh my god your legs are too long - you can’t keep walking, you don’t know where I live!” He called, a smile in his voice as he reached for Yunho’s arm. 

“You laughed at me!” Yunho said, but he was smiling as well. “Well, I was curious. Can you blame me?” 

“I guess not,” Mingi responded, digging his key out of his pocket as they neared his apartment building. “I’m a pretty cool guy.” 

He winked, and Yunho’s cheeks flushed. 

“You’re so different,” He blurted, and Mingi frowned, leading the way across the street and to his building. 

“What do you mean?” He fiddled with the key as Yunho bit his lip, shrugging slightly. 

“You just seem...different,” He repeated, and Mingi frowned as he opened the door, gesturing for Yunho to enter first. 

“Okay?” He said, his frown deepening as he lead them down the hall. Yunho didn’t look at him as they walked, and when they reached the apartment door, Mingi turned to him, twisting the key between his fingers.

“I didn’t mean anything - “

“What exactly does -“ 

They both chuckled softly as they spoke over each other. 

“I just meant,” Yunho said slowly, “You seem to have a lot of different sides. I mean, I - I didn’t base my entire opinion of you off the day we met, but you just. Seem really funny and confident one second, and then you look...really sad, the next.” 

“I’m not sad,” Mingi said immediately, holding the apartment key between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up into Yunho’s eyes and found himself looking back down at his feet just a moment later. Yunho’s gaze was blistering, as if he were trying to burn him from the inside out. “Doesn’t everyone have different emotions? Why are mine so special?” 

Yunho frowned, beginning to feel frustrated.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you you’re a guarded person?” He asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

“I - maybe I don’t just tell every stranger I meet my entire life story,” Mingi snapped. “Seriously, why do you care so much? I don’t want to talk about Wooyoung!” 

Yunho blinked, feeling as surprised as Mingi looked at his outburst. They looked at each other a moment before Mingi dropped his hands to his sides. 

“I’m sorry,” He said softly. “You’ve been so nice to me, and I - I guess I’m just not ready to talk about it yet. It’s nothing personal.” 

“It’s okay,” Yunho said, offering Mingi a small smile. “We don’t really know each other. I’m sorry I’m being so pushy, I just - I think you’re cool, and I want to get to know you better.” 

“Well,” Mingi said, finally reaching out to put the key in the lock, “If you don’t think I’m a total jerk yet, let’s go inside. There’s alcohol and Hongjoong in there, and if you’re trying to get to know people, that’s a very good place to start.” 

Yunho grinned, bowing deeply. 

“I don’t think you’re a total jerk,” He said, then paused, feigning a thoughtful frown. “Well, not yet. Jury’s still out.”

"Very funny," Mingi said drily, pushing the door open. "Really, you're a true comedian. I'm shaking with laughter. Please, Yunho, my lungs." 

Yunho snickered, stepping into the apartment and grunted as he was immediately tackled. 

"Took you long enough!" Jongho shouted, wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist. Yunho struggled to stop them both from toppling to the floor. "You're so -  _god_ damn tall - I missed you!" His cheeks were bright pink and he was smiling with his full gums, which was something he never -  _never -_ did. 

"You're drunk," Yunho observed, "Already? You've been here for like ten minutes." 

"You guys took forever to get here, so we had a couple shots," Jongho said defensively. "We got bored. You need to catch up!" He skipped over to the kitchen counter, where a row of four shots was already waiting. Yunho looked over at Mingi with his eyebrows raised. Hongjoong suddenly came from a small hallway, dressed in a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a white button up covered in red hearts. His hair was parted in the middle, and Yunho suddenly realized how handsome he was - it was no wonder Jongho had been staring at him for an entire semester. 

Mingi grinned as he caught sight of Hongjoong, who kneeled on the couch, his head peeking over the back of the cushions. Mingi walked over to Jongho, peering down at the shots with a slightly sick look on his face before cocking an eyebrow at Yunho. 

"I guess we have some catching up to do?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know either,” Yunho admitted, laughing lightly. “I guess there’s just something about you that makes me feel...protective.” 
> 
> “It’s probably cause I was crying when we met,” Mingi said with a grin. “You think I’m a big baby now, don’t you?” 
> 
> “I do not!” Yunho protested, smiling widely. “But isn’t it past your bedtime? Do you need me to get your paci?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this isn't a text fic  
> Also me: writes half a chapter as texts

Yeosang sat on the floor with his legs crossed, a half-empty drink in one hand. His other hand was resting on Seonghwa’s back, his thumb rubbing in circles as he watched his friends laugh and drink together. 

Mingi sat nestled in an arm of the couch, clutching his drink tightly and fighting to keep the shy smile off his face as he looked down at Yunho, who sat on the floor with his back against the couch. He was currently engaged in a heated debate with Jongho, who was on his knees in front of Yunho, shouting and gesticulating wildly. Hongjoong sat on the opposite end of the couch, typing rapidly on his phone with his knees tight to his chest. Seonghwa was on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. 

“I said he was gay, and you totally said he wasn’t, and then what happened, he - ”

“I did not say he wasn’t gay!” Yunho shouted, snatching the drink from Jongho’s hand before he spilled it all over the floor. Mingi grinned, leaning back on the couch and taking a small sip of his own drink. “I just said you shouldn’t assume things based on how people look - ”

“Oh _please_ ,” Jongho said with a roll of his eyes. “I knew from the second he opened his mouth! Are you kidding me?”

“You clown,” Yunho said, laughing as he took a sip from Jongho’s drink. The younger protested, lurching forward, but Yunho leaned to the side, and Jongho fell forward into the couch, causing Mingi to snort with laughter and slosh his drink all over his lap. 

“As much fun as I’m sure everyone is having listening to our dumb asses,” Yunho said, taking a moment to chug the rest of Jongho’s drink as Mingi watched him, wide-eyed. “Should we like...play a game or something?”  
  
Yeosang watched as Jongho attempted to stand up, stumbling a bit before walking around the back of the couch and poking Hongjoong in the shoulder. 

“A game sounds fun,” Seonghwa said, getting to his feet. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead and reaching for the now-empty glass in his hand. Yeosang smiled, offering the glass and chucking the TV remote at Mingi, who jumped, spilling more of his drink. 

“Seonghwa, you better make me a new drink and keep your dumb boyfriend away from me!” Mingi yelled in the direction of the kitchen as Yeosang snickered.  
  
“Let’s play I never!” Hongjoong suddenly shouted, tossing his phone aside and shoving Jongho, who giggled and leapt, surprisingly gracefully, over the back of the couch.  
  
They formed a circle; Yunho settled on the couch next to Mingi, giving him a shy smile. Yeosang once again nestled himself between Seonghwa’s legs, and they sat across from Yunho, Yeosang resting his head against the elder’s chest. Hongjoong sat himself to the left of Seonghwa and Yeosang, with Jongho sitting across from him. 

“Who wants to start?” Seonghwa asked, blushing as Yeosang rubbed circles into his thighs. 

“I will,” Hongjoong said, raising his hand. Yeosang snorted, reaching out to slap at Hongjoong’s outstretched hand. 

“You’re such a geek, you don’t need to raise your hand,” Yeosang said loudly. Hongjoong glared at him, slowly lowering his arm. 

“You’re rude,” He said with a sniff. “Seonghwa, your boyfriend is drunk. Please advise him to get a grip, before I do. Around his neck.” 

This surprised a snort out of Mingi, who nearly fell off the couch, he was laughing so hard. Jongho simply stared at Hongjoong with wide eyes for a moment before falling over, howling with laughter and slapping his thighs. Hongjoong stared at him, eyebrows raised into his hairline, and Yunho closed his eyes and shook his head as Jongho rolled around on the ground. 

“Are you quite finished annoying the hell out of everyone?” Yunho asked politely, reaching out to rest a hand on Jongho’s knee. The younger snorted, dissolving into another fit of giggles, and Yeosang began to snicker again. 

“Let’s just play the game,” Hongjoong said, looking away from Jongho with a comically disgusted look on his face. “I never laughed so hard I almost peed myself in front of a group of strangers who were still debating whether or not they wanted to be my friend.” 

“Why would  you say that?” Yunho shouted, launching a pillow in Hongjoong’s direction as Jongho only laughed harder, now emitting the most ridiculous wheezing sound any of them had ever heard. Yeosang threw his head back with laughter, causing Seonghwa to shout out and slap him on the shoulder. 

“You just headbutted me, shithead!” Seonghwa growled, attempting to remove Yeosang from his lap. Yeosang whined, grabbing onto Seonghwa’s thighs, and Mingi curled into a ball in the corner of the couch, shaking with silent laughter. 

“Great job,” Yunho said, nodding at Hongjoong and applauding. “In the future, maybe don’t say funny shit like that when someone is _literally_ losing their lungs.” 

Hongjoong looked incredibly offended as he took a small sip of his drink. Jongho’s laughter began to die down, and Yunho gestured in Mingi’s direction. 

“Why don’t you go next before Jongho coughs up the rest of his internal organs,” Yunho said, kicking at Jongho and missing wildly. 

“Uh...I never...wrote a song before?”

“You can’t single people out!” Hongjoong cried indignantly after taking a big gulp of his drink. “That’s not fair.” 

“That’s the point of the game,” Mingi said, sticking his tongue out and eliciting a giggle from Yunho. 

“You’re just jealous you never had the talent,” Jongho said, taking a small sip. 

“Don’t be rude,” Yunho said, reaching out to slap Jongho on the thigh. “I never acted like a dumb drunk bitch in front of people we are _trying_ to be friends with.” 

Jongho glared at him, taking another small sip before setting his cup down. “You know, I feel very attacked right now,” He said. “If you don’t stop bullying me I’m gonna leave.” 

“Oh please, you’re the biggest bully of all,” Yunho said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well I’m next, and I never got personally invited to Dynasty and said no!” 

The room went silent as Yunho fully punched Jongho on the arm, leveling a deathly glare at him. 

“You got into Dynasty?” Yeosang asked, looking thoroughly impressed. Hongjoong raised his eyebrows, reaching across the circle to pat Jongho on the knee, and Mingi was staring at Yunho with wide eyes. 

“You got into Dynasty and said no?” Mingi breathed. “Why would you say no?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Yunho said, blushing furiously. “I didn’t - that’s - can we talk about this later?” 

Jongho at least had the decency to look guilty as he rubbed his arm. 

“Okay sorry, I got caught up on the moment,” He mumbled. “Who’s next?” 

“You seriously said no?” Mingi demanded, setting his drink down. “Why??” 

“Can we _please_ move on?” Yunho begged, downing the rest of his drink. “Isn’t this supposed to be a game?” 

“I think Seonghwa is falling asleep,” Yeosang said, craning his neck to peer at his boyfriend, who was indeed nodding off. Yeosang sat up, offering his hand. Seonghwa looked up at him sleepily, and yawned as Yeosang pulled him to his feet. 

“We’re gonna head out,” Yeosang said, wrapping an arm around Seonghwa’s waist. 

“I don’t think so!” Hongjoong said, struggling to jump to his feet. “You’re gonna sleep in the spare room and that’s that. Nobody is walking or driving home at this time of night, _especially_ after drinking!” 

“You have a s-spare room?” Jongho slurred, “How big is this god damn apartment?” Yunho tossed a pillow at him and Hongjoong blushed, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I don’t - ”

“His dad pays for it,” Mingi said loudly, raising his glass. “And thank god for that!” 

“Okay, everyone is going to bed,” Hongjoong announced, kicking at Mingi. “Jongho, let’s go. My room. I’ll sleep on the floor. You are _so_ drunk - ”

“Your mom is drunk,” Jongho said defensively, pouting in the most adorable way Mingi had ever seen. He watched as Hongjoong pulled Jongho to his room, arguing all the way and trying to keep Jongho from removing his shirt. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yunho said in a rush, turning to Mingi the second they were alone. “Seriously, I’ve never seen him like that, I think he was just so nervous to be around Hongjoong, and he drank too much, I don’t - ”

“Hey, take a breath!” Mingi said with a laugh, nudging Yunho with his foot. “You don’t need to apologize.” 

“God, he was such a mess,” Yunho groaned, “I mean seriously, what was that about?” 

“Hey, I can’t say I’ve never gotten sloppy drunk before,” Mingi responded. “This one time, oh my _god,_ I was such a mess, I almost tried to dance on the table at the bar, and Wooy - ” He cut himself off, looking down at his feet. Yunho turned to him, frowning and leaning forward. A pleasant warmth had settled into his skin, a soft pre-drunk buzz. He could see the pain in Mingi’s face, the hesitation, and behind it all, he could tell Mingi was just desperate to talk about it, to tell someone everything. 

“Mingi...I don’t want to rush or pressure you, but...you’ve mentioned Wooyoung a couple times now. I don't think not talking about it is really helping you.” 

Mingi looked away; he didn’t look angry, just quiet, and once more - just sad. His eyes closed and rested his chin on his knees, chewing on his lower lip. 

“I guess I - ” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t know how to talk about it. I don’t like to think about it, but that’s pretty much all I do. It all just sucks. We’ve all been friends for a long time, and it’s so fucked when we’re mad at each other.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it, but if you want to, I’m willing to listen. I want to be here for you.” 

Mingi smiled, looking over at Yunho with his cheeks pressed against his knees. “You’re really nice. You might be a little too nice.” 

“Well you don’t seem to be very nice to yourself, so someone has to,” Yunho said, smiling back and blushing slightly. 

“Okay, I...I think I wanna tell you what happened,” Mingi said slowly. “But I don’t want you to judge me. I’m not exactly innocent here.” 

“I promise,” Yunho said, scooting closer and leaning on his hands with his elbows pressed to his knees. “I’m all ears.” He looked at Mingi with a kind smile on his face, looking like he was actually interested and invested in what Mingi had to say, and it was the most heartwarming thing Mingi had ever seen. 

“I guess it started with the hugging.” 

* * *

An hour and a half later, Yunho sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, frowning with concentration as Mingi finally wrapped up what had been a surprisingly long story. 

“And when I saw him at the showcase, I don’t know, I just...wasn’t ready. Why would he try to talk to me there? What was I supposed to say?” 

He took a deep breath, looking shyly at Yunho and clearing his throat. “I guess...I guess that’s the whole story.” 

Yunho bit his lip, still frowning, and Mingi felt his stomach tingling with anticipation. The alcohol had long since worn off, and he felt a bit breathless; he had never laid it all out like that for someone before, and he couldn’t deny it felt good to finally have that weight unloaded. 

“Can I speak with full honesty here?” Yunho asked, looking just as nervous as Mingi felt.   
“Uh...yeah?” 

“Wooyoung is a dick.” 

This startled a laugh out of Mingi and he clapped his hands over his mouth, not interested in receiving an all caps text from Hongjoong telling him to shut up. 

“He is!” Yunho said defensively. “I mean, it’s so clear he liked you! He kept flirting with you and leading you on, and it was all sexy and exciting, and the whole time he was involved with this San guy, right? So he knew what he was doing to you! I don’t buy his whole _I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I want you but I can’t be with you right now_ bullshit! And he’s the one who got all touchy and close to you when his fucking boyfriend walked in on you guys, and he just stood there saying nothing while you got yelled at! And how _dare_ he ask if he could kiss you! I can’t believe him! And then he shows up to the fucking showcase looking all sad and pathetic, trying to make you feel bad for him! No wonder you were crying in the library!” 

Yunho’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he sat straight up, his brow furrowed in anger. Mingi couldn’t breathe; his entire body felt like it was on fire, and he could feel goosebumps rising on his arms. Part of him wanted to jump to Wooyoung’s defense, and the other part wanted to cry from the relief of Yunho not judging him, and there was a third, inexplicable part of him in the back of his mind that wanted to reach out and smooth the anger from Yunho’s face with his fingers.

“I shouldn’t have kissed him,” Mingi began, but Yunho was just not having it. 

“What the fuck were you supposed to say, no? You’ve been in love with this guy for months and you finally get the opportunity to kiss him, I sure as hell would have said yes if I were you!” 

“He’s not a bad guy,” Mingi mumbled. Yunho scoffed, and Mingi felt his relief begin to dissipate. It wasn’t fair of Yunho to judge Wooyoung; just because he now knew the whole story, it didn’t mean he knew who Wooyoung was as a person, and Mingi knew Wooyoung would never intentionally hurt him. 

“You don’t know him,” He snapped, trying to ignore Yunho’s sudden look of surprise and hurt. “It’s - it’s a complicated situation, and you can’t just judge him based off of this one thing.” 

They both sat in silence, and Mingi began to regret ever saying anything. He watched Yunho carefully, waiting for him to speak. When he did, his voice was quiet and tinged with frustration. 

“Have you noticed that whenever we finally start having a conversation, we always end up fighting?” 

Mingi had noticed, and he knew it was his fault. 

It wasn’t as if he idolized Wooyoung - he knew everyone had flaws, and there were plenty of times Wooyoung had made him angry or hurt his feelings. Mingi knew everyone thought he saw Wooyoung as perfect, and it just wasn’t true. He wasn’t trying to excuse or justify Wooyoung’s behavior, but nobody knew him like Mingi did.Their relationship had always been different than everyone else’s, even Seonghwa, who had known Wooyoung the longest. From the moment Mingi had met Wooyoung, he had been enchanted with him; you really couldn’t help it. He was handsome, sweet, loyal, and fun to be around, but he was also sexy and exciting and intoxicating. Maybe Mingi hadn’t realized the extent of his attraction to Wooyoung until it was too late, but neither had Wooyoung, and it wasn’t as if you could just turn off your feelings like a light switch.

“I have...a complicated relationship with Wooyoung,” Mingi finally said. Yunho rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch with his arms folded, and Mingi felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and panic. “I can’t see him as a villain. I really try, and everyone keeps telling me I didn’t do anything wrong, but I - I love Wooyoung so much, and we’ve been so close for so long, and he’s been a huge, constant part of my life and then I wanted him in my life in a different way, and I guess...I guess I haven’t let go of the idea that I can still have him the way I want. I’m sensitive about him, and I get defensive when I feel like people are judging me.” 

“I said I wouldn’t judge you, and I meant it,” Yunho responded, fighting to keep the annoyance off his face. 

“I don’t mean judging me for kissing him,” Mingi said. “I mean judging me for not being able to stay mad at him. For still missing him and wanting him, and for defending him. I know it’s pathetic, trust me. I guess that’s also why I get so mad, because I know how pathetic it is and I feel so stupid.” 

The anger disappeared from Yunho’s face, and he gave Mingi a sad, sympathetic smile. 

“I’m not judging you for that, Mingi. I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but I can tell you are a kind, sweet, loyal person. You let your emotions show, and it’s wonderful, but its also something other people can used against you, and it sounds like that’s what Wooyoung was doing. I can’t help but be angry at him, even if I don’t know him. He hurt you, and he made you think it was your fault, and that just makes me...it makes me really mad.” 

Mingi curled into himself, hiding his face in his knees.  
  
“Why do you care about me so much? I’ve never even heard my friends talk to me this way. I don’t understand…” He trailed off, shaking his head and chancing a peek at Yunho, who was staring at him with another one of those intense looks. Mingi felt his chest tighten, and his breath was taken away as Yunho ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know either,” Yunho admitted, laughing lightly. “I guess there’s just something about you that makes me feel...protective.” 

“It’s probably cause I was crying when we met,” Mingi said with a grin. “You think I’m a big baby now, don’t you?” 

“I do not!” Yunho protested, smiling widely. “But isn’t it past your bedtime? Do you need me to get your paci?” 

He ducked as Mingi launched a pillow at him, and both of them giggled like children as they smacked each other with pillows, rolling around on the couch. Mingi tried to hold in a scream as Yunho tackled him and they both landed on the floor, tangled up in each other’s legs. Mingi couldn’t remember the last time he felt this carefree, and he rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and smiling down at Yunho, whose dark hair was falling into his eyes. Their legs were still intertwined, and they both fell silent as they looked at each other, taking note of how close they were laying. Yunho mirrored Mingi’s position, leaning on his hand, the smile fading from his face as he gazed at Mingi, some sort of hidden question in his eyes. 

The air felt thick and charged, and it felt terrifying and wonderful all at once as Yunho leaned forward ever so slightly. 

“We should probably get to sleep,” He said a bit breathlessly, and Mingi felt some sort of hopefulness fall away, deflating and rolling into a sitting position. 

“Um, yeah. I guess we should.” He jumped to his feet, offering Yunho his hand, and the other boy took it with no hesitation; his skin was smooth and he gripped Mingi’s hand firmly, holding on perhaps a bit longer than necessary before letting go. 

“Uh, you can sleep in my room if you want, and I can take the couch?” 

Yunho rolled his eyes, beginning to gather the pillows that lay strewn across the floor.   
“No way, dude. I’ll sleep on the couch. Do you have an extra blanket?” 

His tone left no room for argument, and Mingi bit his lip for a moment before deciding not to press the issue. 

“Yeah, I’ll get you one from my room,” He said, and as he walked towards the hallway, he heard Yunho call out, “Can you grab me a stuffie while you’re in there? Unless you can’t sleep without them!” 

Gritting his teeth, Mingi stomped to his room as quietly as he could, and when he returned to the living room he chucked the blanket at Yunho as hard as he could. Yunho grinned, catching the blanket in midair and winking. 

“Don’t expect me to make you breakfast in the morning,” Mingi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. “If you’re done making fun of me, I’m going to bed.” 

“Sweet dreams, baby boy!” Yunho said in a sing-song voice, and Mingi tried his hardest to ignore the way his stomach flipped at the pet name, even if it had been said as a joke. 

* * *

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:45 AM** :   
MIN MIN 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:46 AM** :   
IS YUNHO IN YOUR ROOM??? TELL ME NOW 

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:50 AM** :   
I assumed he would sleep on the couch and I do not see him out here, hmm!!!!!! 

 **Yeosang  
** **9:02 AM** :   
full offense hongjoong but why the fuck are you awake and why can’t you yell at mingi in a private conversation

 **Hongjoong  
9:05 AM**:  
I got approximately four hours of sleep last night, because Jongho is the loudest and most restless sleeper in the world.

 **Yeosang**  
**9:07 AM** :  
and why would him being restless bother you, if you slept on the floor? 🤔

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:10 AM** :   
I can't say I appreciate your accusation, sir. 

 **Yeosang**  
**9:15 AM** :   
🤷♂️ 

 **Seonghwa**  
**9:20 AM** :   
How about we all put our phones away and go back to sleep?

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:23 AM** :   
Like you and Yeosang haven't been all over each other for at least an hour already. 

 **Yeosang**  
**9:25 AM** :   
and that's my cue to turn off my phone. bye hyung, please choke ❤️

* * *

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:30 AM** :   
Min min please wake up so I can yell at you. 

 **Mingi**  
**9:35 AM** :   
is there something i can help you with, sir? 

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:36 AM** :   
DID YOU SLEEP WITH YUNHO LAST NIGHT 

 **Mingi**  
**9:37 AM** :   
who?

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:39 AM** :   
I'm sorry sir do you think this is a GAME? 

 **Mingi**  
**9:48 AM** :   
✅read 9:45 AM 

 **Hongjoong**  
**9:50 AM** :   
YOU CAN'T JUST TYPE THAT OUT YOU FUCKER I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS 

 **Mingi**  
**10:10 AM** :   
hongjoong i love u so much, you're my favorite dad but have you ever considered minding your own damn business? 

 **Hongjoong**  
**10:15 AM** :  
The disrespect I am receiving this morning is UNREAL 

 **Hongjoong**  
**10:17 AM** :   
I ask one simple question pertaining to your new boyfriend's whereabouts and I am suddenly a bully 

 **Hongjoong**    
**10:19 AM** :   
I will not be making you breakfast this morning or any other morning 

 **Hongjoong**  
**10:24 AM** :   
DON'T IGNORE ME I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE NOW 

 **Hongjoong**  
**10:27 AM** :   
You're all disowned. 

* * *

 **Wooyoung**  
**10:35 AM** :   
hey can we talk today?  
  
**Seonghwa**    
**10:45 AM** :   
Sure, what time?   
  
**Wooyoung**  
**10:46 AM** :   
can we get lunch? 

 **Seonghwa**  
**10:48 AM** :    
Yeah do you wanna meet outside your apartment at 12 and walk to Tin Roof?

 **Wooyoung**  
**10:50 AM** :   
sounds good. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**10:51 AM** :  
thank you. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**10:55 AM** :   
um, i saw on hongjoong's snapchat that you guys all hung out after the showcase? 

 **Seonghwa**  
**11:14 AM** :   
Yeah, we all went back to Hongjoong's and had some drinks. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**11:16 AM** :   
it looked like you guys were having fun. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**11:18 AM** :   
who was the guy sitting next to mingi? i saw him at the showcase too. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**11: 20 AM** :   
He's just someone Mingi met a couple weeks ago. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**11:25 AM** :   
oh, okay. i'll see you soon.

 **Seonghwa**  
**11:26 AM** :  
See you soon, Wooyoungie. 

* * *

 

 **Yunho**  
**11:50 AM** :   
Hey! Sorry I disappeared without saying goodbye this morning, I had an appointment I totally forgot about. 

 **Mingi**  
**12:15 PM** :  
it's okay. i did say i wasn't gonna make you breakfast anyway. 

 **Yunho**  
**12:17 PM** :   
Are you still mad that I called you a baby?

 **Mingi**  
**12:20 PM** :   
i've actually completely moved on from it, and in fact don't remember what you are referring to. 

 **Yunho**  
**12:21 PM** :   
Whatever you say, baby boy🤗

 **Mingi**  
**12:24 PM** :   
you, uh. really shouldn't call me that. 

 **Yunho**  
**12:26 PM** :   
Does it really bother you? I'll stop! 

 **Mingi**  
**12:28 PM** :   
it's not that, it's just. 

 **Yunho**  
**12:30 PM** :   
????

 **Mingi**  
**12:35 PM** :    
nothiiiiing never mind 🙃 

 **Yunho**  
**12:37 PM** :   
Okay?? That's not an explanation?? 

 **Yunho**  
**12:40 PM** :    
Hello?????

 **Yunho**  
**12:45 PM** :   
Now who is ditching who??!!!

* * *

 **Wooyoung**  
**2:22 PM:**  
are you just going to keep ignoring me? i feel like a stalker now. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**2:25 PM** :   
i know you're mad, but it's been weeks. can we just talk? 

 **Wooyoung**  
**2:39 PM** :   
i would at least like to know if we are broken up. 

 **Wooyoung**  
**2:58 PM** :   
i'm definitely a stalker. 

* * *

 **Seonghwa**  
**3:20 PM** :   
Can we talk?

 **San**  
**3:30 PM** :   
about what. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**3** : **37 PM** :   
First of all, how are you? 

 **San**  
**3:40 PM** :   
i'm fine. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**3:45 PM** :   
None of us have heard from you in a while. 

 **San**  
**3:47 PM** :   
well you're hearing from me now, and i said i'm fine. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**3:50 PM** :   
Okay, if you say you're fine I believe you. Are you ever going to talk to Wooyoung? 

 **San**  
**4:01 PM** :   
did you seriously just text me to try and get me to talk to him? 

 **Seonghwa**  
**4:02 PM** :   
No, I texted you to ask how you are, and you shut that down pretty quickly. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**4:10 PM** :   
Okay that was rude. I'm sorry. 

 **San**  
**5:02 PM** :   
you know what? i'm sorry. i really am. i don't know what the fuck my problem is. i shouldn't have talked to mingi like that, and i shouldn't be avoiding wooyoung. i miss him, and i miss you guys. i just don't know what to do at this point. whenever i think about talking to mingi i get so mad at myself and i feel so shitty about how i acted. it's not mature of me to ignore wooyoung, but i don't know what to do. this is all fucked. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**5:06 PM** :   
Do you want to come over? I can make dinner, and we can talk things through. 

 **San**  
**5:10 PM** :   
really? 

 **Seonghwa**  
**5:13 PM** :   
Come over at 7, okay? 

 **San**  
**5:14 PM** :   
will yeosang be there? 

 **Seonghwa**  
**5:17 PM** :   
I promise it will be just us. 

 **San**  
**5:19 PM** :   
i don't deserve you as a friend. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**5:25 PM:**    
No one does. 😌

* * *

 

 **Jongho**  
**5:45 PM** :   
YUNHO 

 **Jongho**  
**5:52 PM** :   
WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY 

 **Jongho**  
**6:00 PM** :   
I' M IN FUCKIGN CRISIS 

 **Jongho**  
**6:09 PM** :   
I'VE BEEN IN CRISIS ALL DAY AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN???? 

 **Jongho**  
**6:17 PM** :   
THE ANSWER IS NOWHERE 

 **Yunho**  
**6:19 PM** :   
Should i call an ambulance?

 **Jongho**  
**6:20 PM** :   
oh hey! quick question, no big deal, where the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN 

 **Yunho**  
**6:26 PM** :   
Out. Why are you screaming?   
  
**Jongho**  
**6:31 PM** :   
because i'm FUCKING mortified that's why 

 **Yunho**  
**6:34 PM** :   
What happened? 

 **Jongho**  
**6:39 PM** :   
I WOKE UP HUNGOVER AS A MOTHERFUCKER IN HONGJOONG'S FUCKING BED 

 **Jongho**  
**6:39 PM** :   
AND HE WASN'T THERE AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF 

 **Jongho**  
**6:40 PM** :   
SO I WENT OUT TO THE KITCHEN AND HE WAS MAKING BREAKFAST 

 **Jongho**  
**6:40 PM** :   
AND I APOLOGIZED FOR MY DUMB BITCH ASS LAST NIGHT AND HE WAS REALLY NICE ABOUT IT

 **Jongho**  
**6:41 PM** :   
HE SAID IT WAS OKAY AND I SHOULDN'T BE EMBARRASSED AND HE WAS JUST JOKING WHEN HE CLOWNED ME DURING THE GAME

 **Yunho**  
**6:41 PM** :   
Did something happen that you should be mortified about? 

 **Jongho**  
**6:42 PM** :   
oh i don't know, how about EVERY SECOND OF MY BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT????/// why did you let me get that drunk 😫😫😫

 **Yunho**  
**6:43 PM** :   
Do you really wanna go there with me right now? 

 **Jongho**  
**6:45 PM** :   
he was so nice but i KNOW he isn't into me. i could tell. 

 **Yunho**  
**6:48 PM** :   
Just so I'm clear, you're freaking out because he made you breakfast and told you there's no need to be embarrassed? 

 **Jongho**  
**6:50 PM** :   
brb i'm taking applications for a new best friend 

 **Yunho**  
**7:00 PM** :   
Sorry, I'm failing to see what the problem is here??? 

 **Jongho**  
**7:01 PM** :   
i'm saying it AIN'T gonna happen 

 **Yunho**  
**7:02 PM** :   
Did he tell you that? 

 **Jongho**  
**7:03 PM** :   
he didn't HAVE to

 **Jongho**  
**7:03 PM** :   
i just KNOW 

 **Yunho**  
**7:04 PM** :   
Okay, full offense but have you considered getting a grip?

 **Yunho**  
**7:06 PM** :   
Just ask him. 

 **Jongho**  
**7:10 PM** :   
ASK HIM???? WHAT KIND OF GARBAGE ADVICE IS THAT 

 **Yunho**  
**7:12 PM** :   
Can you not be irritating for ten seconds 

 **Jongho**  
**7:15 PM** :   
oh i'm sorry, we can't all meet giant handsome babies and have immediate chemistry with them 

 **Yunho**  
**7:17 PM** :   
This AIN'T about me

 **Jongho**  
**7:19 PM** :   
i'm on my way to whoop your ass 

 **Jongho**  
**7:22 PM** :   
where tf are you anyway???

 **Yunho**  
**7:25 PM** :   
Out. 

* * *

 **Mingi**  
**8:29 PM** :   
hi. 

 **Yunho**  
**8:35 PM** :   
Hi :) 

 **Mingi**  
**8:41 PM** :   
what's up? 

 **Yunho**  
**8:45 PM** :   
I'm dancing. What's up with you? 

 **Mingi**  
**8:47 PM** :   
oh **😳**

 **Yunho  
8:51 PM:   
**Oh?

 **Mingi**  
**8:53 PM** :   
what are you dancing to? 

 **Yunho**  
**8:55 PM** :   
I'm working on a couple different ones right now. My favorite is probably this one song called Ko Ko Bop, have you heard it? 

 **Mingi**  
**9:03 PM** :   
are you kidding me??? that's like my favorite song! i learned the choreo like an hour after i first saw the music video

 **Yunho**  
**9:05 PM** :   
...You know the Ko Ko Bop choreo...

 **Mingi**  
**9:06 PM** :   
...yeah? 

 **Mingi**  
**9:12 PM** :   
???

 **Yunho**  
**9:15 PM** :   
Hi. 

 **Mingi**  
**9:18 PM** :   
you're weird. 

 **Yunho**  
**9:20 PM** :   
Sorry, it's just weird picturing such a baby boy doing that dance...

 **Mingi**  
**9:23 PM** :   
tell me what studio you're at and i'll come beat your ass!! 

 **Yunho**  
**9:27 PM** :   
Or you could come practice the choreo with me 🤔

 **Mingi**  
**9:30 PM** :   
...for real ? 

 **Yunho**  
**9:32 PM** :   
Yeah? I'm just in studio A in the art building. 

 **Mingi**  
**9:35 PM** :   
um, yeah. okay i'll see you in a few minutes i guess?

 **Yunho**  
**9:36 PM** :   
See you soon, baby boy 😊

 **Mingi**  
**9:45 PM** :   
i'm not coming anymore. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, check out my ateez instagram account @yungiflavored!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know this choreo?” Mingi asked, lazily beginning to dance over to Yunho. 
> 
> “Never heard of the song,” Yunho said, knowing how obvious the lie was before he even finished saying it. “NCT who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you’re all aware, I will never ever write any explicit sex scenes in my stories. But that doesn’t mean things can’t get spicy, right?

Yunho sat with his legs crossed, leaning back against the mirrors in the dance studio. He’d toweled himself off several times already, and this had done very little to stop the sweat from sliding down his forehead and into his eyes. He swiped at this forehead, frowning as he scrolled through instagram, growing angrier by the second. 

If stalking this Wooyoung guy on instagram and getting more and more furious on behalf of a guy he’d hung out with all of one time wasn’t a sign he was whipped, he didn’t know what was.  A part of him wondered if he was being a little psycho - he didn’t really know Mingi, he didn’t know Wooyoung, and he really didn’t know all that much about their relationship, but the anger he felt when he saw how sad Mingi looked sometimes - if he didn’t think it was serious psycho behavior, he would go find Wooyoung wherever he was and kick him in the balls. The worst part, honestly, was that he was gorgeous. He had a beautiful smile, thick ash-blonde hair similar to Jongho’s, and his fashion sense was fucking decadent. 

Seriously? Fuck this guy. 

Wooyoung had over a thousand followers on instagram, and nearly five hundred posts. He hadn’t posted in over three weeks, and his most recent post was a video of Mingi practicing the choreography to Aurora, with a series of multi-colored hearts as the caption. It was very telling, Yunho thought, that Wooyoung had more posts about Mingi than anyone else, including San, who was another hot guy with jet black hair and red streaks, with the most angled, beautiful jawline Yunho had ever seen on another human being. It wasn’t fair how all of Mingi’s friends could drop out of college to become models and probably never have to worry about money again. 

Most of the posts of Mingi were selfies taken with him, or candid pictures of him, or short videos of him doing every day things with cute, vomit-inducing captions. It was a bad idea to keep scrolling, and yet he did, and then he came across a bunch of posts where Mingi had _blue fucking hair,_ and that was when Yunho felt his ear get hot and he knew it was time to exit Instagram. How ridiculously devastating was it that Mingi could be hollering like a toddler about a dessert in one video, then looking into the camera with heavily-lined eyes and smirking while sticking out his tongue in the next? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. 

And now he was sitting, staring at his locked phone, wondering if he wanted to help Mingi get over Wooyoung so he could move on his with his life, or if he just wanted Mingi to be available to him, and for the hundredth time, he tried to tell himself he didn’t know Mingi, and maybe he should take a breath and a step back. It was ridiculous to have such a strong crush on a guy he barely knew. He jumped as his phone buzzed, and when he saw a simple “hi” from Mingi, his heart began to pound, and he could not stop smiling. 

Fucking whipped. 

* * *

Mingi shuffled his feet as he slowly approached studio A. His palms were a little clammy and he was breathing heavily as though he had sprinted here, and he wasn’t really sure why. He hadn’t eaten anything weird, and the weather was lovely - a cool breeze accompanying him as he had walked here. 

Strange.

  
He peeked in through the small glass window, his hand freezing right before he knocked. Yunho was standing in the middle of the studio, arms stretched above his head, panting heavily and absolutely dripping with sweat. He wore a plain black t-shirt tucked into black joggers that hugged his calves, and Mingi found himself swallowing as he stared through the window. Yunho’s arms slowly fell  to his sides and he tugged a hand through his hair, slicking it back, and that much sweat shouldn’t be hot but Mingi’s mouth was dry and he couldn’t bring himself to knock, and why had he decided to come here again? 

He was about to turn and run when Yunho caught his gaze and a smile lit up his face, and how could Mingi leave now, when Yunho looked so happy to see him? He bounded over, opening the door and stepping back so Mingi could enter the studio. 

“I’m glad you actually came,” Yunho said with a grin. “Do you forgive me, baby boy?” 

“Oh my _god,_ I am literally begging you to stop calling me that,” Mingi groaned, shuffling into the studio and dropping his bag on the floor. “I’ll leave, I am so serious.” 

Yunho only smiled wider, dropping low into a mocking bow. “My deepest apologies, Sir Mingi.” 

Mingi, who was in the middle of removing his sweatshirt, paused to stare blankly at Yunho for a moment before calmly saying, “You’re irritating.” 

Yunho laughed, swinging his arms in wide circles before running into a somersault. 

* * *

Seonghwa sat with his fingers tangled in Yeosang’s hair, his chest heavy with affection as Yeosang smiled shyly down at him. Seonghwa was sitting up in bed with his back against the wall, Yeosang straddling his lap with his legs pressed tightly against either side of him. Seonghwa’s fingers slid up the back of Yeosang’s neck and he grabbed a handful of hair, tugging slightly and finding himself a little breathless as Yeosang groaned, his head falling back. Seonghwa licked his lips as he saw Yeosang’s exposed neck, leaning forward and curving his fingers around Yeosang’s throat. 

“You’re mean,” Yeosang breathed, head tilted back and eyelids fluttering as Seonghwa peppered his neck with kisses. Seonghwa hummed in agreement as he placed a soft trail of kisses down to Yeosang’s collarbone. 

“You promised you wouldn’t make us late,” Yeosang said accusingly, his hands resting on Seonghwa’s shoulders. His breath hitched as Seonghwa’s lips came to rest at a particularly sensitive spot, sucking the beginnings of a hickey into the skin. 

“ _No_ way,” Yeosang said, reaching up without thinking to yank at Seonghwa’s hair. The elder sucked in a deep breath, attempting and failing miserably at hiding a deep moan in the back of his throat. 

“I _told_ you not to wear your hair like that,” Seonghwa said defensively, running his hands down the front of Yeosang’s shirt and sliding his fingers into his belt loops. Yeosang huffed, leaning back with his hands still in Seonghwa’s hair. 

“You’re the one who wanted to see this movie, and now you’re keeping us from leaving.” 

“I don’t care about the movie,” Seonghwa whined, tugging on Yeosang’s belt loops.

“You have literally been waiting for this movie to come to our theater for two months. It’s only gonna be here for like three days - ”

“Yeo,” Seonghwa pouted, “You don’t even want to see the movie. It’s in French, and there are subtitles, and it’s a late movie anyway, and wouldn’t you much rather - ”

“If I agree not to go,” Yeosang murmured, climbing off of Seonghwa’s lap and pushing him down on the bed, “Will you shut up?” 

He positioned his legs on either side of Seonghwa’s waist, running his hands from his stomach and up across his arms, coming to stop at his wrists. Seonghwa gazed up at him, eyes wide breathing heavily. 

“You’re the mean one,” Seonghwa said, smirking even as Yeosang pinned his wrists to the bed, rolling his hips gently. 

“I was going to sit through a three hour French film for you,” Yeosang said calmly, bringing his lips to Seonghwa’s and placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You weren’t going to pay attention anyway,” Seonghwa said breathlessly, wriggling under Yeosang and trying to lean forward and kiss him. 

“I don’t think so,” Yeosang said, gripping Seonghwa’s wrists tighter and cocking his head to the side. “We’re gonna play a game, okay hyung?” 

Seonghwa, who rarely saw this side of Yeosang, immediately went still, laying his head back on the pillow. Yeosang’s pupils were dilated and he gazed down at Seonghwa with a hunger so intoxicating they both found themselves feeling dizzy. 

“I’m going to let go of your hands, and then I’m going to kiss you. And if you touch me, you lose. If I touch you, I lose. Does that sound good?” 

“What happens when we lose?” Seonghwa asked, licking his lips slowly. Yeosang shrugged. 

“If I lose, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“And if I lose?” 

Yeosang smiled, releasing Seonghwa’s hands and placing his own behind his back. 

“I’ll do whatever you want.” 

* * *

 **Jongho  
** **10:03 PM** :  
Jeong Yunho. I have not seen you all day. If you don’t tell me where you are, I am calling the police. I am calling the FBI. I am going to break your kneecaps. 

 **Jongho** ****  
**10:13 PM** :  
Seriously????? 

 **Jongho** ****  
**10:24 PM** :  
You really can’t even tell me where you are??? 

 **Jongho** ****  
**10:31 PM** :  
I was serious, i took applications for a new best friend and the interviews start tomorrow. 

* * *

“You’re seriously not going to dance with me?” 

“Are you kidding me? After seeing you dance? No thanks, buddy.” 

“You know, I don’t think buddy is any better than baby boy.” 

 Yunho snickered, drawing his knees against his chin and attempting to hide his face. Mingi stood in front of him, bent at the waist and stretching his arms and legs. He looked at Yunho through his hair, frowning. 

“I think the fact that you already saw me dance means that I should get to see you dance. It’s only fair. _And_ it’s the whole reason I came here.” 

“Is it the only reason?” Yunho asked, tilting his head to the side. He gazed up at Mingi with his chin on his knees, and Mingi found himself unable to hold his gaze, turning away and swinging his arms at his sides. 

“I just wanna see two bars. Is that too much to ask?”

“It’s a lot to ask,” Yunho said, getting to his feet and folding his arms across his chest. “Are you blushing?” 

“Oh my god, I swear I’ll leave if you don’t stop!” Mingi shouted, practically galloping over to the sound system. “I’m picking the music. Fuck off.” 

Yunho grinned, bouncing on his feet and subtly hitting the woah. Mingi snorted, and the first few beats of one of Yunho’s favorite songs sounded through the speakers. He froze, turning to Mingi, who was standing and smirking at him with his hands in his pockets. For the first time that night Yunho took a moment to fully appreciate what Mingi was wearing - a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a tight pair of light wash jeans that had rips in the knees. He almost asked why Mingi had worn jeans to practice dancing, but he understood. You couldn’t perform in jeans unless you practiced in them.  

“Do you know this choreo?” Mingi asked, lazily beginning to dance over to Yunho. 

“Never heard of the song,” Yunho said, knowing how obvious the lie was before he even finished saying it. “NCT who?” 

“You’re such a loser,” Mingi said, grinning. “Please dance with me?” 

He held out his hand, and right as the chorus hit, Yunho jumped into the choreography. 

* * *

Hongjoong hummed as he pulled his hair into a ponytail on the top of his head, dancing a small samba around the kitchen. Mingi had slipped out half an hour ago and Hongjoong had used what little self control he had to let him go without asking any questions. A few minutes after Mingi had left, Hongjoong had received a text asking if he could talk, and against his better judgment he had invited San over to the apartment, hoping that whatever was important enough to drag Mingi out of the apartment at 10 PM was important enough to keep him gone for a few hours. 

A knock sounded at the door and Hongjoong skipped over, smiling when he saw San’s nervous face. 

“Sannie!” Hongjoong exclaimed, pulling San into a hug and grabbing him by the wrist. He yanked San inside and closed the door, immediately sitting San down at the kitchen island and shoving a plate of chicken in his face. 

“Hyung, what - ”

“Eat,” Hongjoong commanded, sitting next to San and pulling up his own, considerably smaller plate of chicken. “I can already tell you haven’t been taking care of yourself, and that stops now. You’re going to eat, and then we are going to talk. _And,_ ” He said loudly, as San opened his mouth to protest, “I am not going to judge you. I’m not taking sides. I just want to see how you’re doing, okay?” 

San looked at him with clear suspicion on his face before nodding slowly and taking a small bite. His face immediately lit up, and he began shoveling chicken into his mouth. Hongjoong quickly looked down at his plate, trying to hide his grin. 

* * *

It occurred to Mingi that while he had spent weeks learning the Boss choreography last summer, he had never actually danced it with anyone else. Most of his friends were dancers, but none of them were at school for the dance program, and they didn’t practice very often, if ever. He remembered once when he had tried to teach Wooyoung, practically dragging him to the dance studio, but all he had wanted to do was take videos of Mingi dancing, which, while cute, ultimately just made Mingi feel like his interests weren’t important enough to actually pay attention to. 

Dancing with Yunho was nothing like Mingi had ever experienced. Even when Wooyoung or Hongjoong had agreed to dance with him, they often fell behind and their energy just didn’t match Mingi’s because, well, they just didn’t care enough. Yunho was just as passionate about dancing as Mingi, and it showed. He was quick and precise and it was hard not to be distracted by him. Even though they had never practiced before, they immediately knew which part they were dancing; Yunho jumped in front of Mingi with his hands on his knees, and they hit each move at the exact same time. They were both sweating and breathing heavily, and Mingi yelled with joy as they ended the choreo, clapping his hands together and jumping in the air. 

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed, “You’re so fucking good! I’ve never actually danced like this with anyone, god, I can barely keep up!” 

Yunho was grinning widely, combing back his hair with his fingers and bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

“That was fucking _amazing_ ,” He said, practically knocking Mingi over as he slapped him on the back. “God, that was so fun!” 

Mingi grinned, walking back over to the sound system, and Yunho called out, “You definitely don’t dance like a baby boy.” 

It was an innocent enough thing to say, but something about Yunho’s tone of voice made Mingi’s stomach explode with butterflies, and he looked up to find Yunho looking at him with red cheeks, hair slicked back with sweat, hands clasped behind his neck, and a shy smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” Mingi said quietly, and suddenly the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, and everything in him was screaming _run, run, run,_ because all he wanted to do was walk across the room and kiss the sweat from Yunho’s upper lip and he hadn’t had a thought like that about anyone but Wooyoung in _months,_ and out of all things that thought made him feel _so fucking relieved -_

It took him four strides to cross the room. 

He briefly registered the surprise on Yunho’s face before he had him pressed against the wall of mirrors, slanting their lips together in a bruising kiss. Yunho froze, eyes wide open, before his eyelids fluttered closed and his hands grasped Mingi’s hips, holding him firmly in place. Yunho whimpered as Mingi’s lips kissed a path down his neck, sucking the skin of his collarbone as his fingers slid up the back of his neck and into his sweat-soaked hair. 

“M - Mingi,” Yunho mumbled into Mingi’s hair, fingers trembling. “We - we shouldn’t - ”

He wondered for a moment what the _fuck_ he was thinking, stopping this, and then a picture of Wooyoung flashed across his mind, and with every ounce of willpower he had, he pushed Mingi away. 

Mingi staggered backwards, nearly falling over, and they stared at each other with wide eyes as they panted. Yunho rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, and as he covered his face, he heard Mingi moving around. 

“Wait, don’t - don’t go, can we talk about - ”

“I’m sorry,” Mingi said, quickly picking up his bag. “That wasn’t - I shouldn’t have done that, and I - I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Yunho said fiercely, hands balling into fists at his sides. “You don’t have to go, Mingi, I just think we should talk about - ”

“It won’t happen again,” Mingi said firmly, and he pushed the door open, walking out without a second glance.

* * *

Jongho sat cross-legged on his couch, cradling a bowl of popcorn in his lap and fighting to keep his eyes open. He had been waiting for Yunho to come home or text him back for nearly three hours, and it had stopped being funny about two hours and fifty-eight minutes ago. It wasn't like Yunho to avoid saying where he was, and he usually at least told Jongho when he was going to be home. All Jongho had been thinking about all day had been the embarrassment he felt when Hongjoong looked at him with pity and kindness in his eyes as he served Jongho breakfast. Yunho could say there was no way to know unless you asked, but sometimes - sometimes you just knew by the look on someone's face. 

It wasn't like he thought he was going to ride off into the sunset with Hongjoong, but he admired and respected him, and whenever he thought about the way he'd acted at the party, his entire body burned with humiliation. 

He heard the unmistakable sound of keys in the lock, and he nearly threw the bowl of popcorn across the room in his haste to jump off the couch. He launched himself across the living room, nearly slamming the door in Yunho's face.

"What the  _fuck,_ Jongho!" 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU MOTHER - "

" _Don't_ finish that sentence, I am not in the mood." 

Something in Yunho's voice shut Jongho up right away, and he frowned as Yunho pushed his way past Jongho and into his bedroom, slamming the door. 

"Um," Jongho called out. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" 

There was no answer, and if the three hours of radio silence hadn't concerned Jongho, this definitely did.

"Are you okay? Yunho?" 

Still no answer, and Jongho walked over to Yunho's bedroom door, trying the handle and breathing a sigh of relief when it turned. He gently pushed the door open and found Yunho lying face down on his bed with his pillow pressed over his head. 

"What the hell happened?" Jongho asked, frowning

and dropping to his knees, resting a hand on Yunho’s back. He heard a small sniffle. “Yunho...are you crying?” 

“No.” Even muffled by the mattress and the pillow Yunho’s voice was raspy, and he was definitely, absolutely lying. 

“It’s okay if you are,” Jongho said softly. “You don’t have to talk about it, okay?” 

Yunho removed the pillow from his head and sat up, and Jongho felt a twinge in his chest as he saw Yunho’s puffy eyes and red nose. 

“I was with Mingi,” He confessed, rubbing at his eyes. “Not all day, but...he came to the dance studio at like 10, and we were dancing together.” 

“And that made you cry?” 

“No, idiot,” Yunho said with a watery chuckle. “That’s not...we were dancing to Boss, and I was really shy but I actually did it, and then, well, it was so _fun_ , and I’ve never been able to dance like that with anyone, and it was - we were - ”

“Take a breath,” Jongho said, slightly alarmed, reaching out to rest a hand on Yunho’s knee. The elder nodded, wiping at his nose with his blanket. Jongho wrinkled his nose. 

“We have tissues, you know.” 

“Shut up,” Yunho sniffed. “I don’t know how it happened, honestly, one second we were standing across the room from each other, and the next second I was against the wall and we were - we were kissing.” 

“You WHAT?” Yunho flinched as Jongho jumped to his feet and began pacing. 

“Please don’t turn this into a big thing, it’s not a big deal and we d - ”

“Look, I know you’re whipped for this guy, but you can’t get involved with him! Not right now, he’s all into that other guy, Yoowung - ”

“Wooyoung!” 

“ _Whatever_ ! If you guys hook up now, while he’s not over that guy, then he’s _never_ gonna be over that guy - ”

“Don’t be dramatic - ”

“He doesn’t like you! He’s just using you to get over this guy!” 

Jongho clapped a hand over his mouth, freezing where he stood and turning to face the hurt splashed across Yunho’s stunned face. 

“Did it escape your notice that I’m already crying?” Yunho demanded, getting to his feet and giving Jongho a shove. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Is this your idea of making me feel better??” 

“Shit, I - Yunho I didn’t mean anything by it, I really didn’t, I just don’t want you to get hurt - ”

“Yeah, well Mingi isn’t going hurt me, you’re doing a fine fucking job of that yourself! Get out!” 

Jongho bit his lip, and Yunho looked away from him because he knew Jongho was about to cry, and as angry as he was, he was seriously a sucker whenever Jongho cried. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongho said, voice small, and left the room without another word. 

* * *

 **Mingi**  
**12:46 AM** :  
i know you probably don’t want to talk to me, but i’m really sorry. that was out of line, i don’t know what came over me. i’m really really sorry, and i promise it won’t happen again. you’re a really great guy, and i still want to be friends with you and i hope i didn’t ruin it.

* * *

San entered his apartment as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him and trying to calm his nerves. He hadn’t actually been to the apartment in weeks, and he felt a small sense of comfort as he breathed in. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” 

Wooyoung’s timid voice called out in the dark, and San turned a light on, unable to stop himself from smiling as he saw Wooyoung standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding up a wooden spoon. 

“What were you planning on doing with that spoon if I was actually a murderer?” 

“I - I would hit you with it,” Wooyoung said, frozen to the spot and looking confused, scared, and nervous. “What are you doing here, San?” 

“I live here.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” Wooyoung said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Surprisingly, San smiled. 

“I don’t want to fight. Okay? I just want to talk. Can we talk?” 

“Oh, so you get to decide when we talk,” Wooyoung said viciously, unable to stop himself. “You haven’t spoken to me in _weeks_ , and now you think you can just walk in here whenever you want?” 

“I do live here,” San said again, somehow feeling more calm the angrier Wooyoung got. 

“Do you think this is _funny_ ?” Wooyoung demanded. “I’m glad this so fun for you, while you fucking abandoned me and I was _begging_ you to talk to me - ”

“Wooyoung,” San said quietly. He reached out his hands, and Wooyoung glared at him, taking a step back. 

“I don’t think I want to talk right now, San. I’m not in the mood.” 

“Okay,” San said calmly. “If you don’t want to talk we don’t have to.” 

“I - what?” Wooyoung blinked. “O - okay?” 

“If you’re not ready, I’ll leave.” 

Wooyoung closed his mouth, frowning and taking a moment to think. 

“Do you - do you want to leave?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Wooyoung didn’t have to think about that at all. He didn’t want San to leave. He wanted San to stay, to kiss him, to hold him, to fucking ruin him. 

“No, I don’t want you to leave,” He said quietly. San gave him a sad smile and rushed forward to hug him. 

“I’m sorry,” San breathed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry -_ ”

“I love you,” Wooyoung whispered into San’s neck. “I love you, I - ”

San swallowed the next word in a kiss, grasping Wooyoung around the waist and lifting him onto the counter, and they had both missed this so much and it was a terrible idea, but they were both so desperate, and they were going swallow each other whole - 

“We need to talk,” San mumbled into Wooyoung’s lips, even as he slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. 

“Then talk,” Wooyoung breathed, locking his legs together around San’s waist and pulling him in tighter. 

“Wooyoung,” San said warningly. “We need to _talk -_ ”

"I want to touch you," Wooyoung whined, tugging at the waistband of San's pants. 

"I want to touch you too," San said softly, taking Wooyoung's wrists in his hands. He reached up to run a thumb across Wooyoung's lower lip. "But we need to talk first, okay?" 

Wooyoung nodded, cheeks flushed with excitement and embarrassment as he tugged his shirt back over his head.

"Are you still mad at me?" Wooyoung asked softly, looking up at San through his hair. 

"I don't know," San said honestly. "I can't...I talked to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, and they both helped me figure out how I feel. The thing is, I...I don't really know how I feel. I'm not mad at you anymore, honestly I just feel...sad." 

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung said immediately, and San shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry. And I don't mean that in...I just, I mean it's not that simple. It sucks what you did, but you're right. I told you to tell me if you had feelings for someone else, and then I got mad when you did." 

"Seonghwa asked me if I would take it back," Wooyoung said. "If I...would never get together with you, or if I would never do anything with Mingi. And I want to be honest with you, and I - I can't make that decision, because I love you, I love both of you. And I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth, and I don't wanna lie to you anymore." 

"It's okay," San whispered, resting his forehead against Wooyoung's. "I understand." 

"I'm a bad person," Wooyoung said, his voice breaking. He clutched the front of San's shirt, blinking rapidly because it wasn't fair of him to cry, he didn't get to be the one to break down. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Wooyoung’s head shot up so fast he almost gave San a bloody nose. When he looked San in the eye, he realized he was laughing, and Wooyoung smacked him playfully on the shoulder. 

“Can I ask you something?” Wooyoung asked shyly, holding San’s shirt tighter to hide his shaking hands. San nodded, and Wooyoung took a deep, shaky breath. “Will you be my boyfriend again?” 

"Wooyoung..." San sighed, resting his hands on Wooyoung's wrists. "I don't think we should make any decisions like that. If you still have feelings for Mingi..." 

"I want you," Wooyoung said, and felt a deep ache in his chest when he realized that this was true. Looking at San, he felt love, joy, happiness, home. His eyes closed and a few tears slipped out as he realized he would have to tell Mingi this. He would have to end everything with Mingi, and when that thought occurred, he felt a brief flare of panic - Mingi had been a part of him for so long, and the thought of giving him up was suddenly suffocating. 

"I can see you aren't sure of that," San said quietly. "And that's okay. I understand. But I don't think we should be together while you're still figuring it out. If I'm going to have you, I want all of you." 

"I understand," Wooyoung whispered. "I wish...I wish I wasn't such a coward." 

"You're not a coward," San replied, squeezing Wooyoung's wrist. He placed a kiss on his forehead, breathing deeply and wishing stupidly for a moment that he had less self control. "You just have a lot of love to give." 

"Don't say that like it's a good thing," Wooyoung grumbled. "I'm a hoe, that's what you're saying." 

San let out a shriek of laughter at this, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Wooyoung!" 

"It's true, you can say it," Wooyoung said, sighing dramatically and trying to stifle his own laughter. "I'm a big giant hoe." 

"You're a loser is what you are," San said with a grin, grasping Wooyoung by the waist and hoisting him off the counter top. "It's so late. We need to go to sleep.  _Not,_ " He added hastily as Wooyoung's eyebrows shot up, "Together. Just. We need to sleep." 

"I don't appreciate the implication, sir," Wooyoung said haughtily, marching towards the living room. He began shuffling something around on the couch, and that was when San noticed that there was a pile of pillows on the ground next to the couch, as well as a sheet and some blankets hanging over the back of it. 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown. "Have you been sleeping on the couch?" 

"No!" Wooyoung said quickly. "I was just - I was watching movies out here last night and I fell asleep." 

"You're a bad liar," San said, raising an eyebrow. "You always have been."

"Fine, detective jackass," Wooyoung snapped. "I've been sleeping on the couch because I don't like sleeping in bed without you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you feel like a big man now?" 

San smiled widely, puffing out his chest. "Honestly? A little." 

"You're a bully," Wooyoung huffed. "And you know what? I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore. I am going to go live in a hut in the desert, by myself, no boyfriends ever again -

"You've got jokes!" San exclaimed. "Do  _you_ feel like a big man now??" 

"Ohhh, stealing my jokes now, how original!" 

San grinned, walking over to the couch and picking up a pillow, weighing it in his hands. He set it back down on the couch and took a step towards Wooyoung, grinning devilishly. 

"You know what we've never done?" He asked, pitching his voice an octave lower than normal and running a finger along Wooyoung's jaw. "Something I've always wanted to do with you?" 

Wooyoung swallowed, eyes darting around nervously as San cocked his head to the side, licking his lips. 

"Um. No?" 

San pulled Wooyoung in by the front of his shit, bringing his lips to Wooyoung's ear and nipping at his earlobe. Wooyoung could barely hold in a moan, and he reached out just as San absolutely decimated him with a pillow, knocking him to the ground. He stared up at San with his mouth open, shock all over his face, as San cackled, the pillow still clutched in his hand. 

"Pillow fight!" 

* * *

 **Yunho**  
**1:23 AM** :   
You don't need to apologize. 

 **Mingi**  
**1:30 AM** :   
well i'm still sorry. friends?

 **Yunho**  
**1:46 AM** :  
I don't want to be friends with you.

 **Mingi**  
**2:01 AM** :   
hahaaa...you're funny

 **Mingi**  
**2:10 AM** :   
are you serious? 

 **Mingi**  
**2:23 AM** :   
yunho? are you asleep?   
  
**Mingi**  
**2:39 AM** :   
hello?

 **Mingi**  
**3:01 AM** :   
Yunho?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah we should leave,” Jongho said, hurriedly gathering his things and slapping a handful of bills down on the table. 
> 
> “Holy shit,” Mingi breathed. “That’s way too much, that’s like twice the amount of the bill - ”
> 
> “My parents are loaded,” Jongho said quickly, grabbing Mingi by the wrist. “Can we get the fuck out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the slowest poster ever, but I hope the fact that this chapter almost hit 8k words will make up for that.

**Yeosang** **  
** **12:15 PM** :  
babe

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:15 PM** :  
i’m bored :( 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:20 PM** :  
Aren’t you in chemistry right now? 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:21 PM** :  
maybe so.

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:21 PM** :  
Pay attention 😡

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:22 PM** :  
and what will you do if i don’t? 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:25 PM** :  
I’ll stop texting you. 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:27 PM** :  
but that’s no fun :( 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:31 PM** :  
Oh, were you hoping for something else? 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:34 PM** :  
if i stop texting during class will you wear the pants i like to dinner tonight? 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:35 PM:**    
Oh? Are we going to dinner? 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:37 PM** :  
not funny 🙄  

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:38 PM:** **  
** If you pay attention I’ll wear whatever you want to dinner. 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:39 PM:** **  
** what are you wearing right now? 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:40 PM:** **  
** Pay attention! 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:40 PM:** **  
** i will once you tell me what you’re wearing. 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:42 PM:** **  
** Well I just got out of the shower, so currently I’m in a towel. 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **12:43 PM:** **  
** you are literally the meanest person alive. 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **12:45 PM:** **  
** 😋

* * *

Yunho crouched down as he ran his fingers across a row of books, the spines smooth under his fingers. Of course the one book he needed for his paper was already checked out, and he only needed one more resource. He was tired of looking up scholarly journals online, and had half a mind to just turn in his half-written paper. He couldn’t believe he had put it off so long - he had written the outline weeks ago when the paper was first assigned, and had completely forgotten about it until last night. It was due in two days, and he had only written half of the required words. 

He huffed in frustration, wishing he could kick the books, and rubbed his hands over his face, wondering if he could get away with only having three resources. As he walked back to his desk he heard giggling and whispering, and the unmistakable sound of someone shushing someone else. Out of curiosity he poked his head around the aisle to see what kind of idiots thought hooking up in the library was a good idea. 

As soon as he saw who was standing in the next aisle he wished he could dissolve into the floor. Sitting on the ground with their heads together and their knees touching were Wooyoung and San, grinning and grabbing at each other. Yunho realized he had never actually seen San in person before, and he was struck by how handsome he was. He had deep dimples in his cheeks, and the red streaks from the pictures of him on Instagram were gone. His dark hair was parted in the middle, falling over his eyes as he leaned against Wooyoung, giggling and placing kisses all over his cheeks and neck. Yunho backpedaled and in his haste he tripped over his own feet, because why wouldn’t he? He yelped and barely caught himself, throwing his hands out in an attempt to remain steady. Wooyoung and San jumped, heads snapping over to stare at him. Yunho watched Wooyoung frown, tilting his head to the side before his eyes widened with recognition and he scrambled to his feet. 

“We were just - sorry,” Wooyoung said, blushing from the bottom of his neck to the roots of his hair. “We’ll get out of your way.” 

“It’s, uh...it’s fine, I didn’t need to - I mean don’t um, don’t let me interrupt - ”

“You’re Mingi’s friend, right?” Wooyoung asked, and Yunho didn’t miss the way San stiffened at the mention of Mingi’s name. 

“Not really,” Yunho said, slowly walking backwards in an attempt to signal he wasn’t interested in having a conversation. “We hung out once but I wouldn’t say we’re...friends.” The word tasted bitter in his mouth. San was staring at him like he was trying to solve a puzzle and Wooyoung was chewing on his lip, eyes darting from Yunho to San and back again. 

“This is...my boyfriend San,” Wooyoung said shyly. San raised his eyebrows, turning to Wooyoung with an amused smile on his face. 

“Does Mingi know that?”

It didn’t register that he had said it aloud until Wooyoung’s jaw dropped and San snarled “ _Excuse_ me?”

Unable to even come up with an explanation or excuse, Yunho just stood there with wide eyes, making a complete ass of himself. 

“It’s okay San,” Wooyoung said soothingly, reaching for San’s hand. The dark haired boy yanked his hand away, taking a step forward. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” San demanded. “You don’t know shit about us, so why don’t you keep your mouth shut?” 

“ _San_ ,” Wooyoung hissed. “Stop it, seriously, it’s fine - let’s just go - ” 

“That was rude, I’m sorry,” Yunho said in a desperate attempt to regain some control of the situation. “I don’t know why I said that, it was completely over the line.” 

”Maybe,” Wooyoung said with a shrug, holding tightly onto San’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t deserve it.” 

“You can’t _possibly_ think - ”

“We’re gonna leave now,” Wooyoung said loudly, cutting into whatever San was about to say. “It was, um. Nice to meet you. Maybe we can talk again later, under...different circumstances.” He glanced at San, who was glaring at the floor, and pulled him away, whispering as they walked. 

“That went well,” Yunho muttered, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. Then, “Fuck.” 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything about Mingi, but the shock of seeing Wooyoung and San together had mixed with anger at how happy Wooyoung apparently was, while Mingi was miserable and sad and lashing out. It had felt good for about ten seconds. He had expected a fight; had been prepared for it really, but he had been waiting for Wooyoung to argue with him, not San. It was unsettling how Wooyoung hadn’t defended himself, had even said he deserved Yunho’s words. The entire interaction had him feeling ill, and he made his way back to his table and gathered his things, trying to push the image of Wooyoung’s dejected face from his mind. 

Yunho walked across campus slowly, his thoughts spiraling into each other; he was itching to ask Mingi if he knew about San and Wooyoung’s apparently repaired relationship, but he had made a promise to himself that he would cut off all communication with Mingi until he was over whatever stupid crush this was. Mingi had texted him a couple of times since Yunho had told him he didn’t want to be friends, and he didn’t have the courage to explain what he really meant - that he didn’t want to be friends because he wanted to be more, and he wasn’t interested in trying to date a guy who was in love with someone else. The fact that Mingi wanted to ignore their kiss and just be friends was the worst part - he was the one who had initiated the kiss, and Yunho refused to believe Mingi didn’t feel anything for him. Not after a kiss like that. The memory of it was burned into him, Mingi’s lips frantic against his, the feeling of his hips under Yunho’s fingers, the cool glass of the mirror against his back. He licked his lips, coming to a stop in front of his apartment building and sighing deeply. He just wanted one moment of peace. He was tired of thinking about Mingi, especially when all Mingi could think about was Wooyoung. 

* * *

Hongjoong yawned as he lazily swiped blush over his cheeks, ignoring Yeosang’s heckling. They both sat cross-legged on Seonghwa’s bed and Seonghwa himself was seated at his desk, bent over his phone. All of Seonghwa and Yeosang's makeup was spread out on the mattress, and Hongjoong had been combing through it for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Is Mingi even coming tonight?” Seonghwa asked, continuing to scroll through Instagram. Yeosang snorted, climbing off the bed and pulling his shirt off over his head. He walked over to Seonghwa’s closet, rifling through a row of neatly hung up shirts, and began pulling them off the hangers, holding them up to his body and tossing them over his shoulder. 

“What do you think?” Yeosang snarked, prompting Seonghwa to whip his head around with a poisonous glare on his face. He yelped as he saw what Yeosang was doing, jumping to his feet in a hurry to pick up the discarded clothing. 

“What are you _doing_?” Seonghwa shouted, snatching up the shirts and hurriedly hanging them back up. 

“I think Mingi would rather eat glass than go to a dinner with Wooyoung and San,” Yeosang commented, apparently finding a shirt he liked and slipping it over his shoulders. Seonghwa continued to glare at him but his cheeks went pink as Yeosang turned to look at him over his shoulder, a coy smile on his face.

"Can you guys get a room?" Hongjoong commented, raising an eyebrow and reaching for Yeosang's mascara. 

"You're in it," Seonghwa snapped, snatching the mascara out of Hongjoong's hand. "Gross, you'll get an infection." 

"You're such a crybaby," Hongjoong pouted. "Can I at least have the eyeliner?" 

"I bought you some, since you refuse to get your own even though you do your makeup three times a day." Seonghwa walked over to his desk and picked up a small makeup bag. He dumped the contents onto the mattress in front of Hongjoong, whose eyes lit up with joy as he pawed through the products. 

"You bought these for me?" He said incredulously. "This is some high end shit!"

"Yes, well, it was an entirely selfish action," Seonghwa sniffed haughtily. "Now you can stop using all of my shit." 

"Are you guys ready?" Yeosang asked, sounding bored. He walked over to the bed and snatched up his eyeliner, glaring at it before tossing it back on the bed. 

"I didn't even use it," Hongjoong said defensively. "Are _you_ ready?" 

"I've been ready since you got here," Yeosang shot back, picking up a clean makeup brush and bopping Seonghwa on the nose with it. "You're the one who had to take three hours to do his makeup." 

"Yes, and you're the one who felt the need to rip apart my entire room apart for no reason," Seonghwa huffed, giving Yeosang a shove.  

There was a knock on the door, and Hongjoong hollered "Come in!" as he coated his lips in a fresh tube of lip balm. 

The door opened and Wooyoung walked in, holding the hand of a very nervous looking San. Yeosang, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa immediately gave each other a very pointed look, and Wooyoung cleared his throat. 

"Um, hey guys," He said quietly. "I know we said we'd meet there, but we wanted to tell you guys before we left..." 

"Yes?" Hongjoong asked innocently, leaning forward on his hands with wide, interested eyes. Seonghwa slapped him on the back of the head. 

"We're back together," Wooyoung said quickly, glancing at each of them in turn. They all looked at each other, unsure how to respond. Yeosang sucked on his teeth, eventually deciding to be the one to speak first. 

"Have you told Mingi?" 

It wasn't as though they hadn't been expecting the question, but it wasn't anything anyone wanted to ask, and it apparently wasn't what San and Wooyoung wanted to hear. San's eyes flashed with fury, and Wooyoung just sighed, letting go of San's hand and tugging a hand through his hair. Hongjoong was attempting to disappear into the mattress, and Seonghwa's features were twisted in an expression between a grimace and an uncomfortable smile. 

"Has it occurred to anybody that my relationship with Wooyoung does not revolve around Mingi?" San snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Yeosang had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed, and Seonghwa was attempting to throttle Hongjoong with his eyes. 

"Of course not," Hongjoong said quickly. "And we're happy for you guys! I'm glad you made up." 

"But?" Wooyoung prompted, sounding tired. 

"Well," Hongjoong said slowly. "It's a valid question, isn't it?" 

"I texted him," Wooyoung said, eyes nervously darting over at San, who still looked like he wanted to punch somebody. "But he didn't respond." 

Hongjoong suddenly became very interested in cleaning up the makeup all over the mattress, and Yeosang narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"What?" He demanded. "What do you know?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hongjoong said quickly. "We need to go if we're gonna make the reservation, right? Seonghwa?" 

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows as if to say 'You're on your own" and Yeosang glared at the both of them. 

"Do, um. Do you guys know anything about Yunho?" Wooyoung asked, attempting to sound casual and failing miserably. 

"Why?" Hongjoong said immediately, perking up. "How do you know Yunho?" 

"Well, I - I don't," Wooyoung said quickly. "We sort of ran into him at the library earlier, and - "

"And he was a dick," San interrupted. "Seriously, fuck that guy." 

Hongjoong, who couldn't imagine Yunho doing anything to cause someone to talk about him like this, frowned. 

"Did he tell you what happened with - "

"Joong," Seonghwa said firmly, grabbing Hongjoong's arm. "Don't." 

Wooyoung's eyes widened and he looked frantically between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, who were once again having a staring match. Yeosang's face twisted in disgust, and he threw his hands up in defeat, not even attempting to understand what was going on. 

"All the secret keeping and eye contact has been super fun, but can we just go to dinner?" He said impatiently, storming over to the door and hurrying Wooyoung and San out into the hallway. "We can keep being cryptic and dramatic during dinner, as long as I get to eat some time before next week." 

* * *

 **Mingi  
** **5:33 PM** :  
hey..

 **Mingi** **  
** **5:39 PM** :  
i know you probably don’t want to talk, but i just wanted to say that i’m sorry, again. I know you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, but i just wanted to say i miss you, and i hope you aren’t mad at me forever. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **5:59 PM** :  
okay, that sounded super manipulative, and that’s not how i meant to sound. i just meant i’m sorry, and i miss you. 

* * *

Jongho sat with his legs crossed, hunched over his calculus textbook, the equations and symbols blurring together in a haze. He frowned down at the page, groaning and rubbing his eyes until he saw spots. It was useless trying to study without Yunho, and Yunho was currently - still - not speaking to him. He honestly couldn’t blame him for being mad. Jongho would have been angry if their roles were reversed, but a week of the silent treatment was really pushing it. Jongho had apologized no less than ten times - in person, over the phone, and through text. Once he realized Yunho wasn’t going to budge, he had figured out a way to avoid ever seeing him in person, at least until he was done with his ridiculous grudge. 

He had woken up at 6 every morning and been out of the apartment by 6:45, then stayed out all day until 9, because Yunho was also trying to avoid seeing Jongho and didn’t get home until 11 at the earliest. They each stayed in their rooms when they were home at the same time, and if Jongho didn’t think it was childish he would love to wake Yunho up one of these mornings with a bucket of ice water. He was being punished for being a good friend. How did that make sense? 

Finally deciding to give up on studying and resigning himself to a failed exam, Jongho slammed his book shut and shoved it in his bag. He jumped to his feet, muttering angrily and swinging the door to the practice room open, nearly taking someone’s head off in the process. 

“Oh shit!” He shouted, hurrying forward to check for wounds as the guy pressed a hand to the back of his head, groaning in pain. “I’m so sorry, shit - are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? Do you need ice? I don’t have ice but I - ”

“It’s fine,” The guy said, amusement in his voice, and Jongho could swear he sounded familiar. He frowned, waiting for the guy to turn around, and the blood drained from his face when he realized who he had almost maimed. 

“Oh,” Jongho said with wide eyes. “Hey Mingi.” 

“Hey,” Mingi said, looking equally uncomfortable. They both avoided making eye contact and Jongho tugged on the strap to his backpack, wondering if it would be rude to sprint down the hall. 

“How are you?” Mingi asked lamely, scratching the back of his head. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Jongho said quickly. “I mean - this is weird, we can just, um. Go.” 

And he had every intention of doing so, even took a few steps forward, but then it occurred to him that Mingi might be his only connection to Yunho. Jongho cursed silently, slowly turning on his heel and plastering a smile on his face. Mingi looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Have you, um. Has Yunho said anything about me?” 

Mingi’s face went crimson and he shuffled his feet. “I actually...I haven’t heard from Yunho since...um, in like a week.” 

Jongho frowned. “But I thought…?” Mingi looked at him expectantly, and Jongho shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“No, what?” Mingi pressed, stepping forward. “Did he tell you...what happened?”

“You mean that you kissed him when you’re still in love with someone else?” Jongho snapped, the memory of Yunho crying and shoving him and slamming the door in his face appearing in his mind. He was suddenly furious, and didn’t feel so bad for hitting Mingi with the door anymore. 

“So he did tell you,” Mingi said, not even bothering to defend himself. He sounded tired. “Why did you think I would have talked to him about you?” 

“I...I don’t know,” Jongho said honestly, feeling stupid. “I guess I just thought you guys would be...together.” 

“Together?” Mingi squeaked. “Are you kidding me? The last thing Yunho said to me was that he didn’t want to be friends with me. I haven’t heard from him since the night we kissed.” 

He looked sad all of a sudden, and Jongho could swear he saw tears welling up in his eyes. His anger began to dissipate, and he wondered if he had completely misread the situation. 

“Well that makes both of us,” Jongho said with a half-smile. “Would you maybe want to get dinner somewhere and talk? I haven’t eaten all day.” 

Mingi bit his lip, thinking it over for such a long time that Jongho began to wonder if he had actually asked out loud. Finally Mingi nodded, looking hesitant. 

“Why the hell not?” 

* * *

They decided to go to one of Mingi’s favorite restaurants; it was nice but affordable, and he had experienced a small flip in his stomach as he remembered the number of times he had come here with his friends, before everything had gone down. Jongho turned out to be incredibly quick-witted and very funny. He had a tendency to get excited and bounce in his seat, and his lips protruded in an adorable pout when he was thinking. He had listened carefully to the (shortened and less detailed) Wooyoung story, and hadn’t interrupted when Mingi gave his version of events regarding the kiss story, as much as it seemed like he wanted to. He confessed that Yunho hadn’t actually told him what had happened, and he had guiltily admitted what he had said to Yunho, which Mingi didn’t comment on right away. 

Mingi had never thought he would be having dinner with Jongho, talking this openly about everything he’d been going through for the past month, but the conversation flowed surprisingly easily, and although the subject matter was painful, he was actually having a great time. It felt good to get everything out in the open, and despite Jongho’s previous anger, he was being pretty non-judgmental. 

“It was shitty of me to say,” Jongho was saying. “I don’t know you, and I didn’t know the whole story, but I knew you were really into Yoowung - ”

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” Mingi corrected, grinning slightly when Jongho rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. I’m just saying, I know I shouldn’t have said it, but he hasn’t spoken to me in a week, and I’ve apologized a hundred times.” 

“So have I,” Mingi said quietly. Then, “Do you think maybe that’s the problem?” 

“What do you mean?” Jongho asked, frowning. 

“Just...he clearly wants space, and I’ve tried not to text him, but...things are so open ended, and I just want to know what he’s thinking. But maybe we should just...leave him alone for a while?”

The thought was painful; too painful, he thought, considering he had only known Yunho for such a short period of time. He had grown accustomed to their texting, the joking pet names, and he couldn’t get the memory of their dancing or their kiss out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Jongho looked upset at the prospect of giving Yunho space as well, and they sat there in sad silence for a few moments. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mingi said quietly after a few minutes. Jongho nodded, and Mingi took a deep breath. “Do you think he really doesn’t want to be my friend? I know kissing him was out of line, but...I don’t want us to stop being friends.” 

Jongho pursed his lips, frowning down at his plate for several moments before looking up at Mingi. “I don’t know,” He said. “I have an idea, but...I think that’s something you need to talk to Yunho about.” 

Mingi nodded, having expected as much. He was about to ask another question when he heard a familiar laugh - more accurately, a shriek - from across the restaurant. He whipped his head around to locate the source of the laugh, and felt his stomach drop to his feet when he spotted all of his friends - Wooyoung and San included - having dinner together. Without him. He squinted, looking closer and seeing that Wooyoung and San were sitting close together, looking for all the world like a happy couple. His stomach flopped unpleasantly at the sight. Wooyoung had texted him earlier that day, asking if they could talk, and clearly this was what he had wanted to tell him. 

“Fuck,” He whispered, turning back to Jongho, who frowned and tried to follow where Mingi had been looking. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just uh - are you finished? Cause I think we should leave. Like, now.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Jongho said, frowning and continuing to look around the restaurant. “Why - oh.” 

His gaze finally landed on them and his face suddenly went pink, for reasons Mingi did not know, and frankly, did not _want_ to know. 

“Yeah we should leave,” Jongho said, hurriedly gathering his things and slapping a handful of bills down on the table. 

“Holy _shit,”_ Mingi breathed. “That’s way too much, that’s like twice the amount of the bill - ”

“My parents are loaded,” Jongho said quickly, grabbing Mingi by the wrist. “Can we get the fuck out of here?”

* * *

 **Yunho** **  
** **7:46 PM** :  
I need you to come let me in. I locked my key in the apartment. 

 **Jongho** **  
** **7:47 PM** :  
Um, i’m not actually home right now. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **7:48 PM** :  
Well when are you going to be home?

 **Jongho** **  
** **7:50 PM** :  
I don’t know? I’m with someone right now. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **7:52 PM** :  
Well can you just come let me in and then get back to whatever you’re doing? 

 **Jongho** **  
** **7:53 PM** :  
Um, yeah. Be there soon. 

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Mingi gasped as they came to a stop a few blocks from the restaurant, panting and clutching their sides. “I know that was immature, but - ”

“You don’t have to explain to me,” Jongho said quickly, tucking his phone back into this jeans. “But um. I have to go now.”

“Oh,” Mingi said, sounding disappointed. “Yeah, sure, um. I’ll see you around.” 

He turned to leave and Jongho ran his fingers over his face, shaking his head vigorously in an attempt to talk himself out of what he was about to say. 

“It’s not that I don’t wanna keep hanging out, I do, but...Yunho just texted me and asked me to let him into the apartment.” 

“Oh,” Mingi said with a strangled voice, freezing where he stood. “Okay, then you should go and take care of that.” 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Jongho asked, half hoping Mingi would say no. The taller boy’s eyes widened in absolute panic. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He mumbled, shuffling his feet again. “He wants space, and I don’t think he’d appreciate me just showing up with you.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t seem too thrilled about having to ask me in the first place,” Jongho admitted, rubbing the back of his head. 

“This was fun though,” Mingi said with a shy smile. “Aside from the whole running away from my friends like we’re in the sixth grade thing.” 

“Nah, that part was fun too,” Jongho said with a grin, playfully punching Mingi on the shoulder. “Here, let me give you my number.” He held his hand out and Mingi handed him his phone, blushing as Jongho snickered. “Dude, you have an Android! And it’s so cracked, how do you live like this - ”

“Not all of us can have rich parents,” Mingi said defensively, now blushing up to his hairline and giving Jongho a shove. “You know what, I don’t want your number now. Remove yourself from my sight at once.” 

“Maybe I’ll get you a new phone for your birthday!” Jongho called out as Mingi stomped away. “Bye Min Min!” 

* * *

Yunho tapped his foot impatiently, refusing to admit that he was shaking out of nerves more than anything else. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning against the door to his apartment, wondering what to say to Jongho when he got there. It was already awkward enough that they weren’t speaking, but now they had to - it wasn’t like he could continue to avoid Jongho when he was standing right in front of him. “Hey Jong-ie, sorry I’ve been ignoring you for a week but thanks for coming to let my dumb ass into the apartment” definitely wasn’t going to fly, and neither was “What’s up, fucker?” 

He glanced up, seeing Jongho walking down the hall, and pushed off of the door, clearing his throat. He tried to smile but knew it came out as more of a grimace. As Jongho got closer Yunho thought he looked guilty, and that made him more nervous than ever. 

“Hey,” Jongho said quietly, going to unlock the door right away. He pushed the door open and pocketed his key, nodding at Yunho before turning and beginning to walk away. 

“Shit - Jongho, wait!” Yunho called, jogging after him. The younger turned around, chewing on his lip and looking like he would rather be anywhere else. “Can we talk? Or - I know you were with someone, if you have to get back to them - ”

“I was with Mingi.” Jongho’s tone was almost defiant - he tilted his chin up, looking Yunho square in the eyes. 

“You - why?” Yunho demanded. 

“I ran into him in the music building, and we got to talking,” Jongho said, pushing into their apartment and setting his bag on the ground. He turned to face Yunho, who was walking into the apartment slowly, with a deep frown on his face. 

“What did you talk about?” Yunho asked, dropping his bag to the floor and taking a seat at their kitchen table. He looked exhausted and sad, with bags under his eyes. He was dressed in grey joggers and an oversized t-shirt, and had definitely not been taking care of his hair. It was sticking up all over the place, as if he had run his hands through it ten times in the past thirty seconds. 

“What do you think we talked about?” Jongho snapped. Yunho glared at him, and he sighed. “We talked about you. We sort of had common ground there, since you’ve been ignoring both of us.” 

“That’s not fair,” Yunho said, slouching in his chair. “I have every right to take as much time as I need to - ”

“What exactly did I do that was so bad?” Jongho demanded, fists clenching at his sides. “I get what I said was shitty, but you didn’t even give me one _second_ to explain, and you’ve been ignoring me ever since. It’s not fair that I’ve been getting the silent treatment, when I was just looking out for you - ”

“By saying the only reason Mingi would want to date me is to get back at another guy? Is that the great way you were looking out for me??” 

“That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it!” Jongho shouted. “Don’t even try that for one second! If you had let me explain, I would have told you I just meant I don’t think it’s a good idea for you and Mingi to start dating each other if he’s not over someone else. I don’t give a shit that you like him, he probably likes you too! Who wouldn’t? I just think you shouldn’t jump into anything right now, and you know what? Mingi didn’t think what I said was all that terrible.” 

Yunho stared at Jongho with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth several times, red splotches covering his cheeks. Jongho slumped his shoulders, all the fight going out of him. They didn’t get into serious arguments very often, if ever, and it really fucking sucked. 

“I can’t believe you talked to him about me.” 

“Yeah, well.” 

Yunho sat silently, staring down at his feet. Jongho could see him starting to cry, and they had always been suckers for each other’s tears so he began backing out of the kitchen slowly. 

“I really like him, Jong-ie.” 

That stopped Jongho in his tracks and he sighed heavily, walking over and draping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders, enveloping him in a tight hug. Yunho leaned his head on Jongho’s arm, burying his face in the soft fabric of his sweater. He began sniffling and Jongho held him tighter, resting his cheek on the crown of Yunho’s head. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Mingi really misses you,” Jongho murmured into Yunho’s hair. “And honestly? I think he actually likes you too.” 

“Don’t try to make me feel better,” Yunho mumbled, hiccuping and swiping at his nose. 

“I’m serious,” Jongho said. “The way he talks about you...I dunno. It seems like there’s something there. I think you should talk to him.” 

“I know I should,” Yunho moaned pitifully. “I don’t know what to say to him. What am I supposed to say?” 

“How about sorry I’ve ignored you for a week but thinking about kissing you gets my dick hard and I wanna do it again?” 

“Jongho!” Yunho shouted, clapping his hands over his mouth to smother a bark of laughter. “Don’t be so - ”

“Honest?” Jongho said innocently, laughing as Yunho reached up to swat at him. They held onto each other for a few moments, relief settling into them, the kind of contentment that comes from making peace with someone you love. 

* * *

 **Hongjoong  
** **8:59 PM** :  
Did everyone get home safe? 

 **Wooyoung** **  
** **9:05 PM** :  
we are safe and sound. 

 **San** **  
** **9:06 PM** :  
in bed. 

 **Yeosang** **  
** **9:10 PM** :  
actually, can you guys break up again? i forgot what it’s like having you two in the group chat 🤢

 **Hongjoong** **  
** **9:12 PM** :  
Sangie! Too soon! 

 **Seonghwa** **  
** **9:14 PM** :  
Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets punished. 

 **Hongjoong** **  
** **9:15 PM** :  
You are ALL disowned. Seonghwa you are not allowed to drink and text anymore. 

 **Wooyoung** **  
** **9:16 PM:**  
i didn’t do anything! 

 **Hongjoong** **  
** **9:17 PM** :  
You’re on thin ice. 

* * *

 **Yunho** **  
** **9:30 PM** :  
Hi. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **9:31 PM** :  
hey? 

 **Yunho** **  
** **9:41 PM** :  
So….to start out, I’m really sorry. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **9:45 PM** :  
for? 

 **Yunho** **  
** **9:50 PM** :  
Are you really gonna make me do this over text? 

 **Mingi** **  
** **9:53 PM** :  
i think i am. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **9:59 PM** :  
I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I should have explained what I meant when I said I didn’t want to be friends, and I should have heard you out when you apologized. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:03 PM** :  
yeah, well. i shouldn’t have just attacked you like that. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:05 PM** :  
Look. I didn’t really mind the attacking. In fact, it was nice. I liked it a lot. It was the running away I wasn’t a fan of. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:07 PM:**  
...oh. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:08 PM** :  
you said you don’t want to be friends. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:09 PM** :  
I did. 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:11 PM:**  
so what, we’re just...done? 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:14 PM** :  
I really really don’t wanna talk about this over text, Mingi. 

 **Mingi** **  
****10:17 PM:**  
neither do i. 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:20 PM** :  
Are you busy right now? 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:22 PM** :  
What do you think? 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:23 PM:**  
Do you want to come over? 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:24 PM** :  
do you want me to? 

 **Yunho** **  
** **10:25 PM:**  
Are you really doing this right now? 

 **Mingi** **  
** **10:26 PM:**  
be there in 10 😊

* * *

He was there in fifteen. Yunho sat nervously in the kitchen, Jongho having retired to his room in order to give him some privacy. Yunho wasn’t ashamed to admit he was counting the minutes until he heard a knock, and the butterflies in his stomach erupted when he opened the door to see Mingi standing in front of him, looking like the nation’s fucking boyfriend in a pale green oversized sweater and ripped jeans. Yunho knew he was staring too long when Mingi frowned and peeked his head into the apartment. 

“Um. Am I allowed to come in?” 

“Yes!” Yunho blurted, stepping aside so Mingi could walk in. They stood there for a few awkward moments after Yunho closed the door, looking down at their feet. Yunho was the first one to speak. He looked up at Mingi through his eyelashes, feeling incredibly shy. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” Mingi said, grinning and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. Yunho rolled his eyes but he was smiling, and he flipped one of the kitchen chairs so it was backwards, sitting down and resting his arms on the back of the chair. 

“Can we just talk?” Mingi asked, swinging his legs. Yunho nodded and gestured for him continue. “Well hold on,” Mingi said defensively. “You’re the one who needs to explain.” 

“What would you like me to explain?” 

“Do you want to be friends with me or not?” 

Yunho chewed on his lower lip, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. 

“If I answer are you gonna hear me out all the way?” 

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Mingi spoke with a challenge in his voice, and Yunho locked eyes with him, wondering how to tell him the truth without sounding whipped and desperate. 

“I...I think I like you. I have...feelings for you. Romantic feelings.” He took a breath as if waiting for Mingi to interrupt, but the other boy was silently staring at the ground with a slight frown on his face. “I said I don’t want to be friends because, well, I want to be more. And I know we haven’t known each other that long, and you’re still into Wooyoung, and I’m not saying I want to be your boyfriend or anything. But I...I like you, a lot. And I don’t want to, trust me. But I...I can’t help it.” 

He blew out a deep breath, trying not to hid his face as he waited for Mingi’s response. His heart was slamming against his ribcage and his breath was coming out in short puffs. Mingi continued to stare at the ground, his frown deepening as he took in Yunho’s speech. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet. 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” The words caused something ugly to clench in Yunho’s gut. “Not when I’m still feeling things for Wooyoung. It was too soon, and I...apologize for that. And I know I should regret it, but I don’t.” 

Yunho’s breath caught in his throat. “You don’t?” 

“I shouldn’t have run away like that,” Mingi admitted, finally looking up to meet Yunho’s eyes. For the first time, he didn’t look away. “I haven’t felt anything like that for anyone but Wooyoung in a really long time, and it scared me.” 

Yunho nodded but stayed silent. His skin was tingling in anticipation, his palms sweating. 

“I like you too, I think.” Mingi smiled slightly, looking down at his hands for a moment before locking eyes with Yunho again. “You’re right, we haven’t known each other very long, but I feel a connection to you, and I...I’m scared to have feelings for anyone but Wooyoung. Isn’t that fucked up? As shitty as he’s been, my feelings for him are familiar, and safe, but you...you scare me. I don’t like to talk about myself but you made me open up, and we have a lot in common, and I...I really liked kissing you.” 

“I liked kissing you too,” Yunho said, unable to help himself. Mingi laughed softly, and they both sat there, grinning at each other like idiots. “You really like me?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Mingi said with a laugh. “Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“You were in love with Wooyoung ten seconds ago,” Yunho said defensively. “Can you blame me?” 

“I don’t...I don’t know if I was in love with Wooyoung,” Mingi said slowly, his brow furrowing. “I liked him a lot. Like, a lot. I was...so infatuated with him, and I...I got used to being around him all the time. We were so touchy and it was really exciting, and...I don’t know, when Wooyoung focuses on you, you feel like you’re the only person in the world. But I wasn’t, and I knew it, and I still let myself think I could have him.” 

“You’re saying a lot of this in the past tense,” Yunho said carefully. “I find it hard to believe you just stopped having feelings for Wooyoung all of a sudden.” 

Mingi rubbed his eyes. “Will you believe me if I say I don’t know?” 

He did believe him, because this whole situation was a clusterfuck, and Yunho himself didn’t know how he was feeling. 

“I saw Wooyoung and San together when I was at dinner with Jongho,” Mingi confessed. “I...it sucked seeing them together, but I didn’t feel all the crazy jealousy I thought I would.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re over Wooyoung,” Yunho said. 

“I know,” Mingi said, blushing. “But it’s a step, right? I think I was mostly just upset they didn’t tell me. And, well...it made me sad to see everyone hanging out together, the way we used to. I mean, I was invited, but. I didn’t want to go.” 

“I wouldn’t want to go either,” Yunho said with a laugh. “I can’t believe you had dinner with Jongho. That’s...weird.” 

“It wasn’t that weird,” Mingi said honestly, reaching for a wooden spoon and rolling it between his fingers. “It was actually kind of nice. We were bonding over...um, you know.” 

“Yes, over me being a petty bitch,” Yunho said with a roll of his eyes. 

“I didn’t say that,” Mingi said, lifting an eyebrow. “But I won’t disagree with you.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence, shooting shy glances at each other. Yunho could feel anticipation buzzing underneath his skin; the air was charged with a strange electricity. He suddenly got to his feet and took a deep breath, approaching Mingi and resting his hands on his thighs. Mingi looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks pink, breathless. Bewitching. His eyes searched Mingi's face, cataloguing every imperfection, each blemish; then the slope of his nose, his crescent eyes, his full lips, slightly chapped and the most inviting sight Yunho had ever seen. Mingi set the spoon down carefully, not making a sound. 

Yunho was afraid to speak, to ruin the spell, but he wanted to make sure this was something they both wanted. 

“Mingi…” He whispered it reverently, leaning forward, fingers tightening ever so slightly around Mingi’s thighs. Mingi nodded, licking his lips and reaching for Yunho’s shirt, pulling him in closer and tightening his legs around his waist. “I, um. I’d like to kiss you again.” 

“I’d like that,” Mingi murmured, tilting his head and nuzzling Yunho’s nose with his own. Mingi’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met, and this kiss was nothing like their first one. 

Yunho felt himself trembling and he clutched Mingi’s thighs tightly, whimpering the moment their lips touched. Mingi’s hands came up to rest on Yunho’s chest as they kissed slowly, then one hand was caressing his cheek, sliding back to thread through his hair. 

Yunho felt fire in his veins. 

His hands slid along Mingi’s thighs, reaching forward to grip his hips, and Mingi moaned, deep and guttural, as Yunho’s lips kissed a path from the corner of his mouth, down his neck, to lick gently at his collarbone. His legs tightened around Yunho’s waist, and the kiss became more frantic. Determined to stay in control, Yunho breathed deeply through his nose and tried to hold still, as much as he wanted to run his hands under Mingi’s shirt and feel every inch of him. That plan went out the window when Mingi actually _whined,_ licking hungrily into Yunho’s mouth and reaching around to squeeze his ass. 

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Yunho groaned, and he gripped Mingi by the hips, pulling him down off the counter and aligning them so he could feel the curve of Mingi’s body pressed against his. 

“Yunho,” Mingi whimpered, grinding his hips into Yunho’s, and that was when Yunho knew they needed to stop. 

“Hold on,” He said softly, gripping Mingi’s hands and holding them against his chest. Mingi looked at him, confusion and hunger in his eyes, and Yunho had never seen anyone look so pretty. “It’s not that I don’t want to keep kissing you - trust me, I do - but I want to take things slow.” 

Mingi nodded, suddenly looking embarrassed. 

“Don’t,” Yunho murmured, running his thumb across Mingi’s cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. “You’re so pretty.” 

“You’re just saying that,” Mingi mumbled, blushing furiously. “I bet you say that to all the boys you kiss in your kitchen.” 

“Just the snot babies,” Yunho said with a shit eating grin. “Do you wanna stay the night?” 

“Is that taking it slow?” Mingi asked with a scoff. Yunho grinned, shoving him and taking a step back. 

“Just to sleep. It’s late and you shouldn’t be walking home at this hour.” 

“Well that depends,” Mingi said seriously. “Do you have a spare paci?” 

Yunho looked at him in shock for a full thirty seconds before a wide grin spread across his face. He shoved Mingi, who smiled widely, sticking out his tongue. They both knew they had a lot more to talk about but they were content to let tonight end this way. 

Yunho took Mingi's hand, leading him to his room and only panicking slightly when he saw a few pairs of dirty socks that had missed the hamper. The thought of sharing a bed with Mingi suddenly became very real, and his mouth went dry. 

"I didn't really bring anything to sleep in," Mingi said, looking around the room with pink cheeks. 

"I have plenty of stuff you can borrow," Yunho said, digging through his drawers for a black t-shirt and sweats and tossing them in Mingi's direction. He caught them in mid-air, looking around awkwardly. "Oh, um. I'll turn around," Yunho said, spinning on the spot and covering his eyes for good measure. 

"You don't have to - oh my god," Mingi said, laughing. Yunho heard the shuffling of clothing, and after a few moments Mingi gave the all clear. Yunho turned around to see Mingi looking fucking adorable in his clothes, and the room was suddenly very warm as Mingi stretched, raising his hands above his head and exposing a bit of his stomach. 

"Well get in," Mingi said, gesturing to the bed. "I'm trusting you to keep your hands to yourself, okay?" 

"I take it back, go ahead and walk home," Yunho grumbled, flicking off the lights before climbing onto the bed. Mingi promptly tackled him, laughing loudly and pinning Yunho to the mattress. 

"Hands  _off,_ sir!" Yunho protested, laying his arms flat against the mattress and going limp. 

"My hands are not touching you," Mingi said, lifting his arms up into the air. Yunho held very still underneath him, attempting to will his boner away and hoping Mingi wouldn't notice. 

"Well other parts of you are," Yunho said through his teeth. "And this is supposed to be a platonic, chaste,  _innocent_ night spent together as friends." 

"Oh sure," Mingi said, rolling off of Yunho, who regretted the loss of contact. "Mr. I don't want to be friends - " 

"I don't want to be anything but asleep right now," Yunho said haughtily, crawling underneath the covers and scooting as far away from Mingi as possible. They smiled at each other, eyes adjusting in the darkness, and Mingi reached for Yunho, resting a hand on his chest. 

"This is weird, right?" He asked quietly. Yunho nodded, placing a hand over Mingi's. 

"Very weird." 

They lay like that for a while, smiling at each other until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Mingi rolled onto his side and snuggled closer to Yunho, who yawned and wrapped an arm around Mingi's waist, pulling him close. 

"Hands off," Mingi mumbled sleepily, and Yunho nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Mingi's neck before drifting off to sleep and finally letting the day come to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Ateez instagram @yungiflavored if you want!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not gonna pour me a glass of juice?” Jongho asked, sounding deeply offended. “Me, your maknae, who is so graciously making you and your new friend pancakes at such an early hour?” 
> 
> “Eat shit,” Yunho said. Mingi smiled into his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me crazy, but I loved writing it. I'm a sucker for backstory and a plot twist.

Mingi awoke on his back with Yunho’s arm thrown across his stomach. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the daylight, and turned his head to the side. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he saw Yunho with his cheek smushed against his pillow as he slept peacefully. He could have watched him sleep for hours (and that wasn’t creepy, it was cute god dammit) but unfortunately he had to pee. 

Carefully picking up Yunho’s arm and setting it gingerly on the mattress, Mingi slowly climbed out of the bed, turning to look back at him once more before he left the room. Unsure exactly where the bathroom was, he crept down the hallway and came to a stop as he saw two closed doors. As he was debating if he wanted to take a chance at possibly walking into Jongho’s room while wearing his roommate’s clothing at 7 in the morning after clearly having spent the night, he heard the sound of dishes being moved around in the kitchen. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to sprint back to Yunho’s room when Jongho came skipping around the corner, whistling loudly. 

“Um.” Mingi already knew his cheeks, ears, and neck were probably a hideous shade of pink. Jongho stopped in his tracks, eyes blown wide as he looked Mingi up and down. 

And then a wicked grin spread across his face. 

“Oh hello,” He said, sounding overjoyed. 

“Don’t,” Mingi groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. “Please, whatever you are about to say, just do not.” 

“I was just gonna say it’s good to see you,” Jongho said innocently, clasping his hands behind his back. Mingi glared at him so hard his eyes hurt. 

“It’s not what you think,” He whispered. “I am literally begging you to shut up.” 

“I haven’t even said anything!” Jongho’s tone was defensive but he was clearly trying to hold in his laughter. Mingi smacked him on the arm, nervously glancing at Yunho’s door. 

“Just tell me where the bathroom is, and we can forget about this and get on with our lives.” 

Jongho stared at him for a few moments before letting out a wheeze. He bent at the waist, clapping his hands over his mouth as he positively convulsed with laughter. When he finally stood up straight he was swiping at his eyes and Mingi was about four seconds away from kicking him in the shins. 

“There’s a bathroom in Yunho’s room,” Jongho finally choked out with a shake of his head. “The door next to his desk.” 

“I thought that was a closet,” Mingi groaned. “Fuck off, you’re the worst.” 

“If you wake Yunho up I’ll make you some pancakes,” Jongho said, beaming. Mingi shoved him and stalked over to Yunho’s door, glaring at Jongho as he practically danced back into the kitchen. 

* * *

 

Yunho blinked blearily as he woke up, immediately noticing that Mingi was no longer laying next to him. He shot up, stomach tightening in panic. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Mingi would leave. Why had Yunho thought it was a good idea for them to sleep together? Even though nothing had happened, it was too soon for them to be playing house like this. Mingi was still pining after Wooyoung, and they had  _just_ decided to take things slow. He fumbled for his phone, snatching it up and feeling crushed when he saw he didn’t have any texts from Mingi. 

“Fucking  _idiot_ ,” He groaned, falling backwards on the bed and running the heels of his hands over his eyes. “What the  _fuck,_ Yunho?” 

He curled onto his side, about to pull the covers over his face and indulge in a good cry when he heard the sound of a door creak, and whipped around to see Mingi exiting his bathroom. 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry,” Mingi said, concern all over his face. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress and Yunho felt his heart flip as he drank in the sight before him. Mingi smiled affectionately down at him, shirt wrinkled and hair sticking up all over the place. 

“Um, no,” Yunho mumbled, suddenly shy. “I woke up with the light.” 

They sat there for a few moments, unable to stop smiling. Mingi reached out to brush his fingers along Yunho’s cheek. 

“You’re pretty,” He said softly. “Your sleep blush is so cute.” 

“Oh my god.” Yunho snatched up a pillow and buried his face in it. Mingi grinned. 

“I ran into Jongho in the hallway,” He said casually. Yunho’s head shot up, panic all over his face. 

“Oh shit. What did he say?” 

“Technically, nothing. His face was telling a different story, though.” Mingi huffed. “He said he would make us pancakes, but he’s definitely gonna clown us. I’m not sure I’m ready for all of that.” 

“Ugh, it’s so early,” Yunho complained. “I’m not in the mood for that. But...pancakes…” He drifted off wistfully. 

“I’ll go if you do,” Mingi said. “But these better be the best pancakes I’ve ever had in my life.” 

He hesitated for a moment, looking unsure of himself. Yunho raised his eyebrows questioningly and Mingi quickly leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Yunho’s lips before jumping off the bed. Yunho froze for a moment, warmth spreading throughout his body. He coughed, tossing his pillow to the side and climbing off the bed, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands. 

“Was that okay?” Mingi asked, looking concerned again. 

“It was great,” Yunho assured him, grinning like an idiot. He opened the door for Mingi and they made their way into the kitchen, brushing hands as they walked. 

“Hello boys!” Jongho called out as they entered the kitchen. They both rolled their eyes; Mingi sat at the table and Yunho went straight to the fridge, removing a pitcher of juice and pouring two glasses. He set one in front of Mingi and held the other in his hands, resting it on his knee as he curled up in the chair across from Mingi. 

“You’re not gonna pour me a glass of juice?” Jongho asked, sounding deeply offended. “Me, your maknae, who is so graciously making you and your new friend pancakes at such an early hour?” 

“Eat shit,” Yunho said. Mingi smiled into his cup. 

“How did you guys sleep?” Jongho sauntered over to seat a heaping plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table. 

“Like a baby,” Mingi said defiantly. Yunho smiled, setting his cup down and reaching for a pancake. He took a bite, closing his eyes and humming in contentment. 

“Fuck off, these are so good,” Mingi said as he took a bite of his own pancake. “What’s in them?” 

“Blueberries, and don’t try to change the subject,” Jongho scolded. “Did you guys have sex?” 

“ _Jongho_!” Yunho shouted as Mingi choked on his pancake. 

“What?” Jongho said. “Is that not a fair question?” 

“Not that it’s literally  _any_ of your business,” Yunho gritted out, “but no, we did not have sex. We  _slept_.” 

“You really expect me to believe that?” 

“I don’t give a shit what you believe,” Yunho muttered, accepting the fork Jongho offered him and stabbing at a pancake with it. He glared at the large bite before shoving it into his mouth. 

Jongho grinned as he sat down, offering them plates and syrup. “You’re welcome for the pancakes,” He said smugly.

Mingi rolled his eyes with Yunho and the three of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. After the plate of pancakes had diminished considerably, Mingi took the plates to the kitchen and washed them (“You really don’t have to do that,” Yunho said quickly, to which Jongho responded “Shut up and let him do the dishes!”) 

“Do you have plans today?” Yunho asked Jongho.  

“I was gonna work on some arrangements.” Jongho yawned, resting his head on the table. “But I’m sleepy.” 

“Are you ready for your calculus exam?” 

“What are you, my mom?” Jongho huffed, sitting up straight and crossing his arms with a pout. “We can’t all be good at math, you know.” 

“Well we can’t all flunk out of college either,” Yunho shot back. “Do you want me to help you study today?” 

“I really,  _really_ don’t,” Jongho groaned. “I could always just pay someone to take the test for me - ”

“I did  _not_ hear that,” Yunho said loudly, covering his ears with his hands. Mingi snickered as he made his way back over to the kitchen table. 

“Do you, um. Do you wanna hang out for a while?” Yunho asked, turning to Mingi. Jongho raised his eyebrows, taking this as his cue to leave. He dashed to his room and Yunho called out. “I’m not done with you, young man!” 

“I could stay for a while,” Mingi chuckled. “I should go practice this afternoon, though. I’m trying to - well um, I just need to practice. But do you wanna watch a movie or something?” 

“You’re trying to what?” Yunho asked. “Are you working on something specific?”

“No,” Mingi answered a little too quickly. “There are just a couple of dances I want to learn.” 

“Okay,” Yunho said, narrowing his eyes. “If you say so. I was - oh shit! My essay!” He jumped to his feet, suddenly looking frantic. “I can’t believe I forgot - fucking San - ”

“San?” Mingi interrupted. “What about San?” 

“He made me forget about my essay and it’s due tomorrow and it’s only half finished!” Yunho ran to his room, throwing the door open and flinging himself into his desk chair. He yanked his laptop open so aggressively Mingi was afraid he would break it clean in half. 

“What exactly did San do to make you forget about your essay?” Mingi asked, frowning. “I didn’t know you knew him?” 

Yunho turned around and blinked at Mingi as if he was just realizing he was there. 

“Oh, um...I sort of ran into him and Wooyoung in the library yesterday.” 

“Oh,” Mingi sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands. “What happened?” 

Yunho blushed, chewing on his lower lip. “Nothing good,” He said honestly. “It was kind of an ugly conversation.” 

Mingi’s brow furrowed even more. “Do you mind telling me what you talked about?” 

“Um...well I saw them in the library and they...were kind of kissing. I wasn’t planning on saying anything but I sort of tripped, and they saw me. Wooyoung said hi, and introduced San to me as his boyfriend.” 

He said this part quickly, looking to see how Mingi was reacting. He sat on the bed with an unreadable expression, only looking up when Yunho paused.

“I’m fine. You can keep going.” 

“I...didn’t mean to, but I asked if you knew, and San got mad at me.” 

“You said that?” Mingi asked, dumbfounded. Yunho blushed. 

“Yeah. Honestly it was rude and super uncalled for, but Wooyoung didn’t get mad. San basically told me to fuck off though, and Wooyoung tried to calm him down. He actually...he said he deserved it, and they left.” 

“I can’t believe you said that,” Mingi said softly. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I definitely did not have to say it, and I think San hates me.” 

“Yeah well, he hates me too,” Mingi snorted. “He hasn’t spoken to me since the day you and I met, and that was almost a month ago.” 

“Do you miss him?” 

Mingi crossed his legs on the bed, playing with the blankets and looking incredibly sad. “I really do,” He said softly. “I miss all my friends. Things are so weird right now, and I don’t know when they’re gonna go back to normal. Or if they ever are.” 

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Yunho murmured. “If there’s anything I can do…” 

“Thanks,” Mingi said, smiling up at Yunho. “I really appreciate you being there for me, and I’m sorry for...you know.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Everything is complicated. I’m glad we’re...okay now. Right?” 

“We are definitely okay,” Mingi said. “But you need to work on your essay, so I should probably leave.” 

“I really wish we could hang out this morning,” Yunho said regretfully, looking like he wanted to throw his computer in the trash and invite Mingi to stay. “I’ll text you later?” 

“I’ll probably text you the second I leave,” Mingi said with a grin. He stood up, gathering his clothes and looking down at the borrowed outfit he was wearing. “Do you mind if I wear this home? If I come back in the same clothes I left in I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Yeah,” Yunho said, a bit breathlessly. His mouth went dry as he wondered if Mingi would wash the clothes before giving them back, and he wondered if they would smell like him. Shoving that pervy thought out of his mind, he cleared his throat and scratched that back of his head. “Go ahead, no problem.” Mingi gave him an odd look, and Yunho briefly wondered if he knew what he had been thinking. 

“I’ll text you,” Mingi said, quickly folding up his clothes. He paused uncertainly then darted forward, kissing Yunho warmly on the cheek. “Bye!” He left the room with a cheery wave, and Yunho sat there for longer than he cared to admit, fingers pressed to his cheek and a smile on his face. 

* * *

 

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:24 AM:**  
you know, it just occurred to me that instead of coming home in the same clothes i was wearing yesterday, i’m coming home in someone else’s clothes. that’s worse, isn’t it? 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:20 AM:**  
….it’s not great. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:26 AM:**  
i really played myself. 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:31 AM:**  
You could always come back here and change 😋

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:34 AM:**  
hah, nice try. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:39 AM:**  
can i ask you sumn? 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:43 AM:**  
Of course :) 

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:47 AM:**  
is it okay that i keep kissing you? 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:48 AM:**  
It’s like...very okay. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**8:49 AM:**  
cool :) i know we didn’t talk about like...us, or anything. but i like kissing you. 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:51 AM:**  
I like when you kiss me :)   
  
**Mingi** ****  
**8:53 AM:**  
glad that’s been established :) now go finish your essay! 

 **Yunho** ****  
**8:57 AM:**  
But...I don’t want to :( 

 **Mingi** ****  
**9:01 AM:**  
well...the faster you finish your essay, the sooner we can hang out. 

 **Yunho** ****  
**9:02 AM:**  
I’ve suddenly been struck with inspiration. 

* * *

The apartment had never been this quiet. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor of Hongjoong and Mingi’s living room, each of them staring at the floor, the walls, their hands, the ceiling - anywhere but at each other. Yeosang kept sighing and Seonghwa was glaring daggers at him. San hadn’t let go of Wooyoung’s hand since they sat down. Mingi was sitting with his head in his hands, wondering how quickly he could construct a time machine and revisit last night or this morning, when he had been safe and content in bed with Yunho. 

"Well someone has to say something,” Wooyoung finally broke the silence, exasperation clear in his voice. 

“I don’t understand why we all had to be here for this when it’s clearly between Mingi, Wooyoungie and me.” 

Mingi couldn’t say he disagreed with San. There was no need for them all to be here, but Hongjoong had tricked them into this stupid little intervention, or whatever the hell it was supposed to be. The excited texts he had sent Mingi -  _are you gonna be home soon? I wanna have a roommate self care day!_ \- had been nothing but a ruse, and Mingi had walked into the apartment to see Wooyoung, San, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong sitting in a circle on the kitchen floor. Yeosang had walked in shortly after Mingi and immediately tried to run away, but Hongjoong had tackled him (“I didn’t  _attack_ you, don’t be dramatic, I barely grabbed your hand”) and plopped him down on the floor. 

“Because you can’t hear Mingi’s name without clenching up, and all three of you were content to keep avoiding each other for the rest of your lives,” Hongjoong said, folding his arms across his chest in defiance. 

“Hyung, I really don’t think we need to be here for this, it kinda seems like a private conversation,” Yeosang said with a grimace, rubbing the back of his neck and looking like he would rather walk in front of a moving train than be here right now. Seonghwa looked like he was in the same boat. 

“Well nobody else was going to take care of it!” Hongjoong said defensively. 

“I don’t think it’s your problem to take care of,” Mingi mumbled, looking up at Hongjoong. “This is awkward as fuck, hyung.” Hongjoong blushed crimson, snapping his mouth shut. The click of his teeth was deafening. 

“Well now that all three of you are here, we can all leave so you guys can talk.” 

“You mean so you can all go sit in Hongjoong’s room and listen in on our conversation?” San retorted. 

“You know, you’ve become a real bitch lately,” Hongjoong huffed. Mingi couldn’t say he disagreed. “You guys need to make up right now or I swear to god I’m actually going to disown all three of you.” He clambered to his feet, holding out a hand and tapping his foot impatiently as he stared at Yeosang and Seonghwa. They looked at each other briefly before getting to their feet and gathering their things. 

“We’re gonna go to Tin Roof. Text us when you’re uh...done?” 

Hongjoong actually looked crestfallen that they weren’t letting him stay to listen and Seonghwa smacked him on the back of the head, something that was becoming more and more of a habit lately. 

“Fine,” Hongjoong said, ears bright red. “You better keep us updated.” He left with Yeosang and Seonghwa, grumbling as they practically dragged him out the door. 

The awkwardness amplified the second the door clicked shut. Mingi looked at Wooyoung, who offered him a weak smile and finally let go of San’s hand. San wouldn’t take his eyes off of Wooyoung. 

“Do you hate me or something?” Mingi finally snapped. “You haven’t looked at me since I got here, and you haven’t spoken to me in god knows how long.”  

“I don’t - ” San blanched. “Of course I don’t hate you.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” Mingi grumbled, resting his chin on his knees. Wooyoung looked like he might start crying any second. 

“I’m so sorry,” He blurted, covering his face with his hands. “I’m  _so_ sorry - I can’t believe this all happened, I’m such a shit friend and a shit boyfriend too - ”

“Take a breath,” San soothed, leaning close and putting an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” Mingi felt a small flare of irritation that Wooyoung was the one being comforted, and he felt a sudden urge to rip San’s arm off and throw it at him. 

“You don’t get to do this,” Mingi said suddenly, getting to his feet. He stared down at Wooyoung and San, fists clenched at his sides. “I’m not gonna let you sit here and try to make me feel sorry for you.” 

“I’m sorry!” Wooyoung suddenly started crying. San glared at Mingi, wrapping his arms protectively around Wooyoung. 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” San said. “It’s not his fault - ” 

“You’re not a child, Wooyoung!” Mingi snarled. “You don’t need San to protect you! You are a grown man that made a conscious decision and hurt people. I’m not gonna sit here watching your boyfriend baby you while you cry. Have some fucking accountability!” 

They both stared at him with wide eyes; San jumped to his feet and there was a brief moment where Mingi truly thought he was going to get punched. He braced himself, even closed his eyes in preparation for the hit, but all San did was sigh and run his hands over his face. 

“This is stupid.” And that wasn’t what Mingi expected to hear, but he really couldn’t disagree. “I’m not mad at you, Mingi, and I don’t hate you. I’m mad at myself.” 

“Bull _shit_ ,” Mingi said at once. “I don’t care if you’re mad at me, but the least you could do is grow up and admit it.” 

“I’m not mad at you - ”

“So you’re not mad that I kissed Wooyoung? That he was hugging me, cuddling me, flirting with me the entire time you were together? That he had feelings for me and didn’t tell you for weeks? That he wanted me, wanted to touch me - ” 

“SHUT UP!” San bellowed. 

Wooyoung still sat on the floor, eyes darting between the both of them - and fuck him, Mingi thought, for doing  _nothing._ He hadn’t intervened the first time San had yelled at Mingi and it didn’t look like he was going to intervene now. It was pathetic, and it was embarrassing. Wooyoung was happy to do what he wanted to do until he got in trouble for it, and then he just sat there like a baby, crying and having other people fight his battles for him. 

“Just admit you’re angry at me! Stop being such a fucking coward and - ” 

“ _Of course I’m angry_!” 

Mingi blinked, taking a step back. Despite his outburst, San didn’t look angry. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes were rimmed in red, hands threaded in his hair as he sucked in a deep breath and his lip trembled. 

“You were my friend! We were close, and you were in love with my boyfriend and you didn’t say anything! You should have told me, Mingi! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you now?” 

“I had  _no_ idea you guys were together,” Mingi snapped. “You didn’t tell me - you didn’t tell  _any_ of us - and neither did Wooyoung, and the  _second_ I found out, I left Wooyoung alone. Did it ever occur to you that he’s the one you can’t trust? He’s the one who came to  _my_ apartment that day, touching me and getting in my face - ”

“And you should have said no!” San shouted, “Don’t fucking act like you’re innocent here, because you still kissed him after that - ”

“Do you hear yourself?” Mingi demanded. “Your boyfriend came to  _my_ apartment, looking for me, intentionally flirting with me and touching me, pushing my fucking limits even though I - ”

“Don’t act like he made you - ”

“What would you have done, San?!” 

“I wouldn’t have - ”

“San, shut up.” 

San whipped around, mouth agape, to face Wooyoung. 

“Excuse me??” 

“Seriously, stop. I know you want to be mad at Mingi, but it’s not his fault. Maybe he should have said no, but I didn’t really give him a chance. I knew how he felt about me, and I knew I was dating you, and the truth is that I didn’t care. I was selfish and I liked the feeling of being wanted, and I acted on my feelings without thinking about the consequences.” 

It was the most honest thing Mingi had ever heard him say. It was also said far too late. 

“I miss you,” Wooyoung said quietly, taking a step toward Mingi. San stood behind him, fuming, and Mingi took a step back, angry tears welling up in his eyes. He held his hands out in front of him, a warning not to get too close. “I fucked up and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I miss you so fucking much.” 

“I don’t care,” Mingi heard himself say. He was ashamed to hear his voice break. “I can’t be around you right now. I can’t...I can’t be friends with you. I need time.” 

It was humiliating to have this conversation in front of San. Fuck Hongjoong for forcing them to do this. He wasn’t ready to have this discussion. He wasn’t ready to let go of Wooyoung.

“I understand,” Wooyoung said softly. “I really am sorry, Mingi.” 

“Please stop saying that.” Mingi could feel the exhaustion settling over him like a second skin. “I know you are. It doesn’t matter.” 

He rubbed his eyes, wishing they would both leave. Wooyoung pulled San aside, whispering with him, and Mingi pulled out his phone. It was barely 11. There was no way Yunho was done with his paper yet. San and Wooyoung’s whispering became more aggressive and Mingi turned around to see San reaching for Wooyoung, who pulled away, looking furious. 

“Are you guys gonna stay here?” Mingi asked, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice. Wooyoung glared at San, shoving him forward. Mingi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as San approached him, looking pained. 

“Can we talk later?” San asked quietly. “Just the two of us? I am sorry, and I do miss you. Hongjoong’s right, I’ve been a bitch lately.” 

“Um.” Mingi blinked. “Yeah, I - that would be fine.” 

“We’ll go now.” San offered a brief half smile. Mingi nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as Wooyoung continued to glare at San. 

“Give us a second,” Wooyoung said as San walked towards the door. San froze, looking at Wooyoung incredulously for a moment before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Wooyoung flinched. 

“Mingi…” 

“What do you want?” 

“Do you hate me?” 

“Oh knock it off,” Mingi snapped, rolling his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Wooyoung? Of course I don’t hate you. But I don’t want to be around you right now. I’m angry, and I’m sad, and I miss my friends.” 

“I miss them too,” Wooyoung whispered. “Do you...do you still have feelings for me?” 

For some reason this was the last thing he was expecting Wooyoung to ask. In the past when Wooyoung had looked at him like this - doe eyes, shy, scared, hopeful - Mingi thought it was adorable; it made him want to reach out and hold Wooyoung in his arms. Looking at him now, Mingi felt panicked and nauseous. He bit his lip and felt ashamed that even now, while he wanted to vomit and maybe kick Wooyoung in the shins, he still wanted to close the space between them and kiss him senseless. 

“Would it matter if I did?” 

Wooyoung flinched again and looked down, taking a step back. 

“I guess not,” He said softly. “I lost my chance with you, didn’t I?”

Mingi’s jaw dropped as Wooyoung gave him a sad smile. Anger twisted in his gut, spreading through his body. He felt the flicker of flames deep in the pit of his belly; his fingers flexed into fists at his sides. 

“ _Fuck_  you for asking that. We never had a chance.” 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Wooyoung said defiantly, folding his arms across his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Mingi demanded. “What’s the point of this? Do you want to be with me? Do you want to keep stringing me along? Because honestly, I’m not interested either way.” 

“I was just asking,” Wooyoung said feebly. 

“Your boyfriend is standing right outside that door, and you’re asking me if we still have a chance. You haven’t changed, have you?” 

“You know, I’m getting really tired of everyone talking down to me like that,” Wooyoung said fiercely, tears shining in his eyes. 

“Then grow up!” Mingi snapped. “Do you hear yourself? You don’t get to go around doing whatever you want anymore! We stopped having a chance the moment you decided to pick San over me. Anything we would have been was ruined from the start, because it was done with dishonesty, behind someone else’s back.” 

Wooyoung’s eyes closed and he swiped away the tears that attempted to slide down his cheeks. They stood there in silence for several moments, two lost souls no longer able to seek comfort in each other. Mingi looked hard and long at Wooyoung, and he realized with a crushing sadness that they both knew it was over. Whatever inexplicable thing they had was gone, and there was a hollow ache in Mingi’s chest as he realized they were likely never going to be close the way they had been in the past. He had spent months of his life wanting, craving, and obsessing over Wooyoung, and the sad fact was that it hadn’t even been worth it. 

“Wooyoung,” Mingi breathed, blinking back tears. “I’m - I don’t - ” 

Wooyoung nodded and in two strides he closed the space between them, reaching a hand out to rest on Mingi’s cheek and brush his tears away with his thumb. 

“I love you,” Wooyoung said in the softest voice. He pressed a wet kiss to Mingi’s cheek, his forehead, the corner of his mouth. Mingi whimpered and nodded, clutching the front of Wooyoung’s shirt in his fists; he walked Wooyoung backwards until he hit the counter and then they were gasping into each other’s mouths, tasting salt as they kissed desperately, arms wrapped around each other because this - this was the last time this would ever happen, and as angry as Mingi was, as much as he wanted to scream at Wooyoung until his throat was raw, he also wanted to lay him down and memorize every detail of his lips, his hair, the curve of his throat. The second they broke the kiss they would have to go back to the real world and so they stood tangled within each other, allowing themselves one last moment of dishonesty. 

* * *

 

Hongjoong rested his hand on his chin, an affectionate yet distracted smile on his face as he watched Seonghwa and Yeosang argue about which was better, chicken or steak. They wouldn’t come to a conclusion - they never did - but Hongjoong was content to sit and watch them. It was a welcome distraction, but it wasn’t quite doing the trick at the moment. 

He knew he was nosey - he couldn’t help it. It was the way he showed he cared about his friends. He needed to know what was going on with everyone because when things like this happened - not that anything  _quite_ like this had ever happened before - none of them had the courage to face their problems and fix everything. And yes, he knew it wasn’t his job to fix it and he didn’t want to force anybody to do anything they weren’t ready to do, but this miserable, mutual avoidance between Mingi, San, and Wooyoung had gone on long enough. Hongjoong knew how much they all cared about each other and he was certain all they needed to do was get everything out in the open, and it would all be okay again. 

Probably. 

“Hongjoong-hyung are you even listening to me?” Yeosang’s pouty voice interrupted his internal monologue and Hongjoong blinked, coming eye to eye with Yeosang and Seonghwa, who were staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Of course I am,” Hongjoong sniffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Of course you are.” Seonghwa nodded kindly and Hongjoong felt his ears heat up. 

“Fine, I wasn’t listening. Can you blame me? Our friends’ relationship could be ending forever - ” 

“Thanks to you,” Yeosang quipped. 

“And you guys are sitting here arguing about  _meat_!” Hongjoong hissed, pointedly ignoring Yeosang’s interjection. 

“What more do you expect us to do?” Yeosang snapped. “There’s nothing we can do to change what’s gonna happen with them. You shouldn’t have made them talk so soon, hyung. Especially not like that.” 

“I was trying to help!” 

“You were trying to control them,” Yeosang argued. “They obviously weren’t ready.” 

“Are you hearing this?” Hongjoong asked incredulously, turning to look at Seonghwa with his mouth agape. Seonghwa’s eyes widened and he suddenly became very involved in pushing the food around in his plate. “Oh my god -  you agree with him, don’t you!” 

Seonghwa looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here, and it didn’t help that Yeosang was sitting there with a smug smile on his face. Bastard. 

“We won’t know until they tell us, so there’s no use worrying about it.” 

“I’m not worried about anything,” Hongjoong said, prompting Yeosang to snort. “I swear to god Yeosang if you don’t stop being such a brat I’m going to push you into traffic.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Yeosang said, looking infuriatingly bored as he picked up his phone. “Speak of the devil.” 

Hongjoong immediately snatched up his own phone, nerves twisting in his gut as he saw the group text start to blow up. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:40 AM:**  
thanks so much for that, hyung. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:40 AM:**  
that was so ugly

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:41 AM:**  
full offense but what the fuck is wrong with you? 

Hongjoong blinked rapidly, wondering why Mingi would think it was a good idea to say any of this in the group chat. And then he looked closer and realized that Mingi had created a chat without San and Wooyoung. 

“Fuck me,” He groaned. “Fuck me running.” 

“I told you so!” Yeosang sounded angrier than he did smug. 

 **Hongjoong** ****  
**10:43 AM:**  
what happened??? 

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:44 AM:**  
tf do you think happened?? everybody yelled at each other and it was fucking terrible! 

 **Hongjoong** ****  
**10:45 AM:**  
did you guys at least talk? 

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:46 AM:**  
you had no right to make us. it was too soon. 

Hongjoong felt his cheeks burning and looked up to see Yeosang and Seonghwa exchanging significant glances. 

 **Seonghwa** ****  
**10:47 AM:**  
His heart was in the right place. 

 **Mingi** ****  
**10:48 AM:**  
oh his heart? was in the right place? perfect. that undoes the entire conversation and takes back all the ugly shit we said to each other. thank you so much for clarifying that. 

Hongjoong felt the sting of tears in his eyes and blinked furiously, refusing to break down like this. Mingi was right. Yeosang was right, they were all right. It was none of his business but he just had to intervene, and now everything was worse than it was before. Mingi and Wooyoung were going to end up just like - 

“I - I have to go,” He choked out, jerking to his feet. Yeosang’s face immediately crumpled with guilt, which only made Hongjoong feel worse. Seonghwa was watching him carefully, one hand resting on the nape of Yeosang’s neck, and for some reason it was this sight that pushed Hongjoong over the edge. He felt a twist deep in the pit of his belly, a sudden sadness that nearly made him stagger. 

“Hyung - ”

“It’s fine,” Hongjoong mumbled, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a crumpled wad of bills. “This should take care of my share. I’ll text you guys later.” 

* * *

 _Three years ago_  

* * *

The scent of whiskey and cheap beer was overpowering as Hongjoong sat on the couch, leg jiggling violently. He had been abandoned by Mingi the second they’d arrived, probably to go find Wooyoung, and he didn’t know anybody else at this party. If he had been drunk it wouldn’t be a problem, but he’d only had about three sips of beer back at their dorm room. Nerves had consumed him, to the point of nausea - it was his first college party and he had heard that things could get wild. He was embarrassing and accident prone enough without adding alcohol to the mix. 

His eyes darted erratically around the room, looking for anyone he had a possible connection to. After a few sweeps around the room he gave up and cradled a half-full cup of warm beer in his lap. 

“Hongjoong!” His head whipped around as he heard someone shouting, and he saw someone waving and walking towards him. Upon closer inspection he realized who it was and shot to his feet, panic flooding through him. 

“S - Seonghwa, hi!” He croaked. “I didn’t expect to see you here!” 

“I could say the same for you!” 

It was unfathomable that Park Seonghwa was standing in front of him right now, looking like the nation’s fucking boyfriend in a t-shirt tucked into black jeans, with a long sleeved white button up that was falling off of his shoulders. His hair was a sandy, dirty blonde and it fell in soft waves over his eyes. He’d never looked more handsome and suddenly Hongjoong was seventeen again, heart pounding and palms sweating as he fell in love on the spot. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna say hi!” Seonghwa smiled brightly, stepping forward and enveloping Hongjoong in a hug. “Do you want something to drink? Is Mingi here?” 

“N - no, he’s - I mean yeah, I think he went off to find Wooyoung,” Hongjoong said breathlessly as Seonghwa pulled away but his fingers rested on the back of Hongjoong’s neck. 

“Of course he is.” Seonghwa rolled his eyed fondly. “Wooyoung is probably looking for him too.” 

“Do you go to parties a lot?” Hongjoong asked, struggling to stand still. Seonghwa’s hand rested on the nape of his neck, sending sparks shooting across his skin. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected to see Seonghwa - they all knew they were going to the same university - but he had really,  _really_ thought he had gotten over his stupid crush after Seonghwa had graduated. Seonghwa was a year older than Hongjoong, Mingi, and Wooyoung, and they had all become friends when Wooyoung had transferred to Mingi and Hongjoong’s high school their junior year. Seonghwa hadn’t transferred with Wooyoung but he had been his best friend since childhood, and they were sort of a package deal. Mingi had become close with Wooyoung right away, but Hongjoong had always been drawn to Seonghwa. He was always so mature - quiet but funny, and always so handsome. His hair in high school had been jet black and he always tucked his shirts in, which caused Wooyoung to tease him endlessly, but Hongjoong had always thought it was cute. Seonghwa was kind too, and it was so genuine, like he really cared about you no matter what you were saying. 

His crush was probably really obvious, but either Seonghwa was clueless or just too nice to say anything about it. He had never dated anyone in the time Hongjoong had known him, and coward that he was, Hongjoong was too afraid to ask why. There had been plenty moments to confess his feelings, and Hongjoong had always carried so many regrets with him. The night Seonghwa had graduated from high school they had all stayed up until almost five in the morning, sitting in Wooyoung’s parents’ living room and watching bad horror films. Mingi had spent the majority of the night hiding under the blankets and getting teased by Wooyoung, and Seonghwa had spent the night with his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder and his arms around Hongjoong’s waist. 

Hongjoong had spent the night in hell. 

At some point Mingi and Wooyoung had fallen asleep under the blankets and Seonghwa had started cleaning up, taking all of the empty snack bowls to the kitchen. Hongjoong had followed him, putting away all the half-open bags of chips and the sodas in the fridge, and Seonghwa had stopped what he was doing. He leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms across his chest, smiling fondly at Hongjoong. 

“What?” Hongjoong had asked, blushing. Seonghwa shook his head, still smiling. 

“I’m really gonna miss you when I leave.” 

“You’ll only be a few hours away,” Hongjoong had said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. “We’ll be able to see you on your breaks, right?” 

Seonghwa approached him, taking the cans of soda from his hands and setting them gently on the counter. Hongjoong’s heart had attempted to break through his ribcage as Seonghwa cornered him against the counter, smiling down through his hair. 

“What are they gonna do without me?” Seonghwa asked with a chuckle, reaching up to touch his finger to the tip of Hongjoong’s nose. “Are you gonna keep them in line?” 

“I - yeah, I - they’ll be in good hands,” Hongjoong breathed as Seonghwa gazed at him. “Seonghwa - ”

“Yes?” Seonghwa’s eyes glinted in the dim lighting; he gazed searchingly at Hongjoong, a question in his eyes. Hongjoong was desperate to know the answer; he was burning up, his feelings brimming to the surface, and Seonghwa’s face was so close and this was it, this was finally it, it was the perfect time - 

“We should go to bed!” 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The atmosphere changed instantly; Seonghwa jerked back, looking confused, and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, frowning deeply. 

“Yeah we should,” He had said furiously. “I’ll finish cleaning up, you go get ready and get them some pillows. They’ll hurt their necks the way they fell asleep.” 

Hongjoong had nodded, scampering back into the living room and cursing himself for being such a chicken shit. He had been a hundred percent certain Seonghwa had been about to kiss him, and even though it was what he had wanted for the past twelve months of his life, it was suddenly all too real and too scary. What if they had kissed? What if they dated and broke up? What would happen to their friendship? What if Hongjoong had leaned in for a kiss and Seonghwa had laughed at him?? It was too dangerous, and so Hongjoong did the only thing he could think of - he ran away. 

Standing in front of Seonghwa over a year later, Hongjoong felt like that same scared kid again. 

“I don’t really go to parties very much, but it’s the beginning of the year and it’s a great way to meet new people,” Seonghwa said with a smile. He finally removed his hand from Hongjoong’s neck, and Hongjoong couldn’t tell if he was relieved or upset about it. 

Maybe both. 

“It seems like a good way to meet a lot of drunk people,” Hongjoong mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Seonghwa grinned, nudging Hongjoong’s shoulder. He seemed different than he had when Hongjoong had last seen him - more sure of himself, less quiet. 

“You’re clearly not one of those drunk people,” Seonghwa said. “How come you’re not drinking? I know you’re not a goody two shoes. What gives?”

“I just - didn’t want to be drunk tonight,” Hongjoong said with an embarrassed shrug. “I knew Mingi would be running around trying to find Wooyoung, and I didn’t wanna be stumbling around drunk at a party where I didn’t know anyone.” 

“Well you know me, so now you can get sloshed!” Seonghwa said, beaming. Hongjoong rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. 

“Are you tryna get me drunk, sir?” 

“I would never!” Seonghwa said with mock indignation. “I just want you to live your college life to the fullest.” 

Hongjoong opened his mouth to reply when someone suddenly slammed into him from behind; he yelped, the force of the blow shoving him forward into Seonghwa, who caught him with a surprisingly strong grip. One of his hands shot forward and landed on Hongjoong’s hip, the other resting on his arm. 

“S - sorry,” Hongjoong breathed, staring down at the floor. 

“Don’t be,” Seonghwa murmured. “This feels familiar, doesn’t it?” Hongjoong closed his eyes, smiling slightly and basking in the feeling of Seonghwa’s hands, warm and strong, resting on his body. 

“Joong? Will you look at me?” 

He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He was seventeen years old again, excited and terrified, desperate to run away. Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up. 

“Are you actually gonna kiss me this time?” 

All of the air was suddenly sucked from the room. Hongjoong let out a sharp gasp, jerking back, but Seonghwa didn’t move his hands, holding him in place and looking down at him with an unreadable expression. 

“W - what are you talking about?” Hongjoong demanded, eyes darting all over Seonghwa’s face. “You - you knew?” 

Seonghwa bit his lip, nodding and brushing his thumb across Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hongjoong whispered, mortification gripping him like ice being injected into his veins. “How long??” 

“I don’t know, I mean I guess I sort of knew since the beginning of your guys’ junior year, when Woo first transferred. But graduation night, the way you looked at me - I was waiting for you to say something, or do something, but - ”

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong moaned, “Oh my  _god_!” He grasped Seonghwa’s hands, throwing them from his body with a lot more force than he had meant to. “This is so fucking embarrassing, I can’t believe you never said anything, I feel so fucking stupid!” 

The room began to spin and he blinked rapidly, black spots blossoming in front of his eyes. The whole time - Seonghwa had  _known,_ and he had never said anything - he had probably been laughing the whole time - 

“Hongjoong? Hongjoong, will you sit down? Can you breathe?” 

“No I can’t breathe!” Hongjoong gasped, clutching his stomach with both hands. He was probably overreacting and he wasn’t giving Seonghwa a chance to explain, but his heart had dropped to the fucking floor as memories from Seonghwa’s last year of high school flooded his mind. There had been so many times, so many moments where he had been afraid Seonghwa would figure it out, but he had always told himself he had gotten away with it. There was no was no way Seonghwa could have known because he just didn’t see Hongjoong like that. And now, finding out that he had known the  _entire_ time - the room spun once more and he stumbled over to the chair he had previously vacated, burying his face in his hands. 

He felt a pair of hands on his knees and lifted his head to see Seonghwa kneeling in front of him. 

“Hongjoong, I need you to take a deep breath, okay? I think you’re having a panic attack.” 

“I’m fine,” Hongjoong choked out, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I’m fine, okay, just - ”

“Seonghwa-hyung!” A low but stern voice called out and Hongjoong’s head snapped up as a guy he’d never seen before approached them, resting a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa smiled up at him, turning his attention away from Hongjoong. 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Seonghwa said, smiling beatifically up at the stranger, who shrugged with a cool indifference that had to be practiced. He had dark eyes and wavy, light brown hair that was parted in the middle, and Hongjoong thought he had never seen someone look so effortlessly elegant. He disliked him immediately. 

“I got bored.” 

Seonghwa’s hands slid from Hongjoong’s knees as he got to his feet, gesturing towards the stranger. 

“This is Yeosang, my roommate. Sangie, this is Hongjoong.” 

“Kim Hongjoong?” Yeosang asked, eyebrows raised into his hairline. “Wow. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Um,” Hongjoong said, scratching the back of his neck. “Finally?” 

“Seonghwa used to talk about you all the time,” Yeosang said, looking amused as Seonghwa actually blushed. Hongjoong didn’t miss the way he’d used past tense. “I was starting to think you weren’t real. Some imaginary friend he invented because he was sad and lonely and didn’t have any friends in high school - “ 

“I had plenty of friends in high school, you fucking e-boy,” Seonghwa huffed, punching Yeosang lightly on the arm. 

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself,” Yeosang said with a shrug, folding his arms across his chest. Seonghwa rolled his eyes but smiled, and Yeosang’s lips curved up in a smirk that was somehow both cute and kind of sexy. Hongjoong’s eyes darted between the two of them and he suddenly realized what was going on. 

“I should go,” He said weakly, butterflies erupting once more when Seonghwa turned his full attention to him, looking concerned. “I have a paper due Monday - ”

“Already?” Seonghwa said with a pout. “It’s like the second week of classes.” 

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” Hongjoong said with a small smile. Yeosang was gazing at him with his head tilted to the side, looking bored yet inquisitive. His gaze flickered between Hongjoong and Seonghwa for a moment before his eyes widened by a fraction, and then he turned away from Hongjoong, looking bored once more. 

“I’ll see you later. It was nice to meet you, Yeosang.” 

Hongjoong turned away before either of them could answer, hurrying through the house and gulping mouthfuls of the cool night air. His entire body burned with humiliation as he thought about Seonghwa - his smile, his laugh, his hands,  _Are you actually gonna kiss me this time?_

It was so obvious that Seonghwa and Yeosang were into each other, and yet Hongjoong had been certain - could feel in his  _veins_ that Seonghwa would have kissed him if he hadn’t started panicking. Something about the way he had stroked Hongjoong’s cheek, the way he had leaned in, how just looking at his face had felt like home - that was his chance, his one chance, and he had completely blown it. There was no way he could compete with Yeosang’s gorgeous eyes and his fucking vampire smirk, and he valued his friendship with Seonghwa more than anything. 

He walked home alone that night, and when Seonghwa texted him at three and the morning -  _You make it home okay? It was good seeing you. Can we talk tomorrow? -_ Hongjoong waited until the next day to send back  _It was nice to see you too! You and Yeosang are cute together! :)_

He honestly expected Seonghwa to deny it; to tell him no, it wasn't Yeosang he wanted, it was Hongjoong, and it always had been. Seonghwa didn't text him back for almost two days, and Hongjoong worked himself up into such a fit of panic, pacing around the apartment so frantically that Mingi had elected to stay at Wooyoung's until Hongjoong was over whatever was making him so upset. When Seonghwa finally texted him back, he stared at his phone for a solid ten minutes before launching it across the room. Mingi came home that night to find Hongjoong curled up on the sofa, phone on the ground with a cracked screen and fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. His phone was still lit up with the last text he had received. 

 **Seonghwa**  
**3:23 PM:**    
I'm glad you think so. I think we're pretty cute too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my ateez instagram @yungiflavored if you wanna see my crackhead crying over ateez 24/7


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Jongho said defensively, pausing with his hands full of paper. “There’s no need to attack me like that. And what do you mean how long it’s gonna take you to transfer them? Are you offering?” 
> 
> “I - I didn’t mean literally, I was just - I was just saying.” 
> 
> “It sounded like an offer,” Jongho said, eyebrows raised. “God, could you? Could you please?” 
> 
> “Oh of course,” Hongjoong said seriously. “Let me drop everything I’m working on so I can transfer your entire discography onto your computer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to write smut all the time when I was in the Sherlock fandom, and it’s been like 6 years since then so I’m very rusty and I KNOW I said I wouldn’t write Ateez smut and you know what? I can honestly say I didn’t mean to. This chapter really had a mind of its own. I'm not 100% certain this even qualifies as smut, but I guess you'll decide for yourself when you read it.
> 
> This chapter was literally like 100 words away from hitting 11k so it's quite a bit longer than any previous chapters and I'm sure there are plenty of typos. If you're still sticking with this story, I really really appreciate it! It means so much to me to see people reading and enjoying my angsty college AU.

Yeosang knew what most people thought of him. Everyone who wasn’t close to him thought he was shy, timid, and weak. It didn’t bother him, not anymore. He had always been quiet, but it wasn’t weakness or shyness or anything remotely similar. If he had something to say, he would say it. Most people felt uncomfortable with any kind of quiet, always chattering about inane things in order to feel more secure in the silence, and Yeosang just wasn’t that kind of person. His friends knew who he was, and that was all he cared about.

There were plenty of places Yeosang felt confident, and his favorite place to showcase that was in bed with Seonghwa. People generally assumed Seonghwa was the more dominant one, but they had never seen him fall apart, begging in breathy moans as Yeosang hovered over him, a delighted smirk curving his lips. 

Not that he was particularly interested in sharing that image with anyone. 

He had always adored the way Seonghwa could turn into a trembling, gooey mess with just the slightest brush of his fingers or the right phrase said in just the right tone. It was laughable that people thought Yeosang was the submissive one of the relationship. He didn’t bring out his dominant side very often, only when he thought the moment called for it, and it was because of this that it made Seonghwa so crazy when it happened. He lay on his bed now, arms thrown over his face as Yeosang straddled his lap with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at his boyfriend with a frown. 

“Are you even into this?” Yeosang asked, sounding bored. Seonghwa peeked through his arms, looking offended. 

“What are you talking about?” He demanded. “Of course I am.” 

Yeosang scoffed, rolling his eyes and then his hips. “I don’t think you are. We can do this another time, if you had a meeting you needed to get to, or - ”

“Sangie,” Seonghwa said, his arms coming down to rest by his sides. “I’m into it. I’m so into it. You’re incredibly sexy. You make me so hot.” 

“Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?” Yeosang scoffed, climbing off of Seonghwa and brushing imaginary dust off of his shirt. Seonghwa’s arm darted out and he wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s wrist, looking at him with guilt clear in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured, pulling Yeosang towards him and snaking his fingers around his waist. “I’m just...distracted.” 

“Hongjoong will reach out when he’s ready,” Yeosang said blankly, leaning back as Seonghwa tried to kiss him. His boyfriend froze, eyes wide. “Oh please,” Yeosang snorted. “Don’t insult me.” 

“I’m just worried about him,” Seonghwa said quietly, releasing Yeosang’s waist. “Are you mad?” 

“Yeah, it really burns me up that you care about your friends so much.” 

Yeosang crossed his arms again but didn’t back away, so he was still nestled between Seonghwa’s legs. His tone was joking but there was something deeper behind it, an annoyance in his eyes that neither of them had any interest in acknowledging. 

“I just want everything back to normal,” Seonghwa said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair and looking around for his shirt. Yeosang sniffed indignantly as Seonghwa pulled his shirt on over his head, signaling that the fun part of the evening had come to an end. 

“You can thank Wooyoung for that,” Yeosang said dispassionately, finally removing himself from Seonghwa’s grip and gathering his backpack and skateboard. “People grow apart, Seonghwa. Not everybody stays best friends forever.”

“I know that,” Seonghwa said, frowning. “Is there something you want to say to me?” 

“Not at all,” Yeosang said unconvincingly. “I’m going to the library. You’ve put me in a terrible mood.” He said it without any real venom but Seonghwa still jumped to his feet, taking Yeosang’s skateboard from his hands and setting it back on the ground. 

“Babe...I’m sorry…” He grasped the front of Yeosang’s shirt, gently pushing him against the door and sliding his knee between Yeosang’s thighs, grinning as the younger boy’s cheeks pinked considerably. “You don’t have to go. I promise you have my full attention.” 

“Oh thank you, sir, for this great gift,” Yeosang huffed, but he tossed his backpack aside and let his head fall back. Seonghwa smiled into his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his pulse point. “I’ll stay, but you’re on thin fucking ice.” 

“Understood,” Seonghwa breathed, hands traveling down to Yeosang’s waist and sliding up to roam across his torso. Yeosang sucked in a breath, determined to play it off like he wasn’t enjoying it. The elder grinned, accepting the challenge and dropping to his knees, laughing lightly as Yeosang emitted a strangled noise, palms smacking against the door. 

“That’s cheating,” Yeosang said with a pout, head falling back against the door as Seonghwa unbuttoned his fly with practiced ease. “You can’t - you can’t just drop down like that, you know how it - ”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seonghwa murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Yeosang’s hip bone and tugging his pants down slightly. Yeosang shuddered, sliding down the door a bit as Seonghwa’s lip closed around a spot on his hip, kisses trailing down along his groin. He sucked at the skin, fingers gripping the back of Yeosang’s thighs as the younger boy whimpered under his administrations, his hips rutting forward. 

Yeosang, not one to be outdone especially given the circumstances, took a deep breath and got ahold of himself, reaching forward to grab a fistful of Seonghwa’s hair. He yanked, hard, and Seonghwa let out a shocked gasp that shifted into a moan, falling backwards on his ass and staring up at Yeosang with dazed hunger in his eyes. 

“That was cute,” Yeosang said casually, striding forward and threading his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair again. He tugged, arching Seonghwa’s neck back and kneeling in front of him. “Did you want to try again?” 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seonghwa breathed with a slight smirk, eyelids fluttering as Yeosang tugged his hair just a little bit harder.

“Get on the bed,” Yeosang instructed, releasing Seonghwa’s hair and getting to his feet. “We’re going to play a game.” 

* * *

Yunho grimaced, tongue sticking out as he slammed his shot glass down onto the table with a little too much force. Mingi snickered as Yunho’s face puckered and he shuddered, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I told you I hate shots,” He whined,”Why are you making me do this?” 

“Nobody’s _making_ you do anything, Yunho-ah,” Jongho huffed, reaching for the empty shot glass and ducking as Yunho’s hand reached out to swat him. “We’re celebrating, and you have every right to abstain from alcohol.” 

“Have you ever spoken a sentence without sounding like an absolute shit?” Yunho snapped, snatching up another shot and eyeing it distastefully. “Talk down to me one more time and see what happens.” 

Mingi snickered again, bringing a shot glass to his lips and throwing it back expertly. 

“Show off.” Yunho rolled his eyes, taking a tiny sip of his own shot. His body convulsed - rather dramatically, Mingi thought - and he sucked back the rest of the shot, sliding the empty glass across the table and looking at it as though it had murdered his entire family. 

“It was one good grade on one paper,” Yunho said, rolling his eyes yet again. “Just because you’ve never gotten a good grade before - _we are in public, you cannot throw glass objects at me!_ ”

Mingi ducked instinctively as Jongho lifted an empty shot glass in the air - it was an action that you learned to do quickly when you were around Jongho and Yunho. They seemed to be able to pull things out of thin air just so they could launch them at each other. Ducking was just second nature at this point. 

He had spent most of the past week at Yunho and Jongho’s apartment, acting for all intents and purposes as their third roommate. He hadn’t heard from Hongjoong other than a brief text saying he was staying at a friend’s place for a few days, and while Mingi regretted that things had come to this, he didn’t feel a strong urge to try and make up. He hadn’t spoken to Wooyoung or San since the night they had all gathered in Mingi and Hongjoong’s apartment, and because he had spent most of his time with the HoHo brothers, as Jongho loved to call them (to which Yunho responded with overly dramatic retching noises every time), he hadn’t really been in contact with Seonghwa or Yeosang either. 

Yunho had agreed that they should still take things slow so they hadn’t progressed beyond a few heavy make out sessions before bed, and Mingi could safely say he hadn’t felt this content in a long time. Even though he missed his friends, it was nice to get away from all the drama for a while and just have fun. In the back of his mind he knew the honeymoon period had to end some time, and he planned on drawing it out as long as possible. 

“Don’t be fucking _rude_ then,” Jongho hissed, setting the shot glass back down on the table and counting the remaining shots. “There’s four left. Who’s toasted?” 

Jongho was actually the most sober of the three of them; they would have made fun of him for it but after the night at Mingi’s apartment they knew he was wary of getting too drunk again. 

They couldn’t blame him. 

Mingi snatched up two of the shots and slid the other two towards Yunho, who looked like he would rather eat glass. 

“I’m sober as a judge,” Mingi said seriously, sitting up in his chair and clasping his hands on the table. “And you g - gentlemen?” 

“Yes because those are the words of a sober person,” Yunho scoffed, his sarcasm somewhat undercut by the slur in his words. Mingi slammed his elbow down on the table lightning quick, flexing his bicep and curling and uncurling his fingers. 

“Arm wrestle, bitch!” He shouted, only somewhat belligerently, nodding in Jongho’s direction. Jongho looked at him with a sympathetic smile, reaching out to pat Mingi’s outstretched hand. 

“Oh Mango. Full offense but I would snap you in half.” He glanced down at Mingi’s still-flexed bicep, pity clear in his expression. 

“Mean,” Mingi said with a hiccup, placing his hands sadly in his lap. “But true.” 

“I’ll wrestle you,” Yunho said boldly, resting his elbows on the table and cradling his chin in his hands. He looked at Mingi with an absolutely sickening expression on his face and Jongho blinked, his face blank. 

“With your whole chest,” He said softly, shaking his head. “You said that.” 

“You’re the one that got me drunk,” Yunho said wistfully. “Played yourself, didn’t you?” 

“I really did,” Jongho said with a sigh. “You haven’t had a boyfriend in a hundred years, I forgot how you get.” 

“He is _not -_ ”

“We are NOT - ”

“All right!” Jongho shouted, throwing his hands up. “You’re not dating, we _get_ it. Jesus. We need to go home before you guys get us kicked out for being irritating - ”

“If they were gonna do that, they woulda done it when yyyyyou walked in,” Mingi said, dumping one of the shots into the other and lifting it towards his mouth. Jongho looked on with a pained expression, seeming like he wanted to intervene. Mingi wiggled his eyebrows and Jongho sighed again, leaning back in his chair. Taking this as a sign of approval, Mingi whooped and slammed the double shot back. 

“That’s hot,” Yunho mumbled, staring sadly at his own shots. Mingi winked, leaning forward and reaching for one of the shots. “Absolutely n - not,” Yunho huffed, swiping both shots away from Mingi and throwing them back in quick succession, scrunching his face up tight. 

“Are you going to survive?” Jongho deadpanned, looking on with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Your mom,” Yunho said cheerfully, throwing his hands up in triumph.”Let’s go home!” 

“Go outside and wait in the front,” Jongho said, somewhat fondly. “I’ll call an Uber and close out the tab. Go get some fresh air, for god’s sake.” 

“Yes sir,” Mingi said seriously, jumping clumsily into a salute. This sent Yunho into a fit of giggles and Jongho kicked at his shins, yelling for them to go outside. 

“Sorry about them,” Jongho said as he approached the bartender, who offered him a smile and a shrug. 

“Closing out?” 

“You got it,” Jongho said, sliding his card across the countertop and nodding as the bartender picked it up and headed to the register. 

Jongho sighed, only a little sad he couldn’t participate in the festivities. If he was being honest, it was nice to be the caretaker for once. His gaze traveled across the bar counter and he froze where he stood as he saw a familiar face hunched over a notebook, a half-empty glass of amber liquid in one hand and a precariously perched pen in the other. 

The last time Jongho had seen Hongjoong was when he’d gone to dinner with Mingi and they had seen him across the restaurant, laughing with his friends. He was positive Hongjoong hadn’t seen either of them, but he remembered the clench in his gut as he saw how easily they all made each other laugh, talking loudly over one another. Hongjoong’s nose scrunched up when he laughed and his eyes got all squinty - it was adorable and devastating, and it made Jongho want to bash his head into the fucking table. 

Looking at Hongjoong now made Jongho’s chest constrict - he was a tiny person already, but he was wrapped in a coat that was easily two sizes too big; his red hair was faded into a dusty sort of orange, and though he was looking down at his notebook Jongho could clearly see how sleep deprived he was. There were bruises under his eyes and his mouth was pulled down in a frown, his fingers barely wrapping around the glass he was holding. Jongho glanced towards the door to the bar; he could see Mingi and Yunho through the glass, standing close with their foreheads touching and grins on their faces. Mingi hadn’t said too much about Hongjoong in the time he’d been spending at their apartment, but it was obviously a sore spot for him. Jongho wasn’t stupid - he wasn’t going to blindly take Mingi’s side because he knew the situation was complicated, but he had developed some form of loyalty to Mingi in the past few days, and Hongjoong had become some sort of persona non grata. Watching Hongjoong now, Jongho wondered if he deserved the silent treatment he was getting. 

He turned back to the bartender and froze when Hongjoong looked up, locking eyes with him. He sat up straighter in his chair, looking like a baby deer about to be hit by a car, and set his glass down, chewing on his lower lip. Jongho smiled weakly at the bartender as he was given his card back, and he hastily scrawled out a forty percent tip, rushing out of the bar and nearly mowing Yunho and Mingi down in the process. 

“Where’s the fire?” Mingi asked, whipping his head around and placing a hand flat over his eyebrow. Yunho shrieked in delighted laughter, falling all over Mingi and slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Are you guys gonna make it home if I call you an Uber?” Jongho asked with mild disgust, pulling his phone out. “I just remembered I have rehearsal tonight.” 

“I thought Accent was off for the week?” Yunho said with a frown, teetering where he stood. 

“It’s a meeting with the section leaders,” Jongho lied smoothly. “Are you guys gonna be okay to make it home?”

“I _am_ a grown up,” Yunho sniffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Debatable,” Jongho mumbled. “Okay, he’s gonna be here in four minutes. I texted you a picture of the license plate. Do you want me to stay until he’s here?” 

“I’m not a baby!” Mingi said with a pout. “You’re the baby! The maknae.” 

“I’m only one year younger than you guys!” Jongho shouted as Yunho and Mingi began to tango in the middle of the sidewalk. “I’m going back inside, I’ll see you later. Text me when you get home so I know you’re alive or whatever.” 

As he walked back into the bar it occurred to him that they were drunk, in a honeymoon phase, and horny - he probably didn’t want to be at the apartment with them anyway. He shuddered as his brain began to picture what the two of them might get up to together, and he pushed the thought from his mind. 

Hongjoong was standing at the bar when he went back inside, backpack on and fingers tapping impatiently as the bartender closed his tab out. He looked behind him and blanched as he saw Jongho approaching. His head swiveled back around and Jongho cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey.” 

Hongjoong turned slowly, brow furrowed. 

“Hi?” He said, sounding tired. 

“Um. How are you?” 

It was terrible and awkward and he probably should have just gone home with Mingi and Yunho. Listening to them dry hump for three hours would be preferable to watching as Hongjoong’s delicate features crumpled into sadness. Jongho took a step forward, wanting to reach out and wrap him in a big hug. He barely knew Hongjoong but he could recognize heartache when he saw it. 

“Why are you talking to me?” Hongjoong asked, voice sounding scratchy. He wobbled slightly where he stood and the bartender came back with his card, offering Jongho a grateful smile. Jongho stood there in awkward silence, looking away as Hongjoong signed his receipt. “What do you want?” Hongjoong asked, more firmly, as he pushed the receipt away and stepped back from the bar. 

“I...I don’t know,” Jongho said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling his ears get hot. “You just - I mean no offense Hongjoong, but you look like shit.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times before spitting “Fuck you,” and spinning on his heel. He began storming out of the bar and Jongho took a few seconds to mentally smack himself in the face before jogging after him. 

“Wait!” He called out as Hongjoong pushed the door open; a cursory glance around told him that Yunho and Mingi had left already, and thank god for small mercies. “I didn’t - I just meant, I’m - if you wanted to talk - ”

“Oh sure,” Hongjoong spat, spinning around and drawing himself up to his full height (which admittedly was not very impressive, but he was doing his best). “Let’s have a fucking sleepover and drink banana milk and talk about our feelings. Did Mingi ask you to talk to me, so you can - can tell him all the stuff I say?” 

His eyes were bloodshot and they darted around, searching Jongho’s face. He looked a little crazy. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jongho said, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. “You know Mingi. Do you really think that’s something he would ask me to do?” 

Hongjoong stood there fuming, looking incredibly tiny. His hands clenched into fists by his sides; it would have been funny if he didn’t look so scared and sad. 

“Look, I don’t know you and I don’t know much about your friendship with Mingi. I know the very bare minimum about everything that’s been going on with you guys, and frankly I’d like to stay out of it. But you look...really, really sad. Do you wanna talk?” 

Hongjoong tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he stared Jongho down, as if trying to see if he was lying. 

“Is he happy?” 

“I - what?” 

“Mingi,” Hongjoong pressed. “Does he seem happy? With Yunho?” 

Jongho frowned. This was what Hongjoong was wondering about, after everything? “He...they like each other a lot. It’s kind of gross, honestly.” 

“Good,” Hongjoong said gruffly, relaxing his hands. “He deserves it.” The wind blew a breeze through his hair and he shivered, despite being swallowed by his puffy coat. “I’ll see you later, Jongho.” 

“Sure,” Jongho said, never having been more confused in his life. Hongjoong stood before him, rubbing at his nose before offering a barely-there smile and walking in the opposite direction. 

Jongho stood on the sidewalk, feeling like an idiot and wondering what he was supposed to do with the rest of his day. Accent did have the week off, but he always had arrangements to work on. He could call an Uber and be on campus within a few minutes, but he decided to walk; he had a lot to think about. He shoved his hands in his pockets, beginning his trek and trying to push the memory of Hongjoong’s tired eyes from his head. 

* * *

Yunho blinked himself awake, head spinning as he took hold of his surroundings. Mingi was curled into his side, mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell, and Yunho couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight. They were nestled into one corner of Yunho’s bed - which was big enough for both of them to spread out on - and he let out a sigh as he realized Mingi’s head was trapping his arm against the mattress. He moved his arm half an inch to see if Mingi would react, and when he was met with the continued soft sound of snores, he maneuvered his arm out from underneath the other boy’s head, sliding a pillow underneath instead. 

A quick trip to the bathroom and then he slipped back into bed, smiling softly down at Mingi and brushing the hair out of his eyes. After spending all week falling asleep with and waking up next to Mingi, Yunho still couldn’t believe his luck. His heart flipped in his chest every time he looked at him, every time he made him smile, laugh, or blush. There was something about him - he was confident most of the time, perhaps to a fault, and yet he was soft and shy at other times, turning in on himself and getting swallowed up in guilt and self doubt. Wooyoung had really messed with his self esteem. They didn’t talk about him or any of Mingi’s other friends, and Yunho didn’t push. Something had happened that day in Mingi’s apartment, something that changed him, but he wouldn’t say what. All he had said was that there had been a fight and that Hongjoong was on thin ice, and that was enough for Yunho to know that the subject of Mingi’s friends was off limits until further notice. 

He glanced at his phone, seeing that it was only 9 PM, and they would be up all night if they slept any longer. A two hour nap had actually done him well, and he felt a little lazy but mostly awake. He didn’t feel drunk anymore, just a slight post-drunk buzz. The idea of going for drinks so early in the evening had sounded terrible at first, and now he was relieved they had decided to do it. 

“Mingi,” He whispered, running the back of his hand along Mingi’s cheek. “Mingi, baby…wake up.” 

“Mmmm,” Mingi hummed, yawning and stretching his arms. He let out an adorable, kitten-like mewl and his arms wrapped around Yunho’s neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “You called me baby. I liked it.” 

Yunho laughed lightly as Mingi nuzzled their noses together. He rested a hand on Mingi’s hip, adjusting their positions so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. 

“Hi,” Mingi breathed, blinking sleepily and resting a hand on Yunho’s chest. “Did you know that you’re really, really cute?” 

“Thank you,” Yunho said with a blush, reaching out to toy with the hem of Mingi’s shirt. “You’re a lot cuter.”

“Gross,” Mingi responded, sticking his tongue out. Yunho grinned, leaning closer and holding on tightly to Mingi’s shirt. 

“You shouldn't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it,” Yunho said casually, and all traces of laughter disappeared from Mingi’s face. 

They had spent most nights kissing themselves dizzy before going to bed. It never went past kissing and maybe some desperate groping, but not because they didn’t want it to. It was agreed they would take things slowly, and Yunho had a feeling it was making Mingi just as crazy as it was making him. (In the back of his mind he wondered if any kissing at all was considered taking it slow, but he didn’t like to dwell on that too much.) Yunho had plenty of sexual experience - he hadn’t dated anybody seriously in a few years but he had been with a handful of people since starting college, and it wasn’t too difficult for him to slow down and not get carried away. 

Mingi was a different story. 

They hadn’t ever discussed either of their sexual histories before, but Mingi clearly had either very little experience, or none at all. It wasn’t a bad thing - it was the opposite, in fact. He reacted to the smallest touches, moaning into Yunho’s lips like he had never been kissed before, and he was so desperate to touch every inch of Yunho’s body that it was hard for him not to just let Mingi have his way with him every time they were in bed together. 

Yunho wet his lips, fingertips pressing against Mingi’s stomach. His fingers crept up slowly, hand disappearing under Mingi’s shirt and feeling the smooth expanse of his skin. Mingi’s eyes rolled back in his head and his breath came out in short puffs as Yunho’s nails scraped against him. 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked, sliding down the mattress and pushing Mingi gently on his back; he nestled himself between Mingi’s legs, placing his palms flat against his stomach. Mingi nodded, covering his hands with his eyes and mumbling “D - don’t stop, please?” 

The soft request settled, warm and bright across Yunho’s skin, and he knelt between Mingi’s legs, sliding his shirt up his stomach and pressing his lips against his hips. Mingi was warm underneath him and he hummed in pleasure, pressing soft kisses across Mingi’s stomach and gripping his sides. 

“Is this okay?” Yunho murmured against Mingi’s skin, thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones. Mingi nodded feverishly, fingers coming down to thread in Yunho’s hair as he shuddered underneath him. 

“Stop teasing,” Mingi whimpered. “I want...I want you to touch me.” 

“I am touching you,” Yunho teased, keeping his voice even so Mingi didn’t see how his begging affected him. He climbed back up the mattress and rolled onto his side, stroking Mingi’s cheek with the back of his hand and leaning in close, brushing their lips together, a ghost of a kiss. It always delighted Yunho to tease Mingi like this, to catalogue each whimper, twitch, and moan, and what caused them. He knew by now that Mingi loved when Yunho scraped his nails along the skin underneath his waistband; he turned into a quivering, breathy mess when he was kissed anywhere on his neck, and he whined desperately into Yunho’s mouth when he sucked sharply on Mingi’s tongue while they kissed. 

A high-pitched moan sounded in Yunho’s ears as he reached out and grasped Mingi’s shirt, tugging him close and capturing his lips in a kiss. He swiped his tongue along the seam of Mingi’s lips, humming with pleasure as Mingi’s lips parted and the kiss deepened; one of his hands rested on Mingi’s cheek, the other pressed against the waistband of his pants. He had touched him here plenty of times but never gone further than just his fingertips, brushing the fine hair that started right above Mingi’s groin. Something felt different tonight; electricity charged the air between them and Yunho felt light-headed with anticipation and pleasure. 

Mingi licked hungrily into his mouth and Yunho groaned deeply, his hand sliding down the front of Mingi’s pants and scraping against his skin. “Fuck,” Mingi whimpered into his mouth, rutting forward against Yunho’s hand and grasping the front of his shirt in his fists. 

“Is this - ”

“I’ll tell you when it’s not okay,” Mingi blurted, panting heavily and throwing a leg over Yunho’s waist. This was all the permission he needed, and Yunho shifted closer, pressing the length of his body against Mingi’s and pulling him in for another kiss. His nails scraped along the back of Mingi’s neck, eliciting another whine of pleasure - their lips slotted together so easily and Yunho’s hand traveled down further, sliding Mingi’s pants down his legs until he was just in his briefs; they were crimson red with a black band at the top, and Yunho snapped it against Mingi’s skin, chuckling into the kiss as Mingi’s hips snapped forward and he let out an absolutely feral moan.

“Fuck,” He breathed, “Fuck, Yunho - ”

They had never addressed the fact that they were essentially cock blocking themselves every night before they went to bed; neither of them had found a release with each other, and Yunho felt a flash of embarrassment every time he crept to the bathroom after Mingi had fallen asleep (embarrassment that likely would have been quelled if he knew that Mingi was doing the same after he thought Yunho was asleep). He wasn’t necessarily frustrated, but he couldn’t deny it would have been nice to get off to something other than his hand for once. 

“Mingi, maybe we shouldn’t - I mean, I don’t think - if you’re not - ”

“If you stop touching me I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Mingi practically growled. All the blood rushed straight down from Yunho’s head and his eyes rolled back as Mingi’s hands gripped his hips, pressing their bodies together. They both moaned at the friction and Yunho’s hands pressed against Mingi’s lower back and down to the swell of his ass, where he spread his fingers and grinded their hips together once more.

 “Oh _fuck,_ ” Mingi hissed, and Yunho’s brain promptly fell out of his head. 

“Mingi oh my _god_ , you feel so good, holy shit baby you f - feel so good - ”

Any thought of taking things slow went right out the window and into the fucking stratosphere as Mingi pulled Yunho into a kiss and climbed onto his lap; his hips picked up a slow, agonizing rhythm that Yunho matched, sitting up straight and letting Mingi fully wrap his legs around his waist. Mingi’s hands rested on Yunho’s chest and they kissed languidly, their hips moving slowly against each other. Yunho’s hands were everywhere - digging into Mingi’s hips, his back, grasping his ass so they could grind together harder, faster, and then Mingi’s head fell forward onto Yunho’s shoulder, whimpering into his neck as his body trembled. 

“Yunho, I - I’m gonna - ”

And it was that admission alone, the quiet statement almost like he was asking for permission, that sent an electric current jolting through Yunho’s body. His toes curled and he sank his teeth into Mingi’s neck, right at his pulse point. 

“Are you gonna come?” Yunho murmured into Mingi’s neck as the other boy whined, high pitched and desperate. “I wanna see you come, baby, you’re so pretty, will you come for me…?” 

Watching Mingi fall apart while on top of him immediately became one of Yunho’s top five favorite things in the world. 

He hands clutched Yunho’s back, nails digging in so hard they were probably going to leave marks, even through his shirt. The sharp pain sent a thrill of pleasure along Yunho’s spine and he sucked, harsh and hot against Mingi’s neck as the other boy unravelled, breath coming out in short pants as his body convulsed. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yunho whispered, voice dripping with desire, unable to stop himself. “So gorgeous, holy shit…” 

Mingi whimpered as he came back to himself, pulling his head away; his hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands and Yunho stroked them away from his eyes, pressing soft kisses against every inch of Mingi’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Mingi mumbled, cheeks flushed beautifully. 

“For what?” Yunho snorted. “For being the hottest person alive? How dare you.” 

“I didn’t - I mean, we’ve never done that, and I...it was nice.” 

Yunho felt something clench in his chest - an unidentifiable ache that had him staring at Mingi’s wide, innocent eyes, unable to look away and wanting to lay him down and kiss him all over, memorize every inch of his skin and make him come over and over again. 

“Did - um, did you…”

Yunho chuckled as Mingi gestured vaguely towards his lap. “I was more focused on you,” He said, nuzzling Mingi’s nose with his own. “You’re very, very sexy.” 

“Well that’s not fair,” Mingi huffed, folding his arms across his chest and sticking out his lower lip. “Do you want…?”  
  
“Are you gonna finish any of these sentences?” Yunho teased. “It’s really okay, don’t worry about it. We should probably clean up though.” He nipped at Mingi’s protruding lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth; he moaned, deep and low, as Mingi whined and shifted in his lap and the friction sent a shock of pleasure through him. 

“I was thinking a shower would be nice,” Yunho said casually, running his thumb along Mingi’s lower lip. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“Oh...um, sure,” Mingi said, a bit breathlessly. Yunho grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Mingi’s nose and disentangling their limbs. 

He hopped up from the bed, sliding his sweats off and kicking them into the corner, and sent Mingi a coy wink as he sauntered off toward the bathroom door. Mingi, looking down at the mess in his lap, bit his lip and hopped off the bed, following his not-boyfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

Jongho huffed in frustration, fighting the urge to pick up his computer and launch it across the room. Sheet music was littered around him, covered in angry scribbles and shitty lyrics he wished he could light up in a fucking bonfire. His team had been waiting on him to write some new songs for the upcoming semester, and he had assured them, with a smile on his face every time, that the new songs were sounding great and he was working on them every day. 

He was a liar. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have the songs - he had a lot of them, too many in fact. The problem was that they were all only halfway finished, and he was much better at writing music than lyrics. It had taken him nearly a year to write Light, and he still wasn’t quite happy with it. Everyone told him how beautiful and meaningful it was, but he knew something was missing from it, and he had no idea what it was. He wished distantly that he had some sort of partner, or at least another musician he trusted to bounce ideas off of and tell him which of his songs were actually good, and which of them needed to be tossed into the trash. People had offered, but most of the people who looked at his music told him it was perfect and nothing needed to be changed, and he was tired of people blowing smoke up his ass just because he was the leader. 

A walk around the outside of the music building and a cup of hot tea usually did him good, so he grabbed his phone and shoved the key to the practice room into his pocket. Students weren't supposed to have keys to the rooms and they weren’t actually even supposed to be locked, so other students could use whatever was available when the room wasn’t occupied, but the music building was essentially empty tonight and it wasn’t like the practice room police were gonna throw him in jail. 

He made his way through the building, walking slowly and repeating a certain melody in his head, trying to get it just right and failing miserably. The sound of someone grunting in frustration snapped him out of the loop his brain was in and he froze where he stood, head swiveling around to try and detect where the noise had come from. The practice rooms near him were dark, so they weren’t an option. Curiously, he walked towards the orchestra hall and pulled the door open slightly, surprised to hear a familiar song filter through. He pulled the door open a little more, hoping it didn’t make any creaking noises and draw attention; it was definitely Light, playing through the surround sound speakers. Nobody had told them they would be rehearsing today so he leaned forward, trying to see who was in the orchestra hall at 10 o clock at night, blasting his music. 

It was Hongjoong. 

He had his laptop perched on top of the piano, precariously close to the edge; Jongho had to fight the urge to run over and shove the laptop onto safe ground. There was a mic plugged into his computer, and Hongjoong was _rapping._

Was he writing a rap verse? For Jongho’s song?

It was good. It was really, _really_ good. Light wasn’t a song that seemed like it needed a rap, but the flow was perfect; it wasn’t aggressive and Hongjoong’s rap style was powerful yet cute. Honestly? It was kind of sexy. He could have stood there listening to him for the rest of the night but his excitement got ahead of him, and he couldn’t help the “Wow!” that burst from his mouth.

Hongjoong jumped approximately fifteen meters into the air, letting out a noise between a gasp and a scream, and Jongho watched in horror as his laptop was yanked off the edge of the piano by the mic cord and nearly met an untimely death. 

“Fuck!” Hongjoong shouted, tossing the mic into the nearest chair and diving for his laptop before it hit the ground. 

“Shit,” Jongho muttered, jogging forward. “Is it okay? I’ll pay for the repairs, god dammit I’m so sorry - ”

“It’s fine!” Hongjoong snapped, snatching up his laptop and clutching it to his chest. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

He looked more embarrassed about having been caught working on Jongho’s song than anything, but Jongho couldn’t care less. He was fixated on that rap, wanted to hear it a hundred more times. 

“Did you write that?” He asked eagerly. “That rap? It was so good!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hongjoong said haughtily, shoving his laptop into his bag and beginning to pack up the rest of his things. Jongho tried to resist his eyeroll, he really did. 

“Can you get over yourself?” He huffed. “Forget Mingi and whatever dumb drama is going on. You’re talented as shit and I wanna hear the god damn rap again. Will you just do it for me, please?” He pitched his voice up at the end and wore his best pout - the one that always got Yunho to give him the answers to the hardest questions on his Calculus homework. Hongjoong looked him over, eyes narrowed in suspicion and a little bit of surprise, before slowly pulling his laptop out of his bag. His cheeks were pink as he plugged the microphone back in. 

“It’s not - I was just messing around,” He mumbled, pulling up the song a few bars before the rap verse came in. Jongho smiled in excitement, rushing to the piano bench and sitting at the keys, hands clasped in his lap as Hongjoong began the rap again. 

Jongho whistled when he was finished, clapping his hands together. “I knew it needed something! Seriously it sounds _so_ good, I wish I had you to write it with me before we performed it!” 

“Thanks,” Hongjoong mumbled, setting the mic down and twisting his fingers together. “I actually...I wrote another verse for later in the song, but I don’t really have the right range for it.” 

“Lemme hear it!” Jongho insisted, nearly bouncing in his seat. 

“I wrote it with someone else in mind,” Hongjoong said, looking down at his feet. “I really don’t have a low enough voice for it.” 

“Who’s it for?” 

“It was for Mingi.” 

Jongho only let them sit in _that_ awkward silence for about three seconds before he waved his hands in the air. “I don’t care,” He said. “Can you do it anyway?”

“Ugh, you’re so pushy,” Hongjoong grumbled, but he picked the mic back up and pressed play again, at a different part in the song. 

“All part of my charm,” Jongho said, beaming. 

Hongjoong was right; it was obvious he was straining his voice towards the lower notes, but it still sounded good; Jongho had never heard Mingi sing or rap before, but he had a pleasant, deep voice that this sounded perfect for. 

“Damn,” Jongho mumbled, resting his chin on the edge of the piano and looking a bit forlorn. “I can’t believe you wrote my song better than me.” 

“Oh please,” Hongjoong scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Your song was beautiful. I just added something different to it.” 

“Yeah, different and better,” Jongho pouted. “You’re a really great composer.” 

Hongjoong sucked on his teeth, glaring down at the floor before gritting out, “You too.” 

“I’m really not,” Jongho said sadly. “I can’t commit to one song, and my lyrics are garbage. I was just working on some stuff and it’s all trash.” 

Despite the fact that Hongjoong was older than him, he was much smaller, and the confidence Jongho had seen him exhibit in the past was nowhere to be found. His low energy only served to make him seem even tinier, and he rocked back and forth on his feet for a few moments before taking a deep breath. 

“Could, um. Could I see?” 

“Really?” Jongho breathed, sitting straight up with wide eyes. “I mean, yeah I would love to get your opinion!” 

He reached for his backpack, grabbing a handful of loose sheet music and piling it on top of the piano. 

“Jesus,” Hongjoong breathed, stepping forward to rifle through it all. “You know there are computer programs for this, right?” 

Jongho shrugged, tossing his backpack to the side and beginning to sort through the mess of papers. “I know. I used to use Sibelius, but writing everything by hand helps me think better.” 

“Do you have any idea how long it’s gonna take to transfer these over to my composition software?” Hongjoong huffed, throwing his hands up. “What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no electronic copies of any of this? What if you lose it? You clearly don't care about your possessions enough to keep them organized - ”

“Hey,” Jongho said defensively, pausing with his hands full of paper. “There’s no need to attack me like that. And what do you mean how long it’s gonna take you to transfer them? Are you offering?” 

“I - I didn’t mean literally, I was just - I was just saying.” 

“It sounded like an offer,” Jongho said, eyebrows raised. “God, could you? Could you please?” 

“Oh of course,” Hongjoong said seriously. “Let me drop everything I’m working on so I can transfer your entire discography onto your computer.” 

“What else are you working on?” Jongho said, a bit too innocently. “Seems to me like you’re already working on my music. Why not work on a little bit more?” 

“I am not working on your music,” Hongjoong said indignantly, looking like he wanted to pull his hair out. “You’re so annoying, oh my god, forget I ever said anything - ”

Jongho was prepared to beg, prepared to offer any sum of money, but something popped into the back of his mind - someone, a long time ago, who had told him that not taking no for an answer wasn’t cute, it was pushy. He knew he had an energetic, excitable personality, and when an idea popped into his head he wanted to run with it, and he wanted everyone to run with it as well. He’d been called annoying plenty of times in his life and it had never really bothered him. Something about hearing Hongjoong say it caused a familiar, ugly sensation to spread across his ears and down his neck. 

“That’s cool,” Jongho said with a forced smile. He began to pick the papers up, looking down at the piano and ignoring the feeling of Hongjoong’s eyes on him. 

“Are you seriously gonna be a baby about this?” He wasn’t even looking at Hongjoong but he could practically hear the roll of his eyes. 

“I’m really not,” Jongho said with a shrug. “You said no and I don’t wanna be pushy.” 

“Oh that’s a shock,” Hongjoong said with a little too much venom.

Jongho finally looked up at him; Hongjoong was tensed up, eyes flashing and looking ready for a fight. Knowing it wasn’t actually Jongho he wanted to fight didn’t make him feel any better. 

“You know, I don’t have anything to do with whatever is happening with your friends,” Jongho said quietly, shoving the papers back into his bag and zipping it closed with a little too much force. “You don’t need to be such an ass.” 

Hongjoong blinked, taken aback. He suddenly looked small again, and Jongho sighed, slinging his backpack around his shoulder. 

“I, um. I know how you feel, believe it or not. I said something pretty shitty to Yunho when I thought I was helping, and he took it the wrong way. I get what it’s like to want the best for your friends and have it backfire.” 

Hongjoong stared at him, brow furrowed. “You have no idea what I’m going through,” He mumbled, but all the fight had gone from his voice. Jongho shook his head, stepping out from behind the piano. Hongjoong darted back like a frightened animal. 

“Maybe not exactly, but I’m here to listen. You seem like you could use someone to talk to.”

“Oh please,” Hongjoong said wildly. “I’ll let you know if I happen to stoop so low.”

The thing was, Jongho knew - he felt right down to his core - that Hongjoong was lashing out. It was so obvious that he was grasping at straws, throwing out insults he didn’t mean, anything he could say so he could feel like he was in power. Jongho had dated a guy who used to do it constantly; it had been his only defense mechanism. So he was used to this, but that didn’t make it any easier, and it certainly didn’t make it okay. He adjusted his backpack and frowned down at the ground before looking up at Hongjoong, keeping his face blank. 

“You should get over yourself, Hongjoong. You don’t have a monopoly on self pity.” 

* * *

Seonghwa rolled onto his side, leaning over Yeosang’s unconscious frame to make sure he was asleep. He pressed a kiss to Yeosang’s shoulder and gently climbed out of bed, pulling his phone from their bedside table and waiting for it to turn on. There was a missed call from his mom - and thank god he’d turned his phone off because if she called when he was in bed with Yeosang he would have felt obligated to answer, and then he never would have heard the end of it. 

His phone lit up with a text from Wooyoung, asking for the fourth time that week if anybody had heard from Hongjoong. A dull ache settled in his chest and he sent a quick “No :/” in response before leaving the bedroom, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. 

He opened up Hongjoong’s contact information and his finger hovered over the call button; he’d snuck out into the living room every night for the past week, trying to work up the courage to call, but each time he chickened out and slipped back into bed with Yeosang. For some reason it felt dishonest to be out here, even though Hongjoong was just his friend; he was just worried about him, so why should he feel guilty about calling to check up on his well being? 

He knew exactly why. 

There were feelings he had pushed away long ago; feelings he had put in a locked box to never be opened again, because it wasn’t safe; he wasn’t allowed to dwell on those feelings, not anymore. And he was over Hongjoong - he had been for years. Their past wasn’t something he thought about very often; he didn’t think either of them did. It was a sort of unspoken agreement between the two of them that after that party, after they almost - after Hongjoong met Yeosang, that their window of opportunity was closed. It wasn’t as if they had ever talked about it before, but it was a rule now - we don’t talk about what we could have been. Seonghwa had spent an entire year pining after Hongjoong, talking about him constantly to Yeosang and begging him to come visit. Yeosang simply rolled his eyes whenever he brought Hongjoong up, teased him a little but always listened, and Seonghwa had never explicitly said he had feelings for Hongjoong, but you had to be an idiot not to see it. 

Apparently Hongjoong was the dumbest person on the planet. 

He wasn’t sure when it had changed for him; maybe one day when Yeosang had come home from class to find Seonghwa curled up on his bed, scrolling through old photos of him and Hongjoong with puffy eyes and a red nose. Yeosang had taken one look at Seonghwa on his bed and his features had morphed into an expression of absolute disgust before he let out a huff of frustration and promptly left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had come back half an hour later - right as Seonghwa had collapsed back down onto his mattress to indulge in a good cry - with a grocery bag filled with steak and chicken, and spent all night cooking for them, asking Seonghwa questions about anything and everything not related to Hongjoong. It had actually taken his mind off of him for the night and when Seonghwa had finished cleaning up, Yeosang had cuddled him on the couch until they both fell asleep. The next morning Seonghwa had woken up alone, with a blanket thrown over him. 

Call him easy, but after that day he started to think of Hongjoong less and less, and he and Yeosang developed a routine - cook, eat, cuddle, sleep - with Seonghwa waking up alone every morning, until one day he didn’t. 

He really couldn’t explain what had come over him upon seeing Hongjoong that night. He looked so fucking good; his hair had grown out into a mullet like he always said he wanted to do (there were some adorable baby pictures of him with a mullet and maybe Seonghwa had stolen one that he kept in his wallet for six months, until Hongjoong found and confiscated it) and god, he was the only person in the world who could pull that look off. He was dressed in a tight pair of ripped black jeans and a loose-fitting, open necked poet’s shirt. Unsurprisingly, his eyes were lined in black and he looked absolutely sinful. The whole look was off-set by the terrified look on his face, and his inability to walk four steps without tripping over something or someone. 

As much as he hated it, all the feelings he had finally moved past were suddenly choking him, creeping up in his throat and threatening to burst out; he was touching Hongjoong again, making him smile, and maybe this time they could finally - 

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Hongjoong had always been afraid - he would never take what he wanted, and Seonghwa had spent too much time getting over him to get dragged into that mess again. He wasn’t intending to be cruel, but Hongjoong had intentionally shut him down, bringing up Yeosang like that - and Seonghwa was tired of waiting, so he decided to stop. 

His finger hovered over the call button and then his eyes closed - his finger grazed the screen and a brief lick of panic flared to life in the pit of his belly as he heard the dial tone. It was quelled when he realized there was no way Hongjoong was going to pick up, so he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder, focusing on his breathing as the phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

The phone clattered to the ground; he slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the gasp from coming out, eyes shooting up to check that the bedroom door was still closed. “Hello?” Hongjoong’s muted voice called out; Seonghwa picked his phone up off of the floor, pressing it to his face and clearing his throat. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi,” Hongjoong said, sounding shy. “Um. What’s up?” 

“I'm surprised you answered,” Seonghwa said honestly. 

“So am I,” Hongjoong admitted, and Seonghwa grinned despite himself. 

“How are you?” 

A pregnant pause. Then, “I’m alive. How are you?” 

“I’m worried about you, Joongie.” 

“Fucking - come on Seonghwa, don’t call me that, for fuck’s sake - ”

“I’m serious, Hongjoong. Are you okay?” 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“I - I’m in the living room, and I don’t want to wake up Yeosang.” 

“Right. Of course. Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They’d had years to have this fight - and it was clear Hongjoong was spoiling for a fight - and Seonghwa refused to let it happen like this. “Don’t,” He said, a low warning. “I’m not doing this with you right now, Hongjoong. I called to ask how you are - ”

“And when I tell you, you get mad at me!” 

“I’m not mad,” Seonghwa hissed, glancing back over at the bedroom door. “And that’s not telling me how you feel. You’re acting childish.” 

“Is there something you actually wanted from me, Seonghwa? I’m shitty. Is that what you want to hear? I fucked with everyone’s lives and now you all hate me, so - ”

“I am literally begging you to get over yourself,” Seonghwa snapped. “Are you kidding me? Self pity isn’t a good look on you, Hongjoong. Since when do you not own up to your mistakes? Isn’t that what you wanted San and Wooyoung to do? Why are you acting like such a baby because you got called out _one_ time?” 

“None of you have spoken to me in over a week!” Hongjoong retorted. “What the fuck am I supposed to think?” 

“You disappeared and ignored everyone’s calls! You don’t get to shut us out and then get mad at us for it. God, you always do this. You always run away when you don’t get exactly what you want - ”

“Don’t you _dare_ make this about that! You have no right - ”

“I have _every_ right!” Seonghwa was nearly shouting now; he jumped to his feet and began pacing, clutching his phone tightly and fighting the urge to thrust his fist into a wall. “This is classic Hongjoong - you run away when you’re scared and you shut everyone out - ”

“And nobody ever tries to follow me!” Hongjoong yelled, voice cracking. “You barely gave me a chance - what was I supposed to - ”

“Fuck you Hongjoong, I gave you every possible chance, and you were so fucking stupid you couldn’t even tell I was in love with you! I waited until you were ready, but you never were! Was I supposed to wait forever for you to take your head out of your ass?” 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It should have stayed in the box - it should have stayed hidden, because the whole thing was that they weren’t supposed to say it out loud. It wasn’t real if he didn’t say it out loud. 

Hongjoong went silent. His breathing was labored on the other end of the phone and Seonghwa held his breath, palm pressed against his forehead, breath coming out in short pants. There was no way Yeosang was still asleep at this point. 

“I don’t know what I was supposed to do.” Hongjoong’s voice sounded tiny; frail, like porcelain about to break. “I saw the way he looked at you, and I - I didn’t want to fight for you.” 

And he couldn’t have. As much as Seonghwa hated to admit it, there was no competing with Yeosang. It had taken him a long time, but he was everything - he was home. He wondered - if Hongjoong had kissed him that night, where would they be? If he had taken Seonghwa up on his offer to talk, if they had finally gotten everything out in the open, would he and Hongjoong have ended up together? 

It was impossible to imagine. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Seonghwa said, his voice sounding hollow. “None of this matters. There’s no point - we were good, weren’t we? For so long?” 

“We were lying,” Hongjoong said flatly. 

It should have stayed in the box.

“I thought we were okay. I thought - ” Seonghwa cut himself off, collapsing down onto the couch and resting his forehead in his free hand. “Was it really so bad?” 

“To watch you be in love with someone else right in front of me for three years? No, it was a fucking picnic.” 

“I’m not going to apologize to you for moving on.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Hongjoong said, frustrated. “But you can’t have thought it was easy for me.” 

“I...you’re my best friend. I guess I just wanted it to be easy, so I told myself it was.” 

There was another pause, but it wasn’t uncomfortable this time. They breathed together and Seonghwa pretended he didn’t hear the bedroom door being opened. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Hongjoong said quietly. “I told myself I didn’t care for so long that I think I really did stop caring. It’s not like I’m pining after you as we speak, but seeing you guys together was always a shitty reminder that it...it could have been me, and I was too much of a chicken shit to try.” 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa murmured, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “I’m so sorry about all of this, Hongjoong.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s my fault. All of this is. You’re right, you know. I tend to push people away when I mess up. It’s just easier.” 

“I don’t understand how,” Seonghwa said with a frown. “You know we care about you, and we could never hate you. Did you really think we would?” 

“No,” Hongjoong admitted with a small laugh. “I just got scared. Mingi was so mad at me, and I tried to help and I should have stayed out of it. I don’t know what my problem is.” 

“You care about your friends,” Seonghwa said with a watery chuckle. “It’s not a bad thing. You made the wrong call this time, but Mingi isn’t gonna be mad at you forever. You should talk to him.” 

“He definitely doesn’t wanna talk to me,” Hongjoong said with a humorless laugh. “I think I should give him more time. Jongho said he’s really happy with Yunho, and I don’t wanna bring him down right now. He deserves to be happy with someone who really likes him and isn’t keeping it as a secret.” 

“Since when do you hang out with Jongho?”

“I don’t. I mean - well, I kind of did. It wasn’t really hanging out, he um. He found me working in the orchestra hall, and I was a total dick to him.” 

For some reason this made Seonghwa laugh: his head fell back against the couch and he held the phone to his chest, shoulders shaking as he attempted to stay quiet, and he could hear Hongjoong’s muted laugh on then other end of the phone. His head cocked to the side and he heard the floorboards creak.

“I should go,” He said reluctantly. It had been so nice to hear Hongjoong’s voice, nice to talk to him and hear how he was actually doing, but he couldn’t help wishing that they could have had this discussion in person. “Stop being a dick. Didn’t you like him for a second?” 

“I - I didn’t know him,” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa could hear him blushing through the phone. “I thought he was cute, and he has...he’s talented.” 

“Then don’t be a dick,” Seonghwa repeated, rolling his eyes as Yeosang’s head peeked from around the hallway, eyes heavy with sleep. “I gotta go. Can we talk tomorrow?” 

Hongjoong went silent, and after a few moments he mumbled, “Maybe.” 

Seonghwa nodded, having expected that. “Get some sleep, Joongie.” 

“Eat me,” Hongjoong said with a chuckle, and the line went dead. 

Seonghwa tossed his phone onto the coffee table and held his arms out, a hesitant smile on his face. Yeosang stumbled forward, limbs heavy with exhaustion, and fell into Seonghwa’s waiting arms. His arms wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist in a tight embrace, his nose nuzzling against his chest. 

“You okay?” He asked, voice sleepy. Seonghwa felt a deep tug of affection in his chest and pressed his lips to the crown of Yeosang’s head. Tears inexplicably gathered in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa said, his voice thick. “You know that, right?” 

Yeosang froze, then extracted himself from Seonghwa’s waist, pulling back and looking at him with a clear gaze. 

“You have nothing to explain, Seonghwa.” 

“I want to,” Seonghwa insisted, rubbing at his nose. “We promised. No secrets, and I - I want you to feel like you can trust me.” 

“Oh my god,” Yeosang said with a laugh. “Seonghwa, I trust you more than anyone. I know all about you and Hongjoong. I have for a long time.” 

“You have?” Yeosang nodded. 

“Since the party. I saw how he looked at you, and how you looked at him...it was so obvious. I hope you don’t think you were being subtle.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Seonghwa demanded, running a hand through his hair. Yeosang shrugged, leaning back against the sofa. 

“It wasn’t my business.” 

“But...but we were...I mean, we were - ”

“We weren’t exclusive,” Yeosang said, matter of fact. “I figured if you wanted to be with him you would tell me, but you never did. Honestly, I was surprised. You moped about him all year - ”

“I didn’t mope _all_ year - ”

Yeosang raised a derisive eyebrow. “I expected you to end things with me, but you didn’t.” 

“You _what_?” Seonghwa exclaimed, somewhat indignantly. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” 

“I was selfish,” Yeosang said truthfully. “I didn’t want to say anything to make you change your mind, and I liked what we had.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Seonghwa huffed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Yeosang had the audacity to laugh. “You really thought I would leave you for Hongjoong?” 

“After watching you be in love with him all year?” Yeosang snorted. “Yeah, I definitely did. But that’s not because I didn’t have faith in us - like I said, I was selfish, and I wanted to be with you.” 

“I feel like an idiot,” Seonghwa grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Yeosang leaned forward, climbing onto Seonghwa’s lap and pressing his nose against his jaw. 

“You’re not an idiot,” He said gently. “I mean, you fell in love with me, so that’s the first indicator you’re a genius - ”

“ _Please_.” Seonghwa grimaced. 

“All jokes aside,” Yeosang said, chuckling and sliding his hands up the front of Seonghwa’s shirt. His hands were like ice and Seonghwa shrieked, attempting to push Yeosang away. “Lemme - just - you’re so warm,” Yeosang glared, stuffing his hands back under Seonghwa’s shirt. “All jokes aside, don’t feel stupid. I don’t hold any of that against you and I hope you don’t hold anything against me. We’re together now. I don’t care about any of that other stuff. Frankly, it was all very dramatic and I’m glad to have it behind us.” 

“Oh of course you are,” Seonghwa said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Can we go back to sleep?” Yeosang asked with a yawn, head lolling against Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Or did you wanna have another clandestine phone call with your lover?” 

“That - too soon!” Seonghwa shouted, shoving at Yeosang’s shoulders and experiencing a small amount of satisfaction when he nearly fell off the couch, eyes darting around wildly. “You can sleep out here and practice for your comedy routine,” Seonghwa huffed, jumping up from the couch and stomping down the hall to the bedroom. 

“I’ll mention you in the dedications when I publish my first joke book!” Yeosang called from the living room, laughter in his voice. “You’re my number one inspiration, babe!” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes but cracked a smile nonetheless, crawling into bed and shutting the lights off. He pulled the covers tight around himself, mind racing. His eyes felt incredibly heavy and he was just starting to drift off to sleep when he felt a dip in the mattress next to him, and he pretended he didn’t hear Yeosang whisper “I love you, baby,” and press a soft kiss against his cheek as he slid underneath the covers. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yunhoe 6:02 PM: I’M LATE 
> 
> yunhoe 6:02 PM: I MEAN, I’M GONNA BE LATE 
> 
> yunhoe 6:05 PM: Our lab ran late, I’m sorry 😫
> 
> yunhoe 6:06 PM: I’ll be home in like ten minutes okayyyy
> 
> yunhoe 6:07 PM: You’re not even ready, are you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ: I decided to change the formatting of the texts in this story because frankly, the way I’ve been doing it is incredibly time consuming. I may try a new format in the next chapter sksjskjsl. 
> 
> FAIR warning everyone is horny in this chapter and people get naked, so be aware of that as you venture further into the chapter. This was a HUGE step out of my comfort zone so any feedback would be appreciated. I'm sure there are a million typos but I cannot go back and read 11.7k words again. I’ll shut up now!

**Tuesday**

**Baby Boy** 11:12 AM **:** i’m soooo bored holy shit

 **yunhoe** 11:15 AM: Pay attention! 

 **Baby Boy** 11:17 AM: i tried :( 

 **yunhoe** 11:18 AM: Please don’t take this the wrong way but I really doubt that. 

 **Baby Boy** 11:19 AM:  my class is over soon anyway. do you wanna get dinner somewhere tonight? 

 **yunhoe** 11:20 AM: Sir? Are you asking me on a date?

 **Baby Boy** 11:21 AM: ….i take it back 

 **yunhoe** 11:22 AM: Awww okay sorry 

 **yunhoe** 11:23 AM: What I meant to say was yes I would love to get dinner tonight. 

 **Baby Boy** 11:24 AM: can i ask you sumn?

 **yunhoe** 11:24 AM: You know you always caaaaan 

 **Baby Boy** 11:25 AM: why do you type with capitalization? 

 **yunhoe** 11:26 AM: What???? 

 **Baby Boy** 11:27 AM: it’s kinda homophobic tbh 

 **yunhoe** 11:28 AM: Oh my god. You’re so obnoxious 

 **Baby Boy** 11:30 AM: seriously, what kind of gay man capitalizes???? 

 **yunhoe** 11:31 AM: i’m so sorry i’ve offended the homosexuality police. is this better?

 **Baby Boy** 11:32 AM: 🤢i take it back 

***

 **Jongie🍼** 12:34 PM: i gotta tell you somethinnnnng 

 **YunHoHo** 12: 36 PM: What’s up? 

 **Jongie🍼** 12:37 PM: i’m working with someone on my music. 

 **YunHoHo** 12:39 PM: That’s awesome!!! Who?? 

 **Jongie🍼** 12:41 PM: okay this is what i have to tell you. 

 **YunHoHo** 12:43 PM: ……..

 **Jongie🍼** 12:48 PM: pleeeeease don’t tell mingi. 

 **YunHoHo** 12:50 PM: That’s like. Not a great lead, my dude 

 **Jongie🍼** 12:52 PM: i know! i just wanna tell him myself. 

 **YunHoHo** 12:54 PM: So are you gonna tell me or? 

 **YunHoHo** 12: 59 PM: Is it Wooyoung??

 **Jongie🍼** 1:03 PM: JESUS do you think i’m that much of a shithead???? 

 **YunHoHo** 1:08 PM: Well tf else am I supposed to think??

 **Jongie🍼** 1:10 PM: it’s hongjoong. 

 **YunHoHo:**   1:23 PM: Oh. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:23 PM: ?????????

 **YunHoHo** 1:26 PM: that’s…..interesting. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:27 PM: that gives me nothing 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:28 PM: you are sensationally useless 

 **YunHoHo** 1:29 PM: Honestly? I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:30 PM: you WHAT 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:31 PM: are you kidding me???? 

 **YunHoHo** 1:32 PM: Has anyone ever told you you’re the most dramatic person in Korea? 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:34 PM: you seriously don’t think mingi will care. 

 **YunHoHo** 1:35 PM: Well I didn’t say that. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:37 PM: i hate you. i really really do. 

 **YunHoHo** 1:39 PM: Well what do you want me to say? How long has this been going on? I thought you never wanted to be in the same room with him again. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:40 PM: idk, we sort of. saw each other a few days ago. 

 **YunHoHo** 1:45 PM: Expound? 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:49 PM: i was tryna write and i heard him in the orchestra hall. He was actually writing a rap verse and idk, we talked for a second. tbh he was an asshole. 

 **YunHoHo** 1:50 PM: And that made you wanna work with him? 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:54 PM: he was just lashing out. It wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 **YunHoHo** 1:56 PM: He doesn’t get to be a dick just cause his friends are mad at him. 

 **Jongie🍼** 1:58 PM: i know that 🙄

 **YunHoHo** 2:00 PM: 👀

 **Jongie🍼** 2:03 PM: i told him to get over himself, if that makes you feel any better. 

 **YunHoHo** 2:04 PM: It doesn’t, but go on. 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:05 PM: idk dude! he was writing a rap verse for my fucking song and it SLAPPED and then i showed him what i was working on and he yelled at me cause i hand write all my arrangements and then he was a dick and then he found me the next day and said he was sorry and would transfer all my arrangements to my computer as an apology and work on them with me. 

 **YunHoHo** 2:07 PM: : What are you doing?? Do you still have a crush on him? 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:09 PM: shut the FUCK UP 

 **YunHoHo** 2:11 PM: Valid question. 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:14 PM: it’s not, but i’ll let it slide. i don’t have a crush on him. no cap. 

 **YunHoHo** 2:17 PM: Oh my god, please don’t start saying that 😫 Mingi says it all the time

 **Jongie🍼** 2:18 PM: idc what your boyfriend says 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:18 PM: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:19 PM: god, get over yourself 

 **YunHoHo** 2:20 PM: It’s the craziest thing - my phone said you just texted me, but I can’t read what the messages say. Isn’t that weird? 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:21 PM: god, imagine a world where you’re funny. 

 **YunHoHo** 2:22 PM: We’re living in it babey!! 

 **YunHoHo** 2:23 PM: Fine, sure, you don’t have a crush on him. Does he still have a crush on you? 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:31 PM: does. he. what? 

 **Jongie🍼** 2:34 PM: sir???????

 **Jongie🍼** 2:41 PM: SIR????????

***

 **sannie** 2:45 PM: did you use my moisturizer this morning? the nice one with the red cap? 

 **Woo!** 2:49 PM: …..no. 

 **sannie** 2:51 PM: imma need you to get better at lying. 

 **Woo!** 2:55 PM: yeah maybe i uhhhhhhhh borrowed it? 

 **sannie** 2:59 PM: okay so??? where is it???? 

 **Woo!** 3:00 PM: um. 

 **sannie** 3:01 PM: babe pleeeeeease 

 **Woo!** 3:02 PM: i’m sorry! i took it with me but i didn’t mean to 

 **sannie** 3:05 PM: i’m gonna beat your ass 

 **Woo!** 3:07 PM: don’t threaten me with a good time  😏 

 **sannie** 3:09 PM: do you think flirting with me is gonna help? 

 **Woo!** 3:11 PM: maybe not. BUT 

 **Woo!** 3:14 PM: i’ll suck your dick when i get home 😋

 **sannie** 3:16 PM: …..i’m listening 

 **Woo**! 3:18 PM: annnnnnd i’ll wear that shirt you like? 

 **Woo!** 3:21 PM: and the choker i got for halloween last year. 

 **sannie** 3:22 PM: jesusssss okay you’re forgiven. 

 **sannie** 3:22 PM: but thin ice. and now i’m horny :( 

 **Woo!** 3:24 PM: i’m sorryyy :(( 

 **sannie** 3:26 PM: i don’t think you are. 

 **Woo!** 3:28 PM: correct! i gotta go to my seminar, i’ll see you later 

 **Woo!** 3:31 PM: on my knees 👅 

 **sannie** 3:34 PM: you are….the devil 

***

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:13 PM: Where 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:13 PM: the FUCK is page 4 of my way???? 

 **Jongho** 5:15 PM: wtf are you talking about? i gave it to you last night 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:17 PM: no the fuck you did not! I don’t see it anywhere 

 **Jongho** 5:18 PM: hongjoong 

 **Jongho** 5:18 PM: look at page 3. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:18 PM: LOOKING/??????

 **Jongho** 5:19 PM: and flip it over. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:21 PM: right.

 **Jongho** 5:24 PM: do you need like. some tea? or a xanax? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:28 PM: fuck off 

 **Jongho** 5:29 PM: maybe you should take a bath?

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:30 PM: I’m doing you a service, and you mock me. 

 **Jongho** 5:32 PM: a service that is, if I’m not mistaken, an...apology? For….for being a dick? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 5:35 PM: My dearest, most sincerest apologies, your majesty. I live only to please and serve you, my sweet and most wonderful King. 

 **Jongho** 5:41 PM: you know...I know you’re being sarcastic, but i wish people talked to me like that more often. 

***

 **yunhoe** 6:02 PM: I’M LATE 

 **yunhoe** 6:02 PM: I MEAN, I’M GONNA BE LATE 

 **yunhoe** 6:05 PM: Our lab ran late, I’m sorry 😫

 **yunhoe** 6:06 PM: I’ll be home in like ten minutes okayyyy

 **yunhoe** 6:07 PM: You’re not even ready, are you. 

***

 **Hwa** 7:09 PM: You’ve been invited to dinner. 

 **Joongie** 7:09 PM: how...formal. 

 **Hwa** 7:10 PM: Well, it wasn’t me who invited you. 

 **Joongie** 7:11 PM: okay, ouch? 

 **Hwa** 7:12 PM: 😂 Not that i don’t want you there. But it was Yeosang’s idea. 

 **Joongie** 7:13 PM: oh. Um, okay? is that weird? 

 **Hwa** 7:15 PM: I mean...it was never weird before. 

 **Joongie** 7:18 PM: yeah, well. That was before. 

 **Hwa** 7:20 PM: You know, nothing has technically changed. We all knew, we just...never talked about it. 

 **Joongie** 7:25 PM: and look at us now. bringing it up every five minutes. what a welcome change. i’m truly thrilled about this. 

 **Hwa** 7:27 PM: Can you just get over yourself and come have some fucking chicken. 

 **Joongie** 7:29 PM: fine. but if anyone brings up any bullshit, i’m throwing hands. 

 **Hwa** 7:31 PM: 🙄🙄🙄

***

 **_HoHo Bros + mango_ ** 

  **Jongie🍼** 7:33 PM: when are y’all gonna be home? 

 **mango** 7:45 PM: change the fucking chat name 

 **Jongie🍼** 7:48 PM: never~ 

 **mango** 7:49 PM: why must i suffer? 

 **mango** 7:49 PM: IS MY FUCKING NAME MANGO IN YOUR PHONE 

 **Jongie🍼** 7:51 PM: when tf are you gonna be home 

 **mango** 7:54 PM: why?? 

 **Jongie🍼** 7:59 PM: i’m just asking. 

 **mango** 8:00 PM: because….

 **YunHoHo** 8:01 PM: I’m like. On a date? Can we help you? 

 **Jongie🍼** 8:02 PM: i just wanted to know when i needed to put on my noise cancelling headphones. 

_mango has left the conversation._

_***_

**Jongho** 9:09 PM: can i be fully honest about sumn? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:11 PM: that makes me….nervous…

 **Jongho** 9:13 PM: don’t get me wrong, sunrise is a bop and a slap. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:14 PM: 🤨

 **Jongho** 9:15 PM: what’s with the robot voice, dude? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:17 PM: fucking 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:18 PM: it’s not a ROBOT voice, you’re such a 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:20 PM: Don’t come for my music because you’re uncultured. 

 **Jongho** 9:24 PM: you literally said “ew” when i showed you my way. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:26 PM: Yeah, because wtf the fuck was that annoying ass saxophone squeak in the chorus???? 

 **Jongho** 9:26 PM: I’M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN 

 **Jongho** 9:27 PM: GO AHEAD AND KEEP THE ROBOT VOICE 

 **Jongho** 9:31 PM: IDGAF WHAT YOU DO 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:33 PM: are you ever not yelling? 

 **Jongho** 9:34 PM: are you ever not irritating me?? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:36 PM: wait, how did you listen to sunrise??? 

 **Jongho** 9:36 PM: you gave it to me….don’t you remember? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:39 PM: no the fuck i did not. 

 **Jongho** 9:42 PM: okay, so i sent it to myself when you went to the bathroom yesterday. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:51 PM: You are fucking diabolical! 

 **Jongho** 9:55 PM: and you were holding out on me! There’s like two albums worth of slaps you haven’t shown me! 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 9:57 PM: listen up fucker, this ain’t about me! 

 **Jongho** 9:58 PM: did u rly write say my name :/ 

 **Jongho** 10:00 PM: pls don’t @ me but mingi’s rap voice is…..sessy 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 10:01 PM: SKSKSKJKLSDJFS

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 10:03 PM: BLOCKEDT 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 10:04 PM: REPORTED 

 **Jongho** 10:05 PM are we not over this? Talk to your friend, coward 

 **Hongjoong-hyung** 10:06 PM: I’m blocking you 

 **Jongho 10:07 PM** : 🙄 and yunho says i’mmmmmm dramatic 

***

**Wednesday**

**Woo!** 1:19 PM: baaaabe i miss you 

 **sannie** 1:24 PM: you saw me fifteen minutes ago 

 **Woo!** 1:26 PM: fuckin and? 

 **sannie** 1:29 PM: why are you so horny 

 **Woo!** 1:31 PM: !!!!!! excuse me 

 **sannie** 1:42 PM: eXcUsE mE 

 **Woo!** 1:46 PM: DON’T FUCKIN MEME ME SIR 

 **sannie** 1:49 PM: what are you gonna do. 

 **Woo!** 1:51 PM: withhold sex. 

 **sannie** 1:55 PM: hah!! Ha ha ha 

 **Woo!** 2:02 PM: you are: a bully 

 **sannie** 2:06 PM: i’m sorry. it’s nice that you’re horny for me.

 **Woo!** 2:09 PM: pls stop saying h*rny 

 **sannie** 2:11 PM: are you 11???? years?????? of age????

 **Woo!** 2:14 PM: i’m dumping you at once 

 **sannie** 2:17 PM: oh no. i’m bereft. I’m positively forlorn. 

 **Woo!** 2:19 PM: have you always been such a bully? How did i not notice this until now 

 **sannie** 2:20 PM: i’m kind of in a mood. 

 **Woo!** 2:24 PM: clearly. 

 **sannie** 2:26 PM: i just got to work, i’ll call you later ok? 

 **Woo!** 2:29 PM: okay. love you 

 **sannie** 2:30 PM: 💖

***

 **Wooyoungie** 3:01 PM: hi 

 **Mars** 3:02 PM: Hey what’s up? 

 **Wooyoungie** 3:04 PM: can i talk to you about something?

 **Mars** 3:04 PM: Sure but can we talk on the phone? 

 **Wooyoungie** 3:05 PM: ughhhHHHHHHHHHHHH 

 **Wooyoungie** 3:06 PM: fine 🙄

“Why are we talking on the phone?”

“Because you sounded serious.” 

“We can’t have a serious conversation over text?” 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?” 

“Why do you assume something’s bothering me?” 

“I’ll hang up.”

“Fine! Fine. It’s San.” 

“What about him?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“This is just. The worst conversation I’ve ever had.” 

“He’s been a bit pissy lately.” 

“Yeah, remember when you cheated on him?” 

“What the _fuck_ Seonghwa!” 

“Too soon for jokes?” 

“What the fuck!”

“Too soon for jokes. Noted.” 

“No, I’m glad you take such joy in my shitty life decisions. Truly, I love that for you. God, you spend too much time with Yeosang.” 

“ _Okay_ , so he’s been pissy. Have you asked him why?” 

“No.” 

“Wooyoung what do you want from me?” 

“I don’t know! Have you talked to him lately?”

“Oh my god. Please don’t do this. We aren’t in the sixth grade. Just ask him yourself.” 

“Well what am I supposed to say? I think he’s earned the right to be a little pissy.” 

“So why are you upset??”

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

“Look. If you have such a problem with it, then ask him. I’m sure he’ll tell you.” 

“I think...I think maybe he thinks I’m keeping something from him.”

“Are you?” 

“...No.” 

“There was so much hesitation, Wooyoung.”

“I...it’s nothing serious.”

“If you felt the need to keep it from him it’s probably pretty serious.” 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s never gonna happen again so there’s no point in bringing it up.” 

“You know what? I don’t want to know. I don’t want to be implicated. Please don’t tell me.” 

“But you asked - !” 

“I don’t wanna know!”

“Can’t you just - ”

“I gotta go. Talk to your boyfriend.” 

“Oh my god, why did I even - ” 

“Bye Wooyoungie!!”

***

 **Baby Boy** 4:13 PM: i miss u 

 **yunhoe** 4:33 PM: That’s gay. 

 **Baby Boy** 4:37 PM: guilty as charged 

 **Baby Boy** 4:49 PM: do you wanna come dance with me?  😇

 **yunhoe** 4:58 PM: I can’t :(( I have a meeting for a group project at 5:30 

 **Baby Boy** 5:07 PM: :(((((((((( 

 **Baby Boy** 5:09 PM: [image attached] 

 **yunhoe** 5:10 PM: Eye 

 **yunhoe** 5:14 PM: Your pout makes me emo 

 **yunho** 5:14 PM: You literally said  🥺

 **Baby Boy** 5:18 PM: i wanna smooch

 **yunhoe** 5:19 PM: We can smooch tonight. 

 **Baby Boy** 5:22 PM: no cap? 

 **yunhoe** 5:28 PM: I take it back. 

***

 **Woo!** 5:30 PM: are u gonna be home soon? 

 **sannie** 5:59 PM: I’m off at 9 what’s up? 

 **Woo!** 6:12 PM: there’s a spider 😖

 **sannie** 6:14 PM: you are: ridiculous 

 **sannie** 6:15 PM: also a whole babie 

 **Woo!** 6:16 PM: pls i’m scared 

 **sannie** 6:45 PM: 😂 go in a different room and i’ll save you when i get home

***

 **Baby Boy** 6:30 PM: does dancing ever make you horny? 

 **Baby Boy** 6:32 PM: i’m probably a weirdo 

 **Baby Boy** 6:34 PM: maybe it’s just watching other people dance 

 **Baby Boy** 6:36 PM: watching you dance definitely makes me horny. 

 **Baby Boy** 6:39 PM: ohhhhhhh i should teach you aurora 😫

 **Baby Boy** 6:42 PM: mane……..that would be hot 

 **yunhoe** 6:51 PM: What in the gay hell is going on here. 

 **Baby Boy** 6:52 PM: hi!!!!!

 **yunhoe** 7:01 PM: Are you good??? 

 **Baby Boy** 7:04 PM: no :((( 

 **yunhoe** 7:06 PM: Me either tbh. This is taking forever 

 **yunhoe** 7:08 PM: And the project is dumb????? 

 **Baby Boy** 7:11 PM: what is it? 

 **yunhoe** 7:13 PM: It’s for my Lit seminar. Each group has to act out a scene from one of the plays we’ve read🤢 

 **Baby Boy** 7:17 PM: I WANNA SEEEEE

 **yunhoe** 7:22 PM: Thats gonna be like….the fattest no ever 

 **Baby Boy** 7:25 PM: what play are you doing?? 

 **yunhoe** 7:32 PM: Othello. 

 **Baby Boy** 7:34 PM: THATS 

 **Baby Boy** 7:34 PM: HOT 

 **yunhoe** 7:36 PM: It’s WHAT 

 **Baby Boy** 7:39 PM: i said what i said 

 **yunhoe** 7:42 PM: You’re such a weirdo 

 **yunhoe** 7:43 PM: It’s supposed to like. Help us understand the play better??? But it’s just fucking busy work so our prof doesn’t have to teach us anything. I’m not in the 7th grade and I’m sure as fuck not an actor so what, I ask you, was the reason 

 **Baby Boy** 7:46 PM: why am i hornier now? 

 **yunhoe** 7:58 PM: Explain to me how you can talk so openly about being horny but when I put like my pinky on your elbow you can barely form a coherent sentence 

 **Baby Boy** 8:02 PM: EYE 

 **Baby Boy** 8:03 PM: because if we’re texting you can’t give me that….look that you give me 

 **yunhoe** 8:05 PM: ?????

 **Baby Boy** 8:06 PM: like you’re about to eat me or sumn. 

 **yunhoe** 8:09 PM: And if I am? 

 **yunhoe** 8:37 PM: Wow you’re really gonna leave me on read like that smh 

 **Baby Boy** 8:41 PM: i had to...collect myself. 

 **yunhoe** 8:45 PM: Yeah? 

 **Baby Boy** 8:48 PM: DONT FUCKIGN 

 **Baby Boy** 8:49 PM: SAY YEAH IN THAT TONE OF VOICE 

 **yunhoe** 8:52 PM: We’re texting??? 

 **Baby Boy** 8:56 PM: oh pleeeease. that was the sexy yeah 

 **Baby Boy** 8:59 PM: and you know it 

 **yunhoe** 9:01 PM: Mmmm I see. Should I not do that again? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:02 PM: ...i ain’t say allat. 

 **yunhoe** 9:05 PM: My god I’m sooooo bored. 

 **yunhoe** 9:07 PM: What are you wearing? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:09 PM: w - what?? 

 **yunhoe** 9:11 PM: I mean I? Asked a pretty clear question? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:13 PM: i’m wearing some adidas joggers and your hogwarts t shirt. 

 **yunhoe** 9:14 PM: Are you still in the studio? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:15 PM: no, i left, i need to take a shower 

 **yunhoe** 9:16 PM: Mm, are you sweaty? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:17 PM: ...are you really doing this right now? 

 **yunhoe** 9:19 PM: I’m just asking innocent questions about how your night is going. 

 **Baby Boy** 9:20 PM: you’re a bully. 

 **yunhoe** 9:20 PM: I just miss you and I’m so bored :( 

 **Baby Boy** 9:22 PM: and what am i supposed to do about that? 

 **yunhoe** 9:23 PM: Just answer my questions for me. 

 **Baby Boy** 9:25 PM: okay 😳

 **yunhoe** 9:26 PM: Have you showered yet? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:27 PM: no, i was just about to get in. 

 **yunhoe** 9:28 PM:  Are you still dressed? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:29 PM: my shirt’s off. 

 **yunhoe** 9:30 PM: Mmm I bet you look so good 

 **Baby Boy** 9:31 PM: Yunho 

 **yunhoe** 9:32 PM I wish I was there :( 

 **Baby Boy** 9:33 PM: why? 

 **yunhoe** 9:34 PM: I love the way your hair looks after you dance 

 **yunhoe** 9:36 PM: And I love how good you look in your joggers 

 **yunhoe** 9:36 PM: And the noise you make when I kiss that spot on your neck 

 **yunhoe** 9:37 PM: Mingiiii I wanna be there with you 

 **Baby Boy** 9:39 PM: pleeeease come home please :(( 

 **yunhoe** 9:38 PM: Why do you want me to come home? 

 **yunhoe** 9:40 PM: Mingi….tell me. 

 **Baby Boy** 9:41 PM: will you please come home 

 **Baby Boy** 9:42 PM: fuck 

 **yunhoe** 9:44 PM: I will if you tell me why 😇 

 **Baby Boy** 9:45 PM: ...i wanna touch you. 

 **yunhoe** 9:46 PM: Is that all? 

 **Baby Boy** 9:47 PM: i wanna kiss you 😰  

 **Baby Boy** 9:49 PM: i’m gonna get in the shower now 

 **Yunhoe** 9:50 PM: : i’ll miss you 😘

***

 **Wooyoungie** 10:15 PM: confirmed san is definitely mad at me. 

 **Mars** 10:18 PM: Oh joy. I’m still a part of this. 

 **Wooyoungie** 10:20 PM: i told him i feel like he’s punishing me for something, and do you know what he said? 

 **Mars** 10:21 PM: Please, enlighten me. 

 **Wooyoungie** 10:24 PM: is there like, a sign on my forehead that says be mean to me? Is there some sort of vibe i’m putting off? 

 **Mars** 10:25 PM: Shit, you’re right. I’m sorry. I promise I’m listening. 

 **Wooyoungie** 10:27 PM: i told him it feels like he’s punishing me, and he said “is there something i should be punishing you for?” 

 **Mars** 10:30 PM: Yikes…

 **Wooyoungie** 10:31 PM: that’s what i’m saying! 

 **Wooyoungie** 10:32 PM: idk what i’m supposed to do. 

 **Mars** 10:34 PM: I think you should ask him. 

 **Wooyoungie** 10:36 PM: 🤢

***

“San?” 

Wooyoung’s voice was timid, even as he raised his hands out of the water to slide them through San’s hair, tilting his head back. Wooyoung was sitting in the bathtub with San nestled between his legs and his back pressed flush against Wooyoung’s chest. San let his head loll back onto Wooyoung’s shoulder, humming in contentment as Wooyoung worked his fingers through his hair. 

“Hmm?” 

“If you were mad at me...if I did something to upset you, you would tell me, right?” 

The thing was, Wooyoung hadn’t used to sound like this. Maybe he had been shy, but before he had gotten involved with Mingi and everything had changed, he had never sounded so scared - like he was going to get in trouble simply for speaking. Hearing him sound this way caused San’s chest to constrict painfully. 

“Of course I would,” He said softly. 

“So why haven’t you?” 

A moment of silence passed between them, and then another, and then San sat up straight, turning as much as he could in their relatively small bathtub to look at Wooyoung with a frown on his face. “Is there something you think I’m upset about?” 

Wooyoung looked down, pulling his fingers through the water and pushing the bubbles around.

“Wooyoung?” 

“I know you’re mad at me about something,” Wooyoung said, taking a deep breath and looking at San with a somewhat defiant glint in his eye. “And I wish you would just say it. It’s not healthy to keep - to keep punishing me like this.” 

San’s frown deepened; he scooted back, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning against the opposite end of the tub. 

“I’m not punishing you, Wooyoung. I - I don’t know, it’s still weird for me. I feel like you’re going to slip through my fingers or something.” 

“Is that why you keep pushing me away?” Wooyoung asked, licking his lips. “Because sometimes I feel like we’re back to normal, but other times you just - you look really far away, and you’re short with me, and I - it scares me.” 

“Don’t you feel different though?” San whispered, resting his chin on his knees. “Like...I don’t know, like we can’t go back to normal. I...I know you don’t like to see it this way, but you did cheat on me, Wooyoung.” 

As he often did when that word was spoken, Wooyoung flushed and shrunk in on himself. 

“I know that,” He mumbled. “I don’t...I can’t apologize enough,and I know that apologizing isn’t going to fix it or anything. But I feel like you don’t trust me anymore, and I don’t know how to fix that.” 

“I guess just wait it out,” San said with a shrug. “I trust you, Wooyoung.”

“I feel like you’re not telling me something,” Wooyoung insisted, feeling a bit helpless. “I just want to know what’s going on. You can say you trust me as much as you want, but it’s clear you don’t.” 

San gazed at him for a few moments, chewing on his lower lip.

“When you told me to wait outside.” Wooyoung frowned. “What happened with Mingi?” 

Wooyoung took a deep breath and curled his knees up under his chin. “Is that what this has been about?” 

“That’s not an answer, Wooyoung,” San said sharply.”I can’t believe we’re having this discussion in the _bath_ tub - ”

“I asked if he still had feelings for me.” 

All the air rushed out of San’s lungs. Wooyoung looked at him, the fear on his face conflicting with the defiant tilt of his chin.

“And what was his answer?” 

“He...he didn’t really give me one. He asked why it mattered.” 

“And why does it?” 

“I’m trying to be honest here,” Wooyoung snapped. “You don’t need to attack me.”

“I’m asking you a simple question,” San bit back. “Don’t victimize yourself, Wooyoung.” 

“I kissed him,” Wooyoung blurted. “Is that what you want to know? I kissed him, okay?” 

Even though he had been expecting it, San still felt a series of ugly emotions swirling in his gut, clawing their way up and crowding in his throat. He closed his eyes for just a moment before placing his hands on either sides of the tub and jumping out, ignoring the indignant squeak Wooyoung made when he was splashed with water. 

“San - _wait_ \- ”

He ignored the call of his name, snatching up a towel and wrapping it around his waist before slamming the bathroom door shut. 

“San! Just - just listen to me!” 

San felt tears stinging in his eyes as he dried off as fast as he could, digging around in his closet and pulling out a t shirt and a pair of jeans. He shoved them on and used the towel to dry his hair a bit more, scrambling around for his phone and keys. He was almost out the door when Wooyoung came barreling in, dressed only in a pair of briefs and dripping water all over the floor. 

“Move, Wooyoung, I’m serious - ”

“No!” Wooyoung snapped, shoving San back into the bedroom. “I’m so tired of everyone getting on my back about acting like a child! You wanted me to be honest and that’s what I’m trying to do. I fucked up again and I’m trying to own up to it, so sit down and _listen_ to me!” 

San briefly considered tossing Wooyoung to the side and sprinting out of the apartment, but a look at the desperation and anger on his boyfriend’s face caused him to back up and sink down slowly onto the bed. 

“I am in love with you,” Wooyoung said earnestly, stepping forward and sinking to his knees in front of San. “I am so in love with you, San. I want to be with you, just you. I am so sorry that I had feelings for someone else. I can never apologize enough and I can never change the fact that I lied to you and was unfaithful. I’ve known Mingi for a long time, and he’s always been a huge part of my life. I didn’t mean to have feelings for him, and I can honestly say I wish it hadn’t happened. I was selfish and I hurt you, and I wish I could take it all back. When - when I asked you to wait outside, I wasn’t planning to - I just - it’s over between me and him, it’s gone, and we were just - it was just one last kiss, to say goodbye or something, I don’t know - ”

“Oh of course,” San said savagely, “I often say goodbye to my friends with my tongue down their throat.” 

“You have every right to be mad,” Wooyoung whispered, looking miserable. “It’s fucked up, but I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I can promise it will never happen again. Ever.” 

“Yeah, until the next time it accidentally happens!” San snapped, jerking to his feet. Wooyoung fell back against the floor, bracing himself on his hands. “How am I supposed to trust that you won’t go running to Mingi every time he bats his fucking eyelashes? You’ve _broken_ us, Wooyoung!” 

“I love you!” Wooyoung cried desperately. “What can I do to show you I mean it? I’m never going to kiss him again, I’m never going to touch him again I’ll never think about him again, I swear - ”

“I want to believe you,” San whispered, and it was true. How easy it would be to simply say _Okay honey_ and move on with their lives, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. “But this isn’t going to work. I can’t...I can’t do this.”

“Don’t, Wooyoung said, panic gripping him like ice. “Don’t, San, you don’t - we can figure this out - ”

“I don’t want to figure it out,” San whispered, voice cracking. His hands covered his face, the heels of his palms digging into this eyes. “I’m tired of figuring it out, Wooyoung. Aren’t you? You’re right. I’m punishing you, and I don’t want to keep going like this. It’s fucked up. We both deserve to be with people we trust, and I - I don’t trust you anymore.” 

The reality of the situation finally began to sink in, and Wooyoung felt terror grip him with icy claws, sending a thrill of fear down his spine. He suddenly couldn’t breathe; couldn’t think of a single thing to say as San looked at him with a resigned sadness. It was unfathomable to him that this was happening. In the back of his mind it had never occurred to him that San would actually want to leave him - no matter how much Wooyoung had fucked up in the past, he had always been forgiven. It wasn’t possible that he had finally done something so irreversibly unforgivable. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

The question seemed to startle San. His breath hitched as his eyes widened while Wooyoung looked on, and San felt fire in his belly as he caught a glimpse of who Wooyoung used to be - strong, defiant, proud. 

“No, I - I don’t want to break up!” San snapped, hands curling into fists by his sides. 

“Then you need to forgive me,” Wooyoung said, rising from the floor. “I’m serious, San. I may have fucked up and hurt you, but you either need to forgive me and we can move on from this, or break up with me. I’m not going to go on letting you punish me anymore. I don’t deserve to be treated like that.” 

“I know you don’t,” San mumbled. “I’m not - I wasn’t trying to punish you intentionally, Wooyoung. I want to be with you, but you can’t just expect me to forgive you right away, especially when you told me five fucking seconds ago that you cheated on me _yet again_!” 

“There’s nothing I can do about that now. As shitty as it sounds, I can’t change what happened. All I can do is swear to you that it will _never_ happen again. You have every right to be mad at me, but we can’t keep doing this. If you need time or space to trust me again so we can be together, I’ll give it to you. Whatever you want. But if you want to stay together, I’m not going to sit here silently while you test me and punish me.”

San looked like he wanted to fight. Like he wanted to rant and rage, scream until his throat was raw. His eyes brimmed with tears he blinked back, sniffing and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Wooyoung watched him with guarded eyes, frowning slightly and experiencing a sudden shiver as he remembered he was standing there in his underwear. 

San continued to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He took a step forward, experiencing a flash of guilt as Wooyoung flinched. San opened and closed his mouth a few times as he approached Wooyoung, a litany of unsaid words getting lost in his throat as he reached out a hand and hesitantly brushed against Wooyoung’s lower lip with his thumb. All the fire and fight had gone from Wooyoung’s eyes. He looked terrified, breathless, scared and excited and beautiful as his wet hair stuck up in different directions, bare faced and fresh from a bath. His cheeks were tinged red, eyes wide and unblinking as San leaned in close, slotting their lips together. 

“Okay,” San breathed against Wooyoung’s lips, cupping his cheeks. “Let’s start over.” 

Tears gathered in Wooyoung’s eyes as San’s lips pressed, feather light, to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, the slope of his nose. He let San walk him backwards onto the bed, gazing up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Fear was pumping through his veins, hot and bright as San looked down at him with the same terror reflected on his face. A series of questions gathered on Wooyoung’s tongue but they got caught in his throat as San just kept looking, and looking, and looking. 

“I - ” Wooyoung swallowed thickly, palms pressed flat against the bed as San leaned in close and reached out to curl his fingers in the waistband of Wooyoung’s briefs. They slid down his legs with ease and he looked away, cheeks flushing as he was laid bare. He cleared his throat, trying again. “I - ”

San hovered above him, fingers reaching out to skim over Wooyoung’s hips, his stomach, tracing lightly over his nipples and up to his collarbone. Neither of them said a word as San explored every inch of his body, leaning down every so often to press a soft kiss to a mole on his hip, a tiny, healed scar on his shoulder, and finally, down to where Wooyoung was hard, ready, waiting. 

“S - San - ” 

Wooyoung waited with baited breath as San slipped his own shirt off over his head, tugging his jeans down and kicking them to the side. He crawled back onto the bed, sliding one knee between Wooyoung’s thighs so he was straddling one leg, lining their bodies up and lowering himself down to connect their lips in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. Wooyoung gasped into San’s mouth as their skin made contact, electrifying and dizzying as San licked into his mouth, sucking hungrily on Wooyoung’s lower lip. He could feel San everywhere - their hips pressed together, he could feel his nipples hardening as San’s fingers pushed the hair back from his forehead, somehow deepening their already impossibly deep kiss. He felt it in his bones as San’s body moved against his, the friction of their erections sliding together sending delicious shock waves through them. 

“San - ”

He said his name like a prayer, like an apology, whispered through kiss-swollen lips. San’s lips ghosted over his nose, the shell of his ear, his teeth nipped at the mole on Wooyoung’s lower lip, and Wooyoung shuddered beneath him, eyes closed and refusing to believe someone so wonderful was offering him this second chance. He lay on the bed, stripped bare while San rediscovered every part of him, kissing his tear-streaked cheeks, tasting salt and sorrow as their bodies tangled together. 

***

Hongjoong huffed at his computer screen, smacking his hands against the table and practically vibrating out of his chair with unbridled frustration. Jongho quirked a brow, leaning over to peer at what was vexing him so much. 

“My stupid computer keeps freezing!” Hongjoong snapped. “Piece of _junk_ , I need a new one but I’m fucking poor - ” 

“Doesn’t your dad pay for this apartment?” 

Hongjoong looked slowly over at Jongho with comical disdain. “Doesn’t your dad own half the campus?” 

“Cheap shot,” Jongho said cheerfully. “Clear you cache and restart your computer, it might help. And delete some files or at least organize them, your desktop is a mess - ” He reached for Hongjoong’s laptop and let out a squeak when he was swatted away. 

“Get your grubby hands off,” Hongjoong growled, pulling his laptop against his chest. “And get out of here with your computer speak.” 

“Yes, because clearing your history is the sage advice of a tech wiz,” Jongho said with a spectacular roll of his eyes. Hongjoong squinted at his computer, slamming down on a few more buttons with unnecessary force before ultimately closing the laptop hard enough to break it. 

“I’m gonna make some coffee,” He huffed, stomping into the kitchen. 

“Milk and sugar please,” Jongho called out with a smile on his face, flipping his phone over to check for texts. 

“We still need to re-record Light,” Hongjoong said as he fiddled with his ancient coffee maker. “I can probably fit some time in my schedule this weekend, they usually let me use the faculty studio.” 

“Impressive,” Jongho said, not looking up from his phone as he typed rapidly. “Are you gonna ask Mingi to help or are you still being a baby?”

“How is respecting my good friend’s request for space being a baby?” Hongjoong shot back. This was a regular argument between them that tended to start out snippy and end in them sitting there making mocking baby noises at each other. It was a generally unproductive conversation. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jongho said jovially. He picked up his laptop and migrated over to the sofa, where he leaned back against one of the arms and balanced his laptop on his knees. His phone buzzed and he stared at it with a somewhat nauseous look on his face. 

“Everything okay?” He looked up to see Hongjoong standing over him, holding out a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Um, yeah,” Jongho said, accepting the coffee with a grateful smile. “Just. Yunho and Mingi are, um. Really...uh, passionate lately, and I haven’t really been able to sleep.” 

“Ah,” Hongjoong said, a delighted smile on his face. Jongho immediately distrusted it.  “Are they loud, or are you jealous?” 

“Of whom, exactly?” Jongho said with a withering glare. Hongjoong grinned cheekily. 

“I knew it. You’ve secretly been in love with Yunho this whole time - ”

“ _Don’t -_ ”

“That’s why you hated Mingi for kissing Yunho! It’s all becoming clear now - ”

“I will smack your face _off_ of your face - ”

“Poor guy, you wanted him all to yourself - ”

Hongjoong was abruptly cut off as Jongho let out a war cry and launched himself over the back of the couch, pinning Hongjoong to the ground between his thighs, unable to stop a laugh from bubbling up as Hongjoong wheezed, clutching his chest.

“N - no need to be so sensitive,” Hongjoong choked out, tears leaking from his eyes as he cackled underneath Jongho’s weight. “If only you’d confessed before Mingi came along - ”

“I will _literally_ detach your head from your shoulders!” Jongho shouted, latching onto Hongjoong’s wrists as he attempted to have a slap fight. “You’re the devil and I hate you!” 

He couldn’t stop the laughter, his entire body shaking as he the magnitude of the situation struck him. The thought of him being in love with Yunho was laughable and more than a little nauseating. He leaned back, throwing his hands over his face as he literally _honked_ with laughter, which caused Hongjoong to erupt into another fit of giggles. 

“Get off me, you weigh a literal metric ton!” Hongjoong protested, shoving at Jongho’s thighs and squirming underneath his weight. Hongjoong’s laughter suddenly died in his throat; Jongho looked curiously down at him and saw something shift in Hongjoong’s expression. A pretty pink dusted his cheeks and his mouth was parted slightly as he stared up at Jongho with wide eyes, looking a bit breathless. His hands were still splayed out across Jongho’s thighs and he was suddenly lying very still. 

“I - sorry,” Jongho said, voice sounding strangled as he hastily climbed off of Hongjoong’s legs and stumbled backwards. Hongjoong sat up, leaning back on his hands and gazing at Jongho with an unreadable expression. 

“You can stay here if you want,” He said suddenly, jumping to his feet and wiping his hands on his jeans. “We have some extra blankets.” His tone was too casual, his smile wooden as he sat back down at the living room table, hunching over and disappearing into his laptop. Jongho stared at him, standing in the middle of the living room wondering what to do with himself. 

What the fuck? 

“Are you gonna stand there all night?” Hongjoong’s voice rang out, sharp and acerbic, and that was more like it, Jongho thought. 

“Um, I should probably go home,” He said reluctantly, and could practically hear Hongjoong roll his eyes. 

“Don’t make this weird. Just sleep on the couch. Or in Mingi’s bed, since we both know he’s not using it.” 

There was an obvious bitterness in his tone that they both decided to ignore. Jongho looked around, feeling even more uncomfortable and debating which would be worse - sitting through Mingi and Yunho’s make out session until two in the morning, or sleeping on Hongjoong’s couch after whatever weird incident had just occurred. 

“Yeah, uh sure. Where are the blankets?” 

Hongjoong disappeared into the hallway, leaving Jongho to sink back onto the couch and overthink. 

If he was being completely honest, he had forgotten until about three minutes ago that at one point he had been very attracted to Hongjoong. They had gotten to know each other a bit in the past few days and while Hongjoong was very talented, he was also defensive, snippy, and blunt. It wasn’t a bad thing and Jongho didn’t take any offense, but his crush had been nowhere on his mind as Hongjoong mercilessly picked through his compositions. He didn’t have all bad things to say - in fact, he praised every song Jongho presented him with, describing what he liked about each of them in detail. If he didn’t like something he was honest about it, and always explained why; if Jongho didn’t agree with him he respected that (aside from the “stupid saxophone squeak in My Way” - he was certain Hongjoong would die on that hill) and moved on to the next point. For every criticism, he always had a compliment. It was obvious he wanted Jongho to succeed, wanted to  help him improve and feel good about his music. 

Frankly, it was sort of impossible to ignore how attractive Hongjoong was. He had perfect pixie features - a cute, pointed nose, perfectly shaped lips, and a beautiful honey skin tone. His hair had faded from crimson to a light, dusty brick shade that somehow suited him, and he always had on some form of makeup - usually a smear of eyeshadow to match whatever color his shirt was, and a bit of bronzer. Jongho felt a twinge in his stomach as he remembered the feeling of Hongjoong underneath him - he was so _small_ \- and coughed lightly, burying his face into his laptop. 

“You can grab a pillow from Mingi’s room if you want,” Hongjoong said as he approached the sofa, handing Jongho a stack of blankets. “I would give you mine but I only have one.” 

He tilted the head as Jongho offered a small thank you and took the blankets, setting them on the floor next to the couch. 

“You good?” Hongjoong asked, narrowing his eyes. “Why does your face look so weird?”

“Your mom looks weird,” Jongho said hotly, settling back against the arm of the sofa. Hongjoong snorted, shaking his head and walking back over to his laptop. 

They worked in companionable silence until Jongho closed his laptop and yawned, turning to rest his head against the arm of the sofa. Hongjoong peeked over his laptop, only able to see the top of Jongho’s head. 

He gathered up his laptop and settled in on the floor, leaning back against the couch and peeking over at Jongho, whose lips protruded in a pout as his chest rose and fell. His cheek was squished against the arm of the sofa and Hongjoong felt an uncomfortable tug in his chest at the sight. He looked away quickly, feeling a prickle of guilt, even though he wasn’t really _doing_ anything. The guilt was quickly replaced with embarrassment; he covered his face with his hands, trying to push the image of Jongho’s flushed face out of his mind. It wasn’t his fault - there was a cute, absolutely built guy straddling his lap, how was it his fault that he’d had a reaction? Seonghwa’s question popped into the front of his mind - _Didn’t you like him for a second?_

Had he? 

He honestly wasn’t sure. He didn’t know Jongho very well when they had first met, just thought he was very attractive and had a gorgeous voice. Now that he knew him a little he could safely say those facts were still true, but he also knew that Jongho was funny, cheeky, and spoiled, but not in a bad way. He was passionate about his work and did his best to put a good face forward, rarely giving in to his self doubt. He could come off as immature but he knew when to be serious, which was a trait Hongjoong greatly admired. 

There had been a moment a few days ago when they had been goofing around in a practice room. Hongjoong sat at the piano, absolutely butchering his way through a Guy Sebastian song that Jongho loved, until Jongho had let out a frustrated huff and shoved Hongjoong off the piano bench and onto the floor. “Ouch!” Hongjoong had yelled, jumping to his feet and dusting his pants off. Jongho had snickered, stretching out his fingers before he started to play. His eyes closed as he began to sing, an absolutely angelic look in his face as he was immersed in the music. His ash-blonde hair was parted in the middle with a handsome swoop and his skin glowed like gold in the warm light of the practice room. Hongjoong felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, and when Jongho had finally come back to himself Hongjoong had blushed crimson and made some snarky comment about Jongho being a show off. 

So, no. Hongjoong did not like Jongho like that, thanks very much for asking. 

The time on his computer stated it was half past eleven. It was considerably early; Hongjoong tended to work until 2 AM at the earliest before he collapsed into bed. He glanced back at Jongho’s abandoned cup of coffee, feeling another sensation in his gut as he looked back over at his sleeping form. Shaking the feeling off, he quietly closed his laptop and picked up one of the blankets, shaking it out and settling it over Jongho, who had his knees curled up as he slept, hair falling over his eyes. 

Hongjoong smiled softly, allowing himself to gaze at the sleeping boy for just a moment longer before he made his way to his own bed. Sleep didn’t claim him easily, and he lay awake for longer than he liked to admit, unable to forget the feeling of Jongho’s thighs pinning him to the ground. 

***

Yeosang tilted his head to the side, surveying himself in the mirror. Seonghwa had bought it a little over a year ago, and it was Yeosang’s favorite place to waste time. The vanity had cost an obscene amount of money, and Seonghwa had purchased it as a gift for Yeosang. (Even though he defended the cost by saying it was for both of them and it was a “good investment.”) The mirror was a huge rectangle outlined in ring lights, with ornately decorated drawers that held both of their makeup and accessories. Yeosang had a respectable collection of earrings, chokers, and rings, and Seonghwa was more into ornate glasses with roses and steampunk gears. (There was a drawer on the bottom that was home to a handful of hand crafted silk collars and ribbons, but those were for Seonghwa only, and they were private.) 

He still remembered the day he had come home to see Seonghwa pacing the length of their room, hands clasped behind his back and a frown on his face. When Yeosang had asked him what was wrong, Seonghwa had blurted that he didn’t want to make Yeosang feel inferior by being unable to provide Seonghwa with expensive jewelry, clothes, and makeup. Yeosang had simply smiled and said “If you want to shower me in beautiful gifts, who am I to refuse?” After which Seonghwa had dropped to his knees and provided Yeosang with yet another gift. 

A swipe of blush across his cheeks and he smiled to himself, brushing the hair out of his forehead and admiring the way the light hit his new choker. It was a black satin ribbon with a cascade of diamonds (fake, unfortunately) that settled in the hollow of his throat. His eyes were lined in shimmering grey shadow, with some smudged black eyeliner across his waterline, and the look was finished with a clear gloss he swiped over his lips before blowing a kiss at the mirror. 

Yeosang wasn’t a vain person; he knew he was handsome, and he knew how to play up his features. Seonghwa had a particular fondness for his neck and his teeth - which admittedly were a lot pointier than most people’s - and so Yeosang liked to draw attention to those features, hence his extensive collection of necklaces and chokers. Frankly, Yeosang liked to sparkle. He reached into a drawer and pulled out his favorite ear cuff, a silver snake that curved around his ear and ended in an open mouth that appear to be biting his earlobe. He sat up straight, admiring his reflection in the mirror. He had splurged on the outfit, knowing how much Seonghwa would love it. The unmistakable sound of the front door open sounded, and he felt a delighted smirk curve his lips as he heard Seonghwa shuffling in the front room. 

Yeosang smoothed down the front of his shirt and crossed his legs, cocking his head to the side and gazing into the mirror, where he could see the bedroom door reflected. Seonghwa pushed the door open, looking straight ahead at Yeosang, and they locked eyes. He was immediately taken by surprise as he took in what Seonghwa was wearing, completely forgetting that he had been intent on seduction about three seconds ago. 

“What the _fuck,_ Seonghwa!” Yeosang hissed, shooting to his feet and striding forward. 

His boyfriend was dressed in tight, black leather pants and a cream colored poet’s blouse that fell open at the collar to display the black choker Seonghwa was wearing. The choker was made of leather that connected in a buckle, transitioning halfway around into a silver chain, and it had a series of silver necklaces attached to it that draped deliciously down his throat and along his sternum, ending in a silver key. The entire look was enough to get Yeosang heated, but he couldn’t stop staring at his _hair._ It was freshly dyed jet black, swooped back handsomely from his face and shaved on one side. 

He looked like sin. 

“What?” Seonghwa asked, looking genuinely confused as Yeosang stared at him with blatant lust. “What are you - oh.” 

“Yes, oh!” Yeosang huffed, reaching out to slide his fingers into Seonghwa’s belt loops and pull him forward. “Are you kidding me?” 

“No?” Seonghwa said hesitantly, tugging his lower lip between his teeth and reaching up to self consciously pat his hair. 

“Are you kidding me?” Yeosang repeated, grasping Seonghwa by the belt loops and walking him backwards until his knees hit the bed. “I’ve never seen you look so hot in my fucking life. Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” 

Seonghwa was bare faced, which was so completely unfair because his skin was literally glowing; his eyes were wide and innocent, a sharp contrast with the sexy emo goblin king look he had going on. 

“I’m not fucking kidding you,” Seonghwa said, laughing delightedly as Yeosang pushed him down on the bed, “But I could be fucking you in a few minutes, if you’d like.” 

“No,” Yeosang murmured as he straddled Seonghwa’s waist, hands sliding up the front of his shirt. “I’m going to take my time with you.” 

“Holy shit, Yeo,” Seonghwa breathed, a tremor running through his body as Yeosang’s nails scraped along his abdomen. “Wait, you look so good - lemme see you - ”

He reached for Yeosang and let out a sharp gasp as his wrists were snatched in each of Yeosang’s hands and pinned to the bed. 

“I don’t think so,” Yeosang said, voice like silk. “You come in here, looking like that...knowing what you look like…you are very, very mean.” 

“Oh please, like you weren’t sitting there looking like a fucking vampire prince waiting for me to get on my knees - ”

“I was simply experimenting with my cosmetics and accessories,” Yeosang said with mock indignation. “I’m appalled you would suggest otherwise, sir.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Was all Seonghwa got out before Yeosang slotted their lips together, fingers tightening around his wrists. Seonghwa let out a moan, eyes rolling back in his head as Yeosang captured his lower lip between his teeth and bit, hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Seonghwa breathed into Yeosang’s mouth, hips snapping up involuntarily. Yeosang kissed him again, deeper this time, sucking hungrily on Seonghwa’s tongue and groaning with him as their hips connected. They’d been kissing for less than a minute and he was already overstimulated; this was going to end very quickly if he didn’t get ahold of himself. 

“What was going through your head when you bought this?” Yeosang murmured, reaching for the choker and sliding the chains between his fingers. Seonghwa’s eyes widened as Yeosang gave the chains a slight tug. “You were out in public looking like this…” 

“I - I thought they looked nice,” He breathed, his free hand coming up to Yeosang’s shirt. Yeosang watched him with a quirked brow as he attempted to undo a button with one hand. 

“You could always ask, you know.” Yeosang grinned and undid the button, laughing as Seonghwa huffed and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Tease.” 

“I thought that’s what you liked best about me?” 

Whatever snippy remark Seonghwa was going to make died on his tongue as Yeosang’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants, nails scraping against his skin and causing his hips to jerk up. 

“Look me in the eyes,” Yeosang said, tugging down the zipper of Seonghwa’s pants and pulling them slightly down his hips. “And tell me you didn’t expect me to tear this outfit off with my teeth.” 

“I went for a shopping trip,” Seonghwa breathed as Yeosang’s lips ghosted over the V of his hips. “And - _fuck -_ I bought a new outfit that I thought looked - nice - ”

“You’re - not wearing underwear,” Yeosang groaned, gripping Seonghwa’s hips tight. 

“Pants were too tight,” Seonghwa said with a grin, surging forward to capture Yeosang’s lips in a kiss. Yeosang let him, licking into Seonghwa’s mouth as he sat up in the bed, pulling at Yeosang’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. They were still wearing too much clothing, and Seonghwa growled as he broke the kiss, tugging Yeosang’s shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side. 

“Hey,” Yeosang protested, turning to look at the fallen shirt as Seonghwa’s lips kissed a path down his neck. “That shirt cost more than my tuition, you know.” Seonghwa hummed against his neck, tongue flicking out in little kitten licks he knew drove Yeosang crazy. The choker was a stark contrast against his neck, the jewels glistening in the light, and Seonghwa pulled back for a moment to admire the view. Yeosang gazed at him with heavily lined eyes and kissed bruised lips, chest rising and falling. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Seonghwa whispered reverently, fingers tracing patterns down Yeosang’s abdomen. The younger boy shivered, head falling back as his eyes fluttered. His palms lay flat against the bed as he leaned back, gorgeous and inviting. Seonghwa licked his lips greedily. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to last,” He commented, nails scraping down the front of Yeosang’s chest and landing at the waistband of his pants. 

“You’re gonna last if I say you are,” Yeosang said, eyes closed and head still tilted back. “Kiss my neck.” 

“Say please,” Seonghwa mocked, even as he did as he was told, pressing a series of kisses from Yeosang’s clavicle and up to his jaw, stopping at the spot just below his ear and sucking, hard. One hand slid up the back of Yeosang’s neck and threaded in his hair, the other hand sliding along Yeosang’s thighs, nails scratching against the fabric of his jeans before his fingers came to rest where Yeosang was hard, waiting and ready. 

“Fuck, Hwa,” Yeosang whimpered, hips bucking as Seonghwa’s fingers stroked him through his pants. 

“That’s going to leave quite the mark,” Seonghwa said, tongue swiping across the hickey forming on Yeosang’s neck before he pressed a soft kiss to the spot. 

“Let me take my pants off,” Yeosang huffed, wiggling out of Seonghwa's lap and unzipping his pants. He tugged them down his legs and threw them carelessly across the room, where they landed next to his discarded shirt. He climbed back onto Seonghwa’s lap, pushing him down on the bed and tugging at the waistband of his pants. 

“So impatient,” Seonghwa said with a wide smile, helping Yeosang out by pulling his pants off and tossing them aside. Another annoyed huff and Seonghwa’s shirt was added to the pile of clothes on the floor. Yeosang let out an appreciative sigh as he settled on Seonghwa’s lap, straddling him and leaning down for another kiss. His fingers threaded in Seonghwa’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. 

“You’re so god damn hot, I swear I’m gonna come just looking at you,” Yeosang breathed into Seonghwa’s ear. 

“Listen,” Seonghwa said in a broken voice as he writhed beneath Yeosang. “If you don’t touch my dick in the next ten seconds I’m literally going to die.” 

Yeosang’s laugh was muffled against Seonghwa’s neck as he complied, nails tracing a path down his chest. His fingers wrapped around Seonghwa’s erection, giving it a slow stroke. 

“Fucking christ,” Seonghwa moaned, head falling back as Yeosang swiped a thumb across the head of his dick. “Yeosang, kiss me please - ”

He didn’t have to ask twice; Yeosang laughed lightly as he nuzzled the older’s nose, tongue flicking out against his lips before sliding between them. He groaned into Seonghwa’s mouth, hand picking up pace before he was suddenly stopped. Their kiss was abruptly cut off as Yeosang pulled back, confusion in his eyes as Seonghwa gripped his wrist, eyes cloudy with arousal. 

“We need to slow down,” Seonghwa breathed, cupping Yeosang’s cheeks gently before pressing a kiss to each one. “I’m not gonna last like this, you just...you look really good and you feel so good.” 

“Mmm,” Yeosang, rolled his hips, delighting in the friction it provided and the way Seonghwa’s breath hitched. “You want me to fuck you tonight, don’t you?” 

“I was thinking we would make love, yes,” Seonghwa said haughtily, leaning back on his hands. Yeosang snorted. 

“How sexy,” He said, tilting his head to the side and rolling his hips again.

“Listen, if you want to top tonight I recommend shutting up.” 

“And who says I wanna top?” 

“You did, when you got all - dressed up, like that.” 

“You realize you’re just as dressed up as me, don’t you?” 

Seonghwa huffed, making a big show of trying to push Yeosang off of him as the younger boy laughed. A reluctant grin spread across Seonghwa’s face as Yeosang leaned forward, pressing the older down into the mattress and settling on his lap. 

“Is there a reason you’re not fully naked yet?” Seonghwa asked, glancing down Yeosang’s briefs with disdain. 

“Because I’m the boss,” Yeosang said, fingers tracing gentle patterns along Seonghwa’s torso. His breathing quickened, eyes widening as he wet his lips. “Isn’t that right?” 

“When I said top me - ”

“What, this isn’t what you meant?” Yeosang threaded his fingers around the chains on Seonghwa’s choker, tugging slightly. He could feel Seonghwa’s dick twitch between them, a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Don’t you wanna play a game with me?” 

***

Yunho remembered each person he had ever slept with. It wasn’t as if he had a history in the double digits or anything, but he liked to think he was a very attentive lover, and he took care to take stock of what pleased the people he slept with. It gave him pleasure to make other people feel good. He’d received plenty of compliments in the past; it wasn’t as if he was overly cocky about, but he knew what he was good at and he loved to showcase his skills. 

Nobody had ever made him feel the way Mingi did. Not only did Mingi unravel at the slightest touch, but the effect this had on Yunho was something he’d never experienced before. It was as if Mingi had never been touched in his life; every time Yunho so much as brushed against him he would blush or bite his lip, looking shy but hungry all at once. There were several nights in the past week that Yunho had pressed Mingi against a wall, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he worked him with his hand; the way Mingi whimpered and clutched onto Yunho’s shoulders was nearly enough to send him over the edge every single time, without ever being touched. It was almost embarrassing. 

Nearly two weeks had passed and at this point and Mingi had all but moved in with them. He felt a clench in his gut when he thought about the fact that both he and Jongho were keeping a secret from Mingi, but it really wasn't his business who Jongho spent his time with. Jongho had promised to tell Mingi himself, and he was clearly full of shit. Yunho was happy to have Mingi stay with them as long as he wanted, but a part of him wondered if it was the healthiest choice; he was definitely too attached already, and would be sad to see Mingi go back to his own apartment. 

Jongho would probably throw a party. 

He could honestly say he tried to keep his hands to himself. It was exceedingly difficult since Mingi had become more comfortable and no longer wore shirts to bed. How was Yunho supposed to behave himself when Mingi way laying next to him half naked looking like a whole breakfast lunch and dinner? 

“You’re staring,” Mingi said with a raised brow, pushing the hair from his forehead. They were currently laying on their sides facing each other, with one of Mingi’s legs casually strewn across Yunho’s waist. 

“It’s a nice view,” Yunho said with a shrug. He propped his head up on his hand, smiling down at Mingi and resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss him. 

“So I was thinking,” Mingi began. Yunho’s heart fell to the floor. 

“Yeah?” He asked, licking his lips and trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“I should talk to Hongjoong.” 

Even though he had seen this coming, Yunho still couldn’t help the wave of disappointment he felt. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Yunho said reluctantly. “Are you still mad at him?” 

Mingi thought for a moment, absentmindedly reaching out to toy with the string at Yunho’s waistband. 

“Honestly I’m not. It’s just been too long and now it’s weird, you know?” 

Yunho nodded, blinking rapidly as Mingi’s fingers casually made their way inside the waistband of his pants. Surprisingly, Mingi looked like he wasn’t paying the least bit of attention or even noticing how he was making Yunho feel. 

“Do you think you’re gonna start staying at your apartment again?” Yunho blurted, unable to stop himself. Tactful. 

Mingi grinned, eyes widening by a fraction as he scooted a bit closer. This was a glimpse of cocky cool guy Mingi, a side Yunho rarely saw, and he had to admit it was just as hot now as it was when he had first experienced it. 

“I’m sure you and Jongho want me out of your hair,” Mingi commented, sliding his fingers down into Yunho’s underwear.

“What are you - we are having a serious discussion!” Yunho gasped, hips jerking as Mingi’s hand fully wrapped around his dick. Mingi cocked his head to the side, eyes searching Yunho’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, the wide smile on his face contrasting with the statement. “You’re very distracting, you know.” 

Yunho’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth falling open in a silent O as Mingi scooted closer, stroking Yunho slowly and tightening the leg around his waist. 

“It seems like you want me to stay,” Mingi said, laughter in his voice as Yunho’s head fell back.

“Who taught you how to act like this?” Yunho asked weakly, licking his lips and throwing Mingi a very accusatory glare.

“You did.” 

Mingi’s voice sounded like sex. 

He gazed down at Yunho with pupils nearly black, sliding his underwear and pants down with one hand. 

“You can’t - this isn’t - ” Yunho’s voice sounded strangled; his breath came out in short pants as Mingi laughed quietly to himself, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to Yunho’s jaw. 

“What?” Mingi with a pout in his voice, pushing his leg over the other side of Yunho’s waist so he was straddling him. “Do you want me stop?” He accentuated the question with a trail of kisses against Yunho’s stomach, pushing his shirt up and sighing into each kiss, tongue flicking out in little kitten licks. 

“Oh my god,” Yunho breathed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as his spine arched. “You really don’t have to - ”

“You should shut up probably,” Mingi advised, not unkindly, as he settled between Yunho’s legs and placed his palms flat on his stomach. He gazed  up at Yunho with a smile on his face, lifting his fingers so his nails brushed against his hips, then dragged his fingers down from the V of his hips to his thighs. Yunho let out a whine, his entire body shaking as his hips canted up, broken moans spilling from his lips as Mingi took in the sight of the red lines embedded in Yunho’s skin. 

“Fuck, Mingi,” Yunho whimpered as Mingi grasped his erection once more, hesitantly wrapping one hand around and flicking his tongue out. “Mingi, _fuck - ”_

“Is that what you want?” Mingi breathed, gazing up at Yunho with smoldering eyes. “Do you want to fuck me, Yunho? You want to feel how much I want you? How I fall apart when you’re barely touching me?” 

“S - stop,” Yunho gasped, and then he saw stars and all the secrets of the universe as Mingi took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and humming, low in his throat. It briefly occurred to Yunho that he hadn’t actually had a blowjob in a very, very long time. Mingi might have been the more inexperienced one but it definitely didn’t seem like it, the way he was smirking up at Yunho with his mouth full. “Fuck, fuck, oh _fuck_ \- ”

Mingi chuckled, taking Yunho deeper into his mouth. He held still, gripping Yunho’s hips and hollowing his cheeks once more before swallowing deeply. Yunho’s toes curled; he slapped a hand over his mouth as he shouted “ _Fuck_!” and bucked up into Mingi’s mouth. 

“S - sorry,” He moaned, “Fuck, Mingi I’m seriously gonna come in like ten seconds if you don’t stop - ”

Mingi pulled off with a wet pop, pressing a kiss to the inside of Yunho’s thigh. “Isn’t that the point?” He asked innocently. 

“You’re - this isn’t - ”

“Like I’m the only person who’s allowed to have an orgasm in this relationship,” Mingi scoffed. The word _relationship_ flashed warm and bright in Yunho’s mind before Mingi wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking slowly before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. 

“Tease,”  Yunho gasped. Mingi snorted, lips sinking down over Yunho’s dick. Yunho shuddered, a deep moan sliding from his lips as his fingers threaded in Mingi’s hair. Mingi moaned around him, bobbing his head slowly. “Oh fuck, holy shit Mingi, holy shit baby you’re so good, oh fuck - ”

Mingi was enraptured as Yunho writhed and convulsed beneath him, fingers tugging on Mingi’s hair and sending shocks of pleasure through his body. It was rare he got to see Yunho like this; laid bare, vulnerable, all control gone. It was even more intoxicating that he was the cause of this; he was the reason Yunho was mumbling a chorus of _fuck, fuck, Mingi oh fuck, god, fucking_ \- and then he was coming, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he gripped Mingi’s hair tightly, a chorus of broken moans falling from his lips. 

Mingi sat back on his knees with a very self satisfied smile, rubbing his palms soothingly along Yunho’s thighs as he came down from his high. Yunho’s eyelids fluttered with exhaustion as he lay sprawled on the bed, warm and sated. 

“Mingi,” He mumbled sleepily, arms reaching out weakly. Mingi laughed lightly, the most beautiful sound in the world, and crawled up the bed to snuggle against Yunho’s side. He pressed a kiss to Yunho’s neck, lips lingering against his sweat dampened skin. “Be my boyfriend.” 

Mingi blinked, taken aback, and opened his mouth to respond. He glanced up at Yunho, wondering if he felt disappointed or relieved when he realized he had already fallen asleep, chest rising and falling with a blissed out smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my ig @yungiflavored if you want! imma yeet myself into the ocean after posting this chapter, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, your voice,” Yunho whined again, dragging Mingi to the opposite corner of the blanket and wrapping all four limbs around him like a koala. Mingi looked flustered but pleased, Hongjoong thought. Hongjoong just felt nauseous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll just ignore the fact that it's been almost three months since I updated.

Hongjoong sighed as his head fell back against his pillow, eyes fluttering as kisses were placed warmly against his stomach, trailing up to his collarbone. His skin prickled with heat, goosebumps rising as a hickey was sucked into his neck; he felt his toes curl and a guttural moan dripped from his lips as he pried his eyes open, looking at Jongho’s flushed face and shining lips. 

“You’re so small, hyung,” Jongho teased, snickering as Hongjoong huffed indignantly. 

“Just because you’re a buff, giant superhuman doesn’t mean you need to call out the rest of us who are vertically challenged,” He snarked, reaching up to swipe his thumb across Jongho’s cheek. The younger boy grinned, cocking his head to the side and leaning in close to nip at Hongjoong’s lips. 

“So, what will it be?” 

“What?” Hongjoong gazed up at him with confusion and arousal, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“What’s on the menu?” Jongho prompted, gesturing vaguely at Hongjoong’s body. “Blowjob? Handjob? Rim - ”

“Shut up. Shutting up is on the menu,” Hongjoong said quickly, surging forward to capture Jongho’s lips in another kiss. Jongho laughed against Hongjoong’s lips, fingers trailing down to grip his waist. He laughed again as Hongjoong’s hips jerked upwards. 

“Whatever you say, hyung. I’m all yours.” 

***

Jongho heard the shuffling of feet behind the door before he saw the face peeking at him from the small window on the door to the practice room. He quirked a brow in amusement, sitting back and folding his arms across his chest. Hwanwoong's eyes widened, cheeks flushing as he sheepishly pulled the door open.

"Hi," He said timidly, running a hand through his hair. Jongho narrowed his eyes, leaning forward a bit. Hwanwoong wasn't normally like this; he was an absolute troublemaker, to be frank. Always making comments and grinning cheekily, he didn't ever look this shy or nervous.

"What's up?" Jongho asked gently.

"I just, um. I hope this isn't weird, or out of line or anything," Hwanwoong began, and Jongho felt his heart drop. Hwanwoong was blushing furiously, shuffling his feet, and Jongho felt a flare of panic as his brain began to spiral. It wasn't as if he didn't think this would happen sooner or later; he wasn't a vain person but he knew he was talented and charming and kind, and it was normal for his members to admire him. Even if he was younger than some of them, he was still the leader, and that held a certain -

"You're friends with Kim Hongjoong, right?"

Oh. 

All the air rushed out of his lungs as Hwanwoong looked at him shyly from behind his hair.

"Um," Jongho said with a slight frown. "Yeah, why?"

"I was just - oh my god, I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I just. Do you think you could give him my number?”

“For what?” Jongho nearly demanded, sitting up straight. Hwanwoong quirked a brow. 

“Um. So he can have it?” 

“Is there something you’d like me to tell him?” 

Hwanwoong took a step back, now looking more suspicious than nervous. 

“Is there a reason you don’t wanna give him my number?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Jongho rolled his eyes, knowing he’d already played himself. 

“Of course not,” He said. “I’ll give it to him today. Is there anything else you need? I’m really busy.” 

Hwanwoong stared at him, suspicion painted all over his face. 

“You’re being weird,” He said. “Do you ever stop working?” 

“Well I’m hardly working right now, am I?” 

“All right,” Hwanwoong said, rolling his eyes. “See you tomorrow. I hope you’ve calmed down by then.” 

Jongho sat back in his chair, heart slamming against his ribs. Hwanwoong was just a year younger than him, but he was really talented. He was a dancer just like Yunho, and one of the more talented Accent members, even if he didn’t always take things as seriously as he should. Hongjoong was way out of his league - not to be unkind, because Jongho really did think he was a cool kid. 

Maybe if he gave Hongjoong his number they’d hit it off, and then they’d start dating, and Jongho would have to be around Woong all the time, and frankly he just didn’t have the energy for that. He didn’t need to see Hongjoong all over him, taking him on dates and making him laugh and smile and have fun. He wasn’t _jealous_ , he was just thinking ahead. 

Of course, as selfish as he was, Jongho knew he was going to give Hongjoong Woong’s number, and he was going to be nice and say Woong was a great guy, because that was the truth and Jongho knew he had no right to keep Hongjoong from meeting someone else. It just sucked how talented and attractive and funny Hongjoong was, because of course there were gonna be people outside their little circle of friends that wanted to get to know him. 

Jongho sighed heavily, packing up his belongings because there was no way he was getting any work done at this point. All of his work was covered in notes from Hongjoong anyway, which hadn’t been distracting fifteen minutes ago but now was making his heart race. 

God dammit, he was jealous. 

It was Yunho’s fault, because Jongho hadn’t even been thinking about Hongjoong like that until Yunho had asked him if he still had a crush. Maybe he had considered it that night at Hongjoong’s, but then Yunho had to go bringing it up again, and had even asked if Hongjoong “still had a crush on him,” and what the hell had _that_ meant? There was no way Kim Hongjoong would ever think he was attractive, and that was the end of the discussion. Sure Jongho didn’t find himself _ugly_ , but after spending so much time with Hongjoong and Yunho, who just naturally looked like models, he wasn’t walking around thinking he was hot shit. 

God _dammit._

Hongjoong had been acting weird lately, did he know? There was no other explanation, and the thought made Jongho’s blood boil with humiliation. He refused to entertain the notion that Hongjoong might have a crush on him too (the image of his flushed face while Jongho pinned him down flashed in front of his face again but he was not - _not_ \- going to go there) and he couldn’t let himself dwell on Yunho’s question, because he was not interested in getting his hopes up for no reason, thank you very much. 

***  
 ****

 **Joongie:** fuck 

 **Joongie:** ME 

 **Hwa:** Are you going to survive

 **Joongie:** I’m gonna tell you something, and i want no clowning. I want no snarky remarks. I want no i told you so. are we understood? 

 **Hwa:** No promises, but please go on. 

 **Joongie:** i’m serious 😡             

 **Hwa:** So am I. 

 **Joongie:** ...i had a dream. 

 **Hwa:** As we all have, at some point. 

 **Joongie:** about a person. 

 **Hwa:** Am I going to get the full story one text at a time? 

 **Joongie:** i had a sex dream about Jongho, fuck you. 

 **Hwa:** HAH

 **Hwa:** HAHAHAHA

 **Hwa:** Oh i HAVE to laugh 

 **Joongie:** oh my goooood 

 **Joongie:** i take it back 

 **Joongie:** you promised! 

 **Hwa:** I did no such thing. 

 **Joongie:** best friend my ass. 

 **Hwa:** I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t clown you occasionally. 

 **Joongie:** yeah, well. Apparently my whole life is a joke to you 

 **Hwa:** What kind of dream was it? Like…. SEX sex?👀

 **Joongie:** i’m blocking you. Blocked

 **Joongie:** this conversation is over, thank you so much 

 **Hwa:** Gimme the DEETS

 **Joongie:** this person has changed phone providers 

 **Hwa:** You’re the one that started this conversation. 

 **Joongie:** message not delivered 

 **Hwa:** Was it like a sexy thing? Teacher student? Daddy? Rose petals on the bed? Was his dick big? 

 **Joongie:** SHUT THE FUCK KSAJFDKSAFDJK

 **Hwa:** Did he top you? He seems the type. 

 **Joongie** : i’m gonna go play in traffic 

 **Hwa:** Joongiiiiiiiie 

 **Hwa:** I’ll just assume he topped you. You couldn’t top if someone paid you 

 **Hwa:** He does seem kinda babie though…

 **Hwa:** I’ll have to confer with Yeosang.

 **Hwa:** Did you really block me?

 **Joongie:** HE ASKED IF I WANTED A RIMJOB 

 **Hwa:** And what did you say? 

 **Joongie:** I TOLD HIM TO SHUT UP 

 **Hwa:** Okay so...no on the rimjob? 

 **Joongie:** i’m jumping off the roof 

***

**_HoHo Bros + mango_ **

**Jongie🍼:** did you know that Hongjoong is fucking TINY 

 **Jongie🍼:** and is even tinier in person 

 **Jongie🍼:** especially when you are STRADDLING HIS LAP AND I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT  

 **mango:** what the fuck???????????

 **Yunhoe:** Didn’t check who you were texting, huh?

 **mango:** did i miss something??

 **yunhoe:** It takes half a second to double check if you’re texting the group or one person. That’s all I’m saying.  

 **mango:** cool, am i FUCKING missing something?? 

 **yunhoe:** You already goofed it so come back Jongho 

 **mango:** did you fuck hongjoong??

 **yunhoe:** Seems like the cat’s outta the bag, my guy 

 **Jongie🍼:** sorry i’m actually about to yeet myself out a window 

 **mango:** if you had sex with my best friend idk what i’m gonna do with myself 

 **Jongie🍼:** i thought wooyoung was your best friend? 

 **mango:** OH YOU GOT JOKES?? 

 **yunhoe:** I’m gonna yeet myself out of this conversation 

 **Jongie🍼:** I WASN’T BEING MEAN I WAS SERIOUS 

 **mango:** listen. You still haven’t answered the question. 

 **Jongie🍼:** fucking 

 **Jongie🍼:** fuck me 

 **mango:** tryna see if someone did!! 

 **Jongie🍼:** no i did not have sex with hongjoONG 

 **Mango:** remember when you asked if i had sex with yunho?

 **Jongie🍼:** SLKDJSKFDJ

 **yunhoe:** Listen. Why were you straddling Hongjoong 

 **Jongie🍼:** i mis-typed. 

 **mango:** you know what? I’ll give you that if you can tell me one other thing you could have possibly meant. 

 **Jongie🍼:** YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND FIRST 

 **mango:** YOU ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH HONGJOONG?!!??!?!

 **yunhoe:** Before this gets any more blown out of proportion, Mingi and I have not had sex yet, not that it’s anybody’s business once aGAIN 

 **mango:** yet?

 **yunhoe:** MOVING ON 

 **Jongie🍼:** i have to go to class 

 **mango:** wait. Is that where you’ve been for the past two weeks?? With hongjoong?

 **yunhoe:** 👂🏻

 **mango:** he’s not gonna respond. 

 **yunhoe** : No he is not. 

***

 **Baby Boy:** tell me the truth, is jongho hooking up with hongjoong??

 **yunhoe:** lkdsajflfdsaj no fucking way 

 **Baby Boy:** why don’t i believe you? 

 **yunhoe:** I really don’t know the details, and I shouldn’t be telling you this. But I guess they’ve been working together on their music or something. 

 **Baby Boy** : huh. 

 **yunhoe:** is that...weird for you? 

 **Baby Boy:** i mean, no? Why would it be? 

 **yunhoe:** ?????

 **Baby Boy:** WHAT? 

 **yunhoe:** I mean you’ve been in a fight with Hongjoong for almost three weeks, so like. How would that not be weird?? 

 **Baby Boy:** 🙄 i’m so tired of fighting with people. fuck it, i’ll text hongjoong right now

 **Baby Boy:** okay but they haven’t hooked up? even tho they like each other??

 **yunhoe:** Idk what they do. Idk how they feel. I really don’t know much about it. Maybe you should ask Hongjoong. 

 **Baby Boy:** that’s precisely what imma do. hongjoong deserves to get some dick. he hasn’t dated anyone as long as i’ve known him, which is literally forever 

 **yunhoe:** I find it hard to believe someone who looks like Hongjoong has never dated anyone. 

 **yunhoe:** Okay before you take that out of context, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. 

 **Baby Boy:** did you want me to give you his number? do you want his? i’d hate to get in the way of true love 

 **yunhoe:** Oh my god 

 **Baby Boy:** you think he’s cute huh? 

 **yunhoe:** Please 

 **Baby Boy:** you've been dating me to get to him. It’s all become clear now 

 **yunhoe:** Oh, are we dating? 

 **Baby Boy:** hol up 

 **Baby Boy:** hol up - 

 **yunhoe:** Are we going steady? 

 **Baby Boy:** listen, you can’t clown me in the middle of me clowning you, that’s not how this works 

 **yunhoe:** Should I start calling you sweetheart? Should we make it official on facebook? 

 **Baby Boy:** i’m never sucking your dick again 

***

 **Jongho:** did i leave my cardigan at your place? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** not that i’m aware of 

 **Jongho:** well where the hell is it? it’s my favorite one 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** How should i know? take better care of your things. 

 **Jongho:** someone’s in a mood. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** I am not the caretaker of your belongings. 

 **Jongho:** all right, i’ll text you later when you’re not being such a bitch  

***

 **Joongie:** i’m literally in the sixth grade  

 **Hwa:** What’s happened now? 

 **Joongie:** i’m literally bullying jongho for no reason 

 **Joongie:** i can’t fucking chill for one second 

 **Hwa:** What did you do?

 **Joongie:** it doesn’t matter! How the fuck do you have a crush on someone, this is ridiculous 

 **Joongie:** i expected to pine after you for the rest of my life 

 **Hwa:** Ignoring that. Have you considered telling him? 

 **Joongie:** have i WHAT 

 **Joongie:** what kind of garbage! advice! is that! 

 **Hwa:** Or you can never tell him how you feel and fester in your feelings until he finds someone else and you’re pining after HIM for the rest of your life 🙃

 **Joongie:** ...point taken. 

***

 **Minky:** so when’s the wedding? 

 **joong:** Um, hey. what now? 

 **Minky:** you and jongho? 

 **joong:** what????????/

 **Minky:** tell the truth. did you or did you not have relations with my good friend choi jongho?

 **joong:** who told you that?? 

 **Minky:** OMG 

 **Minky:** neither of you will give me a straight answer 

 **Minky:** i can’t believe you had sex with jongho and didn’t tell me

 **joong:** I DIDN’T SHJDHSJDH

 **joong:** when would i have told you if i had? Are we talking now? 

 **Minky:** seems like we are. 

 **joong:** Okay...did you wanna talk about it? 

 **Minky:** about what? 

 **joong:** 😑 

 **Minky:** i really don’t LMAO 

 **Minky:** i’m tired of talking about it, can we just  be friends again 

 **joong:** as long as you stop asking me about jongho. 

 **Minky:** no promises 🥰

 **joong:** i’m being bullied from all ends. 

 **Minky:** but for real, if you like jongho i think that’s cute. 

 **joong:** who likes jongho? Not me 

 **Minky:** if i tell you i gave yunho a blowjob will you tell me the truth? 

 **joong:** YOU WHAT LSDKLKSDJFLKJDS

 **joong:** I FUCKIGN 

 **joong:** KNEW IT 

 **Minky:**   so you like jongho huh? 

 **joong:** fuck my life 

 **joong:** i’m miserable 

 **Minky:** you’re adorable. do you wanna go to the park with me and yunho later? 

 **joong:** um. 

 **Minky:** what? 

 **joong:** i uh. Don’t really wanna third wheel you guys. 

 **Minky:** i mean we aren’t gonna be fucking in the middle of a public park. 

 **Joongie:** but you have fucked? 

 **Minky** : why does everyone ask me that? 

 **Joongie:** now who isn’t giving a straight answer?? 

***

 **Jongho:** are you gonna be a dick at the park? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** what are you talking about? 

 **Jongho:** when we all go to the park. With mr and mrs song. 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** oh, i didn’t know you were going 

 **Jongho:** bro do you have a problem with me? did i do something to offend you? 

 **Hongjoong-hyung:** no, why would you think that? 

 **Jongho:** aiight. 

***

 **jongho:** hi 

 **mango:** hi

 **jongho:** can i ask u something. 

 **mango:** lmao sure 

 **jongho:** is hongjoong mad at me? 

 **mango:** oh boy. 

 **mango:** not as far as i’m aware, why? 

 **jongho:** idk he’s being weird. 

 **mango:** is it like when you hook up with someone and then it’s just weird with them? can’t read the vibe? 

 **jongho:** I DIDN’T FUCKIGN HOOK UP WITH HISMDAKLDJ

 **mango:** so ask him if he’s mad. 

 **jongho:** i DID 

 **jongho:** and he didn’t say shit. 

 **mango:** so you want me to ask hongjoong if he’s mad at you? 

 **jongho:** yes! 

 **mango:** and you think, given that he knows you and i have become friends and that i’ve essentially been living with you for three weeks, that he’s just gonna tell me? 

 **jongho:** omg. what’s the point of yunho dating you if i can’t even get the tea. 

 **mango:** i’ll ask, but only because i think you’re kinda pathetic rn 

 **jongho:** ...i’ll take it. 

***

 **Minky** : omgggggg just tell jongho you like him and move on with your life 

 **joong** : excuse me?????

 **Minky** : i said WHAT i said 

 **joong** : I’m not gonna put up with this. 

 **Minky** : why are you being mean to him 

 **joong** : did he tell you that?? 

 **Minky** : so you are being mean to him. 

 **joong** : i didn’t mean to be, it's not my fault 

 **Minky** : do you wanna like...talk about it? 

 **joong** : no. i do not. 

 **Minky** : okay so are you ever gonna tell me why he was straddling you? 

 **joong** : HE TOLD YOU THAT 

 **Minky** : so he was! 

 **joong** : please, i’m sensitive 

 **Minky** : omgggggg just fucking tell me what’s going on 

 **joong** : fucking FINE. i was super mean to him one day and he called me on my bullshit so we’ve been working together on our music. 

 **Minky** : get to the POINT 

 **joong** : FUCKING

 **joong** : we were at the apartment working one day and i made a joke so he tackled me. 

 **Minky** : that’s...how you say...sessy 

 **joong** : 😑 

 **joong** : he was on top of me for like ten seconds. 

 **Minky** : and???? 

 **joong** : AND I HAD A FUCKING SEX DREAM ABOUT HIM OKAY

 **Minky** : KDSJFSKJFDSLKFKJDSF 

 **Minky** : YOU WHAT 

 **Minky** : like sex sex?? what happened?? was it hot?? was he good?? 

 **joong** : seonghwa asked me the same shit 

 **Minky** : you told seonghwa and not me?? 

 **Minky** : offense taken 

 **joong** : we were in a FIGHT 

 **Minky** : you gonna ask him out? 

 **Minky** : or suck his dick idk 

 **Minky** : have you ever touched a man? 

 **joong** : oh my god 

 **Minky** : hongjoong i KNOW you’ve never had sex. isn’t it about time 

 **joong** : why do you assume i’ve never had sex????

 **Minky** : because i’ve known you forever and you would have told me. 

 **joong** : pretty bold assumption. 

 **Minky** : i would tell you if i had sex! 

 **joong** : i’m sure you would. 

 **Minky** : ooooh so this what you’re like when you have a crush. can’t say i love it 

 **joong** : i’m not coming to the park 

 **joong** : i don’t need this kind of harassment in person 

 **Minky** : but i miss youuuu 

 **Minky** : i want you to hang out with yunnie 

 **joong** : oh my god 🤢

 **joong** : you do not call him that 

 **Minky** : yuyu 

 **Minky** : the hoho bros 

 **joong** : i’m gonna puke 

 **Minky** : like you didn’t call Seonghwa wawa for six months 

 **joong** : STOP BULLYING ME I’M SENSITIVE 

***

 **Baby Boy:** confirmed hongjoong is madly in love with our boy jongho 

 **yunhoe** : Cute! 

 **Baby Boy** : i have some….tea 

 **yunhoe** : 👂🏼

 **Baby Boy** : about hongjooooong 

 **yunhoe** : So you just made up with him and are going to immediately betray his confidence? 

 **Baby Boy** : well damn. i won’t tell you then 

 **yunhoe** : Well now hol up - 

 **Baby Boy** : HONGJOONG HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT JONGHO LKDSAJFLKSAJFSLKDFJ 

 **yunhoe** : FUCKGING

 **Baby Boy** : I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW 

 **yunhoe** : Omg 

 **yunhoe** : Omg 

 **yunhoe** : Is Jongho coming to the park? 

 **Baby Boy** : he said he doesn’t wanna third wheel us and also is afraid to see jongie cause he’s in loooooove

 **yunhoe** : Eye 

 **yunhoe** : Let’s not get carried away 

 **Baby Boy** : pls ask jongho if he likes hongjoong 

 **yunhoe** : So we for real in the sixth grade huh? 

 **Baby Boy:** PLEASE 

 **yunhoe** : Ugh 

 **Baby Boy** : pleeeeease

 **yunhoe** : I mean it’s soooo obvious. Like so obvious. 

 **Baby Boy** : omg i’m so happy 

 **Baby Boy** : this is all very gay and cute 

 **yunhoe** : just like you 🥰 

***

 **Minky** : come to yunho’s place in an hour

 **Minky** : i’ll send you the location 

***

 **Sangie** : have you talked to Hongjoong recently? 

 **Seonghwa** : A little. Why? 

 **Sangie** : i decided to walk home from work and i stopped to get coffee and i can see him across the street having like. A picnic with mingi and yunho and jongho. 

 **Seonghwa** : Really??

 **Sangie** : i’m a little salty we weren’t invited. 

 **Seonghwa** : I didn’t realize Mingi and Hongjoong had made up. 

 **Sangie** : do you think hongjoong and jongho are dating??

 **Seonghwa** : Definitely not. 

 **Sangie** : you seem quite sure of that. 

 **Sangie** : what do you know? 

 **Seonghwa** : Stay where you are. I’ll be there soon. 

***

Hongjoong sat with his chin resting on his knees, watching with a small smile on his face as Jongho participated in a very aggressive retelling of the time he had walked in on Yunho about to go down on Mingi in the kitchen. 

“Don’t be so _fucking_ \- dramatic - ”

“I almost saw your dick!” Jongho shouted, ducking as Mingi’s palm darted out to smack him on the shoulder. “Who sucks dick in the kitchen - ”

“Can you stop?” Yunho hissed, kicking at Jongho’s ankles. 

“Can _you_ stop?” Jongho retorted, sticking his tongue out and scooting closer to Hongjoong. “I don’t know why I’m being assaulted for telling the truth.” 

Hongjoong snorted into his hand, leaning away as Jongho scooted closer and closer. There was plenty of space on the blanket and Mingi was practically sitting in Yunho’s lap, so Jongho was free to sit literally anywhere else. 

And yet he wouldn’t. 

“I would love to move on from this topic of conversation,” Hongjoong said, resisting the urge to stand up and relocate his entire body as Jongho leaned on his shoulder. He was reminded vividly of Seonghwa draping himself all over him on graduation night, and those were memories he was _not_ interested in revisiting, thank you very much. 

“How’s your music going?” Mingi asked, reaching for a strawberry and pressing it rather aggressively against Yunho’s lips. 

“Don’t - god dammit,” Yunho grumbled, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the strawberry in what Hongjoong thought was an unnecessarily lascivious manner. Mingi’s eyes widened and his lips parted, arousal clear on his face. For the first time Hongjoong thought maybe he could cut Jongho some slack, if this was what he had to be around all the time. Yunho shot Mingi a wink and gave him a sweet peck on the lips, grinning as Mingi blushed crimson. As nauseating as it was to watch, Hongjoong felt a deep tug of affection watching the two of them interact. There was no hesitation, no fear, no anxiety in Mingi’s eyes. Only unashamed adoration, and it was matched in the way Yunho looked at him. He was happy for both of them. 

“Jongho’s really talented,” Hongjoong said, huffing as Jongho began to nuzzle his head against his shoulder. “It would be a pleasure to work with him if he wasn’t so irritating - ”

“And it would be a pleasure to work with Joongie if he wasn’t so pretentious and stubborn,” Jongho said cheerfully. Hongjoong didn’t miss the way Yunho shot him a brief warning glance when he had called Jongho irritating, but it had disappeared quickly and morphed into a fond smile the next moment. Interesting. 

“I told you not to call me that,” Hongjoong said with a glare, shoving Jongho off of him and crawling backwards. “Don’t be rude.” 

“That’s his specialty,” Mingi said with a snicker, settling in Yunho’s lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Yunho absentmindedly began to rub circles on Mingi’s back, resting his chin on the top of Mingi’s head. 

“I don’t understand why I’m always being bullied,” Jongho said with a sigh, finally giving up on being near Hongjoong and sprawling out on the blanket like a starfish. “When all I’ve ever done is love and support my hyungs - ”

“Please, spare me,” Hongjoong said, feeling slightly nauseated. 

“Mingi!” Jongho suddenly shouted, shooting up into a sitting position. “I almost forgot! We have to re-record one of my songs and we want you to rap on it!” 

“You rap?” Yunho demanded, pulling back from Mingi’s hair and looking positively askance. 

“I’ve been known to rap,” Mingi mumbled, nuzzling his face further into Yunho’s chest. “What song?” 

“Light,” Jongho said, nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation. “Joongie wrote this super sexy rap - ”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“And we wanna have you record it. And he also showed me Say My Name - ”

“I didn’t show you anything - ”

“And your voice is hot, hyung.” 

Yunho’s eyes narrowed as Jongho batted his eyelashes innocently, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Lemme hear,” Yunho demanded, attempting to push Mingi off his lap. “I wanna hear!” 

“At your service,” Jongho said at once, and then chaos erupted.

Mingi tumbled off of Yunho’s lap, diving at Jongho as he pulled his phone out and held it above his head while Hongjoong sat on the corner of the blanket with his head in his hands. 

“Don’t!” Mingi shouted, scrambling on top of Jongho and trying to yank the phone out of his hand. Yunho jumped to his feet, placing a hand on Mingi’s face and shoving him backwards. Mingi mumbled protests against Yunho’s hand, reaching out to have a slap fight with whoever he could reach, and Yunho shouted out in triumph as he managed to snatch Jongho’s phone from his hand. 

“Hah!” Jongho shouted, digging his fingertips into Mingi’s’ sides and shoving him onto the ground. “Now your boyfriend is gonna think you’re even hotter, boohoo - ”

“I hate you!” Mingi shouted, sitting back on his haunches and folding his arms across his chest. 

“Oh get a grip,” Yunho huffed, handing the phone back to Jongho. 

“You’re gonna let them bully me like this?” Mingi demanded, turning his gaze to Hongjoong. The smaller man simply raised his eyebrows, scooting back a little bit. 

“I have no part in this,” He mumbled, peeking from between his fingers. 

Jongho beamed as he handed Yunho the phone, smugness dripping from his tone as he said, “Just press play!” 

Mingi glared at Jongho and Hongjoong in turn as Yunho held the phone up to his ear, listening carefully. He froze, eyes widening comically. Hongjoong glanced meekly up at him, avoiding Mingi’s gaze and scooting as far back on the blanket as he could. 

“What the fuck,” Yunho breathed, handing the phone back to Jongho in a daze. “You’ve been holding out on me this whole time?” 

“Oh my god,” Mingi said, crawling over to Jongho and smacking him soundly on the arm. Jongho cringed, scooting away and attempting to hide underneath Hongjoong’s legs. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Hongjoong said at once, shoving at Jongho’s shoulders. “You’re a bully.” 

“You’re so hot,” Yunho whined, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist. 

“And now we have to deal with this,” Hongjoong said exasperatedly, giving up on his quest to shove Jongho onto the grass. “Are you happy now? Was it worth it?” 

“Baby, your _voice_ ,” Yunho whined again, dragging Mingi to the opposite corner of the blanket and wrapping all four limbs around him like a koala. Mingi looked flustered but pleased, Hongjoong thought. Hongjoong just felt nauseous. 

“I believe I was promised no public fornication,” He hissed, ignoring Jongho’s snickering. 

“That sounds boring but I suppose we should follow the letter of the law,” A voice said wistfully from behind them. They all turned to see Seonghwa and Yeosang approaching, and Hongjoong felt a twinge in his gut as he took in the sight before him. Seonghwa was dressed in a pair of light wash jeans and a loose-fitting lilac button up, a thin silver chain around his neck. His hair had been dyed black since Hongjoong had last seen him, and he had a diamond glittering in one ear. He looked perfect standing next to Yeosang, who somehow managed to still look elegant in a plain white sweater and black skinny jeans. 

“I see everyone’s made up,” Yeosang observed with an amused quirk of his brow. “Minky, how I’ve missed you.” 

“Can’t say the feeling is mutual,” Mingi mumbled, still trapped in Yunho’s embrace. Yeosang grinned widely, taking a rather graceful seat on the blanket and gingerly shoving Hongjoong to the side. Seonghwa smiled down at Jongho, pressing a toe gently to his thigh. 

“Is there a reason you’re trying to crawl underneath Joongie’s legs, my friend?” 

“Mingi was trying to kill me earlier,” Jongho explained, sitting upright and dusting himself off. He stuck his tongue out at Hongjoong, arms crossed over his chest. “But I didn’t receive much help.” 

“You didn’t deserve help,” Hongjoong sniffed, grasping Seonghwa’s hand and pulling him down between Jongho and himself. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Yeosang inquired, observing the interaction between his boyfriend and Hongjoong with interest. “Enjoying the lovely day? Wrestling and bullying each other? Foursome?” 

Jongho snorted, crawling backwards so they were all essentially sitting in a circle, with the exception of Mingi. He was still trapped in Yunho’s embrace, being peppered with kisses. 

“My - _dads_ are here, can you - can you just - ” 

They all looked on with varying levels of amusement and nausea as Yunho placed a final wet kiss on Mingi’s forehead and pulled him onto his lap once again. They were both so tall Mingi looked like a giant, overdeveloped toddler sitting in Yunho’s lap.

“Disgusting,” Jongho muttered under his breath. Hongjoong didn’t disagree, but the adorable blush on Mingi’s cheeks kept him from saying so out loud. 

“I think they’re cute,” Seonghwa said, instinctively turning to reach for Yeosang’s hand and frowning when he remembered he was sitting next to Hongjoong. And that only stung a little bit, until Seonghwa muttered, “Well this isn’t right.”

Then it stung a lot. 

Hongjoong’s jaw dropped as Seonghwa’s eyes widened in embarrassment, and Yeosang couldn’t hold back a snort as Hongjoong jumped to his feet, resisting the urge to use Seonghwa’s head as a soccer ball. 

“My deepest condolences,” Hongjoong said darkly, plopping himself down next to Jongho and wrapping his arms tightly around his knees. “Just say you hate me and go.” 

“I hate when our parents fight,” Mingi said sadly from Yunho’s lap. 

“I thought Seonghwa and Yeosang were your parents?” Jongho said with a frown. “Or did I miss something?” 

Hongjoong avoided Seonghwa’s gaze. He could feel Yeosang staring at him and just knew what expression was going to be on his face - that stupid smile he had when he knew something nobody else did, like he was laughing at an inside joke and you were the punchline.

“Did you guys know Mingi raps?” Yunho suddenly asked. 

“Why are you so obsessed with me rapping?” Mingi demanded, leaning back and narrowing his eyes at Yunho. 

“Because I feel very left out and lied to,” Yunho said with a huff. “You’re already really hot and a good dancer, it’s not fair to be a triple threat.” 

“He’s rapped on some of Joongie’s stuff,” Seonghwa said, nudging Yeosang’s legs apart and settling down between them with his back against Yeosang’s chest. “He’s good, right?” 

“Better than good,” Yunho said sadly. Yeosang grinned, beginning to comb his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. 

“Your hair looks really nice, Seonghwa-Hyung,” Mingi said, sitting up a little bit in Yunho’s lap. “When did you dye it?” 

“Few days ago,” Seonghwa said with a slight blush, tilting his head back against Yeosang’s fingers. 

“You look really handsome,” Mingi complimented, looking smug. “I always thought you looked better with black hair.”

“I miss the blonde already,” Seonghwa said wistfully, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers. 

“Which do you prefer?” Jongho asked Yeosang, who blinked in surprise at having been addressed directly. 

“He’s lovely either way,” Yeosang said softly, looking down at Seonghwa with such tenderness Hongjoong found himself looking away, feeling as though he were intruding on some private moment. 

“Gross,” Jongho mumbled, and Hongjoong couldn’t help shooting him a small smile. His gaze shifted back over to Seonghwa and Yeosang, an unpleasant sensation causing his stomach to churn. He tugged his lower lip between his teeth, looking down at his feet. 

“You guys have plans tonight?” Mingi suddenly asked, sliding off of Yunho’s lap and sitting up on his knees. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked at Hongjoong, almost as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. Hongjoong felt incredibly vulnerable under his gaze, leaning back slightly and feeling his palms begin to sweat as Mingi’s eyes darted from Seonghwa and Yeosang and back to Hongjoong several times. 

“Not as of now,” Seonghwa murmured, eyes fluttering as Yeosang’s fingers carded through his hair. He turned his head, snuggling against Yeosang’s stomach, and Hongjoong caught sight of a mark on his neck, blossoming red and purple against his skin. He found himself hoping nobody else would notice it.

“Put your boner away,” Mingi sniffed, tossing a handful of napkins at Seonghwa’s crotch. 

“Bite me,” Seonghwa shot back easily, and they both grinned. 

“You should come over for dinner,” Mingi continued, leaning against Yunho’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, come to your place with Hongjoong or your place with Yunho?” 

A beat of silence passed through the group as Mingi’s mouth opened and closed and Hongjoong stared at the ground with wide eyes. Jongho’s gaze flitted between Mingi and Yeosang, who waited expectantly for an answer to his question. 

“I meant come over to Yunho’s place,” Mingi snapped, burying his face in Yunho’s chest to hide his blush. 

“Are they bullying you?” Yunho said sympathetically, resting a hand on Mingi’s back. “Do you need me to defend your honor?” 

Jongho snickered at the nauseated expression on Seonghwa’s face. 

“We would love to come to Yunho’s place,” Yeosang said politely. “Would you like us to bring anything?” 

“A different personality for one,” Mingi said darkly, shooting Yeosang a glare. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Yeosang responded, smiling serenely. 

A few more insults were traded between them and Hongjoong rested his chin on his knees as he watched everyone talking and laughing like they were all old friends. It wasn’t awkward the way he thought it would be; he was comfortable enough around Jongho now, and Jongho was an easy person to get along with. He was responsive to the way people communicated with him, somehow always knowing just how to tease, be serious, listen, and joke around. It was nice to just sit back and feel content as Jongho talked with Yeosang and Seonghwa, and Mingi and Yunho just sat in their own little world, smiling and whispering at each other. 

It was hard not to think about San and Wooyoung as he watched everyone, and Hongjoong felt a slight twinge of guilt as a thought popped into the back of his mind. It was easy right now, easier than it had been in a long time, without the two of them there.There was no tension between any of them and the conversation flowed smoothly between Jongho and Yeosang, who had quickly picked up a rhythm and were sparring verbally, both of them too witty for their own good. 

“Why do you look so happy?” Jongho asked, eyes narrowing as he peered at Hongjoong. 

“Shut up,” Hongjoong said quickly, wrinkling his nose. “Can you just let me live my life?” 

“It’s nice,” Jongho said, “You always look so stressed and aggravated.” 

He rested his head on his hands, smiling serenely. A few strands of hair blew in front of his face, causing Hongjoong’s palms to sweat as he fought the urge to brush them back. It really wasn’t fair how _lovely_ Jongho was, with full cheeks and honey-gold skin. 

“Shut up,” Hongjoong said, trying to fight a pleased smile. 

“Does anyone wanna go grocery shopping?” Yunho asked, stretching his legs out and grinning as Mingi shifted next to him, resting his head on Yunho’s thigh. 

“Yes!” Seonghwa said, shooting upright in Yeosang’s lap. “I love grocery shopping. What do you want to make?” 

“We’ll see what calls to us when we get there,” Yunho said, nudging Mingi’s cheek with his knee. “You ready to get up, baby?” 

They all looked away and Hongjoong could see Jongho practically vibrating with the need to say “Gross” or something similar, but he kept his mouth shut as Yunho helped Mingi get to his feet, rubbing his back and placing a kiss on his cheek. Seonghwa yawned before jumping to his feet, and he and Yeosang began to help Yunho pick up the food and fold up the blanket they had all been laying on. 

“Oh, hyung,” Jongho called, reaching for Hongjoong’s sleeve and staring at the ground. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Hongjoong felt his palms begin to sweat instantly. He could see Seonghwa staring at him from the corner of his eye - come to think of it, _everyone_ suddenly had their eyes on him. 

“Um, yeah,” He said, pointedly glaring at each of them in turn. They suddenly became very busy getting everything cleaned up again and Jongho stepped to the side, out of earshot of the rest of them. 

“Uh, so you know Hwanwoong? From Accent?” Jongho chewed on his lower lip, still refusing to make eye contact. 

“Yeah?” Hongjoong responded, his confusion mounting. 

“He, um. He wanted me to give you his number.” 

“He WHAT?” Hongjoong shouted, and promptly began coughing up his internal organs. 

“Jesus!” Jongho shouted, jumping forward to thump Hongjoong on the back. “Are you okay? What the hell, hyung!” 

“I’m fine,” Hongjoong gasped, running a hand through his hair. “Why did he want you to give me his number??” 

“I would assume,” Jongho huffed, “To call him? Because he thinks you’re cute?” 

Hongjoong knew how red his face was, and he could feel everyone staring at him yet again. His cheeks and neck had never felt so warm, and the air was suddenly just so _thick_. 

“How cute!” Yeosang said cheerfully, resting his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Isn’t it about time you put yourself out there?”  

Hongjoong desperately wanted to tell him to choke but held his tongue, instead settling for his most poisonous glare. 

“I’m sure he’s a very nice guy but you can tell him I’m not interested,” Hongjoong mumbled, looking down at the ground and wishing it would open up and swallow him whole. 

“Wait, why do I have to tell him?” Jongho demanded. “Why can’t you?” 

“What, you want me to text him just to tell him I’m not into him?” Hongjoong shot back. “That’s mean.” 

“Any meaner than me having to make up some excuse for you, like he’s not gonna see right through that? You don’t even know him, would it kill you to get coffee with the guy?” 

“Why don’t _you_ get coffee with him?” Hongjoong said belligerently, folding his arms across his chest. _Are they always like this?_ He heard Seonghwa ask Yunho and Mingi in a stage whisper. 

“Because he wants to go out with you, although I don’t know why because you’re a _dick_!” Jongho snapped, mirroring Hongjoong’s position.

“What’s your _problem_?” Hongjoong demanded, shocked. Mingi, looking alarmed, stepped between the two of them.

“Cool it down, boys,” He said with raised eyebrows, holding his hands up between them. “Hongjoong, you don’t have to text him if you don’t want to. Jongho, just tell him you gave Hongjoong his number. I’m sure he’s not expecting a text or anything.” 

“You know what?” Hongjoong snapped, ignoring Mingi's advice and shoving him aside. There was no reason for Jongho to be attacking him like this. There wasn’t any sign of joking in his tone either, and Hongjoong could feel his skin heating up after being yelled at for no reason in front of his friends. “If you think I’m such an asshole, why are you constantly hanging around me? You’re free to leave me alone at any time. In fact, I wish you would!” 

“I could ask the same of you!” Jongho retorted, cheeks flushing crimson. “You call me annoying all the time, and all you do is make fun of me! You’re only hanging out with me cause you felt bad for being an asshole, and yet you’re _still an asshole_!” 

“Hey!” Seonghwa said sharply, taking a step forward and glaring at Jongho. Seonghwa looked ready to throttle him, and Hongjoong was ashamed to feel a thrill run across his spine, heat coiling deep in the pit of his belly. “Watch it. You guys need to cool off. This is no longer a productive conversation.” 

“Whatever,” Jongho sniffed, turning away from them and snatching the blanket from Yunho’s hands. “Are we ready to go?” 

Mingi glanced at Seonghwa, who was still glaring daggers at Jongho. Hongjoong took a step back, running a hand through his hair as Mingi and Seonghwa exchanged a few whispered words. He could feel Yeosang watching him quietly, felt humiliation being scorched into his skin. 

“I’m gonna go home,” Hongjoong said quietly, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw spots. 

“Do you want me to come home tonight?” Mingi asked softly, reaching for his hand. Hongjoong shook his head, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. Fuck. 

“I’ll text you,” He said thickly, swiping the back of his hand across his nose. “I have a bunch of work to do.” 

Jongho was mumbling something to Yunho and Seonghwa was staring at Hongjoong with a slight frown, fists clenched at his sides. He looked torn between wanting to go to Hongjoong and punch Jongho in the face, and Hongjoong couldn’t say he would mind either option. 

“Hey,” Mingi said softly, holding on tight to Hongjoong’s wrist. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Hongjoong said, forcing himself to smile. Mingi clearly didn’t believe him but he didn’t push the issue, and Hongjoong walked away from the group wondering what exactly had just happened and why he felt like it was all his fault. 

***

There was only one person Hongjoong trusted more than Mingi; someone he’d known since he was a toddler, who had babysat him for years. He was eight years older than Hongjoong, married and working as a professor in the states, so Hongjoong rarely got to see him or speak to him at all. He only called Baekhyun when he was really going through it, and he thought that this qualified as one of those times. 

“Hey little brother!” Baek said cheerfully, and Hongjoong nearly cried in relief that he had actually picked up. 

“Hey,” He said softly, settling onto his bed and holding his phone above his face. When he’d been in college Baekhyun had dyed his hair all sorts of colors, ranging from a bright blue to orange to platinum blonde. He’d stuck with his natural hair color after getting married, and Hongjoong couldn’t help but miss the bright colors as he saw the dark brown. 

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” 

“Why do you always assume something’s wrong when I call?” Hongjoong asked indignantly. 

“Because something always _is_ wrong,” Baekhyun said with a grin. “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” Hongjoong said honestly. “A lot.” 

“How’s Mingi?” 

“He’s good,” Hongjoong said with a soft smile. “Really good, actually. There was some drama with Wooyoung but now Mingi has a new boyfriend and they’re super cute together.” 

“What kind of drama?” Baekhyun demanded. Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a long story. Basically Wooyoung and Mingi started liking each other but then Wooyoung also liked this other guy and started dating him. He pretty much lead Mingi on, and Woo’s boyfriend is a friend of ours so it was a lot of drama and cheating and shittiness.” 

“Sounds shitty,” Baekhyun said thoughtfully. “I always wondered when those two would hook up.” 

“You did not!” Hongjoong laughed, shaking his head. “You weren’t even there when they met.” 

“Yeah but the way you talked about them,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, what’s up with you? I know you’re not dating Seonghwa. I’ve seen his boyfriend on Instagram.” 

“Thanks,” Hongjoong snapped. “They’re very cute and they’re very in love. It’s wonderful.” 

“You never told him, huh?”

“No but apparently he knew. And so did his boyfriend, the second he met me.” 

“You guys are all friends, aren’t you? Is that weird?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about that,” Hongjoong groaned, running a hand over his face. “That’s not why I called. There’s...maybe someone else.” 

“No shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed, then turned his head and shouted, “Babe! Joongie is over Seonghwa!” There was an unintelligible response from across the room, and Hongjoong covered his face with his hand. 

“Please don’t,” Hongjoong mumbled. “It’s embarrassing enough without you telling Chanyeol. It’s also not his business.”

“We’re both very happy for you,” Baekhyun said with a wide grin. “But you’re clearly not happy for yourself. Who’s the guy?”

“It’s not...I don’t even know if I like him,” Hongjoong said, knowing he was blushing. “He’s the leader of Accent right now, and he’s really talented.” 

“You are not crushing on Choi Jongho!” Baekhyun’s face froze for a moment, and then the screen went black; Hongjoong could hear his muted laughter and swore he heard the sound of a knee being slapped. 

“How the fuck do you know who he is?” Hongjoong demanded, shooting up in his bed. Baekhyun picked up the phone again, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Of course I keep up with my alma mater,” He said, still gasping for breath. “I used to lead Accent, of course I know who’s in charge now.” 

“Ugh, I forgot,” Hongjoong groaned. “Do you know anything about him?” 

“Only that his dad owns half the campus, and he’s been singing since he was four.” 

“Fuck me,” Hongjoong mumbled. “I don’t have a chance.” 

“Oh get a grip,” Baekhyun huffed, waving a hand at the camera. “You’re just as talented as him, and I hear he’s a really sweet guy. You haven’t told him you like him, have you?”

“What do you think?” 

“Well ask him out!” 

“I can’t,” Hongjoong groaned. “He’s mad at me.” He thought for a moment. “I think I’m mad at him too.” 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t even know!” Hongjoong said with a frustrated huff. “One second he was telling me his friend wanted me to have his number, and the next second we were just yelling at each other in front of everyone. He thinks I’m an asshole and I can’t really disagree at this point.” 

“Wait, he was gonna give you someone else’s number?” 

“Yeah.” Hongjoong felt his neck flush. “I said no, and then he said I should tell the guy no, but I said that would be rude, and then he said I’m a dick and then I said he should just stop hanging out with me if he thinks I’m such a dick, and then - ”

“Stop! My god, Hongjoong. Stop. You sound like you’re in grade school.” 

“He’s the one who - ”

“Listen. If you like this guy you should tell him. We don’t need another Seonghwa situation.” 

“That’s what Seonghwa said,” Hongjoong admitted. “I just...don’t even know if I like him. And we’re always fighting but sometimes it’s a joke and sometimes it’s not. I honestly don’t know him very well.” 

“Well then you should get to know him. Apologize and ask him on a date.” 

“Oh my god, I’m so tired of apologizing to everyone,” Hongjoong groaned. “Seriously, that’s all I’ve been doing for weeks.” 

“Then stop being a dick,” Baekhyun said, a little too matter of fact for Hongjoong’s liking. “It sounds like you guys have at least some chemistry.” 

“I...I guess so.” 

“What? Have you guys done anything?” 

“No!” Hongjoong said quickly. Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow and Hongjoong covered his face yet again. “We just - we like. We were hanging out once and he liked. Tackled me, and kind of um. Straddled me on the floor. For like a second!” He added hastily as Baekhyun’s smile grew. 

“It’s about time,” He said. “Babe! Joongie is getting physical with someone!” 

“Oh my _god,”_ Hongjoong hissed. “Can you not??” 

He grimaced as Chanyeol's face popped into view, cheek squished against Baekhyun’s. 

"Are you using protection?" Chanyeol demanded. Baekhyun snorted, covering his face with both hands. 

"I'm in hell," Hongjoong said flatly. "I'm hanging up now." 

Baekhyun set the phone down for a few moments and Hongjoong shook his head, trying to get his embarrassment down. After another minute Baek's face appeared back on the screen. 

"I believe you'll do what you feel is right. I know how you can be, so stop being mean to Jongho. He's a nice boy." 

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell him to be nice to me?" Hongjoong grumbled, but he knew Baekhyun was right. 

"I'm sure if he's mean to you, it's well deserved," Baek said, resting his chin in his hand. Hongjoong stuck out his tongue but still smiled. "No but really, Joong. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Hongjoong said after a moment. "I think I need to get over myself." 

"I have to go, we have plans. Will you text me later this week?" 

"Of course," Hongjoong said. "Thanks for talking." 

"Of course," Baekhyun said back to him, grinning. "Now go ask Jongho on a date."

***

Seonghwa rolled a marble between his fingers, sitting cross legged on the floor at the foot of the bed. Yeosang was pacing back and forth from the door to the vanity, frowning as he typed out a text message with a little more aggression than necessary.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea,” Seonghwa said for the third time, eyes on his marble. Yeosang didn’t hear him - or chose not to - and continued to pace, fingers flying across his screen. 

“Sweetheart,” Seonghwa tried, sighing deeply. “You’re going to run a hole into that rug, and it was very expensive.” 

“I’m sure at the price you paid, it can withstand a few paces.” Yeosang’s tone brokered no argument and Seonghwa sighed once more, leaning back against the bed and setting his marble on the rug. 

“It’s really none of our business,” He ventured, folding his arms across his chest. “Didn’t you just get upset with Hongjoong for interfering where he wasn’t needed?” 

Yeosang paused, looking down at Seonghwa with narrowed eyes. 

“Shit. You’re right.” He sighed, locking his phone and tossing it onto the bed before slumping down on the floor next to Seonghwa. “You were ready to rip Jongho’s throat out,” He said casually. 

“Yeah, well.” Seonghwa blushed, resting his cheek on Yeosang’s head. “He didn’t have to call Joongie names like that.” 

“Hongjoong wasn’t really being any nicer.” Yeosang's tone was flat. “They were both overreacting.” 

“I don’t disagree with you,” Seonghwa sighed. “I just feel protective of him. He’s my best friend.” 

“I’m well aware.” 

Something in Yeosang’s tone prickled across Seonghwa’s skin, something insidious and ugly. He felt Yeosang tense, head turning away. 

“Sangie - ”

“Don’t. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Then how did you mean it?” 

Yeosang frowned as Seonghwa pulled back. 

“Are we really going to argue about Hongjoong right now?” Yeosang murmured, looking down at his hands. “I know what he means to you. I’m not threatened by him.” 

“I didn’t think you were, but it seems like you’re a little jealous, and I hope you would trust me enough to be honest with me.” 

“This conversation doesn't need to happen,” Yeosang said gruffly, getting to his feet. “I’m not jealous of Hongjoong. I feel secure in our relationship, and I don’t know why you keep pushing me on this.” 

“Because I know you,” Seonghwa insisted, “And I know when something’s bothering you. I don’t understand why you won’t just tell me - ”

“Because it doesn’t _matter_!” Yeosang shouted.They both went silent, equally shaken by the outburst. They rarely raised their voices with each other - in fact, Seonghwa couldn’t remember the last time it had happened, if ever. Yeosang stood in the middle of the room with closed eyes and pink cheeks, brow furrowed as he attempted to regain his composure. Seonghwa instantly wished he could take it back; it caused his chest to ache, seeing Yeosang upset like this. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Yeosang repeated, quieter this time. “I know where Hongjoong stands with you, and I know where I stand. He was your first love, and I - ”

“That is _not_ \- ”

“I know you feel like you need to protect him, and I wish you would just see that he’s not a baby, Hwa. He’s a grown man who lashes out when he feels attacked. It’s not your job to fix him, or protect him, or whatever it is you think you owe him - ”

“ _Owe_ him, what are you talking about - ”

“Did you get over him, Seonghwa? Or did you just replace him with me?” 

Seonghwa reared back as though he’d been slapped. A beat of silence passed between them. When he spoke again, his voice shook with barely controlled rage. 

“Don’t _ever._ Say that to me again.” 

“That’s not an answer, Seonghwa.” 

“How can - how can you _possibly_ ask me that?” Seonghwa hissed. “What, you think this relationship is just a three year band-aid for me not asking Hongjoong out when I was eighteen?”

“You never had time to be over him,” Yeosang argued, sitting down in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. “You just. Cried about him all the time, and then we got close and then we were dating. There was no time for you to be alone, and I just - ”

“Why are you doing this right now?” Seonghwa demanded, eyes searching Yeosang’s face. “Why didn’t you bring this up when we first started dating?” 

“Because everything was normal back then! We didn’t talk about you and Hongjoong, and I didn’t - it didn’t occur to me because I was just happy that you picked me, and I love you so much and I - ”

“Just ask me what you want to ask me, Yeosang.” 

Seonghwa glared at him, waiting, challenging him. Rage was clouding his head, swirling around and making him dizzy. The fact that Yeosang could ever think he was a replacement, a second choice, after everything they’d been through? 

“Do you still love him?” 

“No,” Seonghwa said firmly. “Not like that. I haven’t felt that way about him in years, and you _know_ that. How can you even - ” He let out a frustrated noise, pushing off the floor and getting to his feet. Yeosang closed his eyes, tears collecting on his lashes. “I need to go for a walk.”

“Don’t,” Yeosang said, reaching for Seonghwa’s wrist. “Don’t, shit, I - I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. That was fucked.” 

“Where did that come from?” Seonghwa asked quietly. “Are you trying to pick a fight with me?” 

“No,” Yeosang whispered, biting his lip. He held onto Seonghwa’s wrist, grip feather light and barely there. “I don’t know what that was about. I just got...jealous.” 

He sounded ashamed to admit it, and Seonghwa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“I know you like to seem fine with everything. You always act like nothing bothers you, and don’t like to seem jealous, or possessive, or anything to make people think you have feelings.” Yeosang chuckled, burying his face into his knees. “You’re allowed to be jealous.” 

“I hate it,” Yeosang mumbled. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s healthy,” Seonghwa said, kneeling down and brushing the hair from Yeosang’s forehead. “I’d be insulted if you weren’t jealous, honestly.” 

“I don’t think you’re in love with Hongjoong,” Yeosang said with a sniff, raising his head. He swiped at his nose with the back of his hand. “That was shitty of me to say.” 

“You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t wonder at least a little,” Seonghwa said gently, settling next to Yeosang and pulling him into his lap. “And it’s okay for you to wonder. But you are the only person I want to be with. I love you, okay?” 

Yeosang nodded, arms circling around Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa’s arms settled around Yeosang’s waist and they pulled each other close, breathing together and sitting in comfortable silence. 

***

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Three hundred and forty-four seconds had passed and they both had yet to say one word. Hongjoong was regretting purchasing that clock, with its mocking ticks, taunting him with how much time had passed as he sat, tiny in his chair, Yunho looking at him with his head tilted to the side. 

“You don’t need to look so scared.” Yunho sounded amused; he leaned back in his chair, smirking slightly. Hongjoong huffed out a laugh, a pained smile stretching his lips. 

“You look like you’re about to dissect me on a plastic sheet,” He said. “I think scared is a very rational feeling right now.” 

“I just want to talk about Jongho,” Yunho said. “Away from everyone else.”

That was almost certainly a dig. There was no way Mingi hadn’t told Yunho about Hongjoong’s poor attempt at mediation. He tried to let it roll off his shoulders but couldn’t help shrinking down a little in his chair. 

_Tick. Tick._

“I don’t know what you think we need to talk about,” Hongjoong mumbled. 

“I’m not really in the mood to beat around the bush,” Yunho said bluntly. “You like him, don’t you?” 

“I - you can’t - ”

“So yes.” 

_Tick._

“What makes you think you have the right to come here and talk to me like this?” Hongjoong demanded, sitting up a little straighter.

“You care about Mingi, right? You love him and you want to protect him?” 

“What does that have to do with - ”

“Jongho is like that for me,” Yunho said, fierce but somehow still soft. “He’s my family. He doesn’t deserve to have you lashing out at him and shitting on him all the time.” 

“You’re acting like I’m abusive or something,” Hongjoong snapped. “We make jokes and clown each other. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.” 

“He told me what you said to him. Why you started working with him.” 

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong said, getting up from the table.“I was a dick to him, sure, but I was just hurt and upset. I didn’t mean it, and he didn’t deserve it and I already apologized. I don’t understand the big deal.” 

“Why did you keep working with him?” Yunho asked. “You could have stopped, but you guys still work together, and I know you sometimes hang out with him just to hang out.” 

“He’s my friend,” Hongjoong said quietly. 

“Then be honest with him. Stop lashing out at him because you like him and you’re afraid to tell him.” 

“Why are you acting like he wasn’t being an ass to me as well?” Hongjoong snapped. “He didn’t have to call me an asshole like that in front of everyone! He was way meaner than me, and you can’t tell me you don’t know that.” 

Yunho sighed, rubbing at his nose. 

“Yeah, I know,” He said somewhat sheepishly. “I just. He’s not usually like that. I can tell he likes you a lot.” 

“He - what?” Hongjoong’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked terrified. 

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that, but it’s such a waste of time for you guys to be fighting.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Hongjoong insisted. “I don’t even know him.” 

“I think you know him better than you think,” Yunho said, finally cracking a smile. “And I think you know he got mad cause he was jealous Hwannie wanted to give you his number.” 

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong said, voice strangled. “That’s not - he doesn’t like me. He barely tolerates me.” 

“Oh please,” Yunho said, rolling his eyes. “You guys flirt like twelve year olds. Just ask him on a date. Or kiss him, I dunno. Anything but the stupid fighting you’ve been doing so far.” 

“I can’t,” Hongjoong said, face going pale. “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Yunho asked, leaning forward. “I can’t deny I wasn’t your biggest fan for what you said to him, but I can tell you’re a good guy. Even when he was mad at you, Mingi still told me how great you are, how supportive and encouraging you are. I can tell you care about your friends, and aren’t a bad person. Jongho deserves someone like you, someone who is talented and on his level. You challenge him, and I think he needs that.” 

“I can’t believe you’re having the big brother talk with me right now,” Hongjoong grumbled. “I should have had one with you about Mingi.” 

“You’re welcome to,” Yunho said, spreading his arms wide. “Frankly I’m surprised you haven’t yet.” 

“I…” Hongjoong’s face softened. “I didn’t think I needed to. I see how you are with him, and it’s...I can tell you really care about him.” 

Yunho nodded seriously. “I really do.” 

“He deserves it,” Hongjoong said fiercely. “He deserves to have someone who cares about him and who’s proud to be with him. The way you look at each other...I can tell you would never do anything to hurt him. Not on purpose.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Yunho said with a wide smile. “He means everything to me. Wooyoung didn’t deserve him.” He cocked his head to the side. “No offense.” 

Hongjoong sighed. “None taken. I’m sure you’re not his biggest fan.” 

Yunho looked thoughtfully down at his hands, clasped together on the table. 

“I understand why he did what he did,” He said gently. “I wouldn’t want to let Mingi go either. But I can’t help but be angry at him. He hurt a lot of people and he messed with Mingi’s self esteem a lot.” 

“Wooyoung isn’t a bad guy - ”

“So I hear.” 

“He isn’t,” Hongjoong insisted. “We all make mistakes. This was a bad one, but he didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” 

“Maybe he didn’t intend to hurt anyone, but he did it anyway, knowing it would happen. How is that any different?” 

Hongjoong shrugged. “It’s not. But there’s no point going in circles about it anymore. It’s over.” 

Yunho bit his lip, an odd look on his face. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Hongjoong eyed him warily, then nodded. 

“Should I be worried about Wooyoung?” 

Hongjoong blinked, taken aback. “What do you mean?” 

“Mingi didn’t really tell me what happened at your place, the night you were all there. I got the sense something had happened between him and Wooyoung, but I never pushed him on it since he was so upset. I just...can’t get out of my head that it was something important.” 

“I think you should ask Mingi,” Hongjoong said quietly. Yunho glanced up at him sharply, brow furrowed. “And not because I think you have anything to worry about, but because I don’t know. If you trust him, just ask him. We don’t need anymore secrets.” 

Yunho nodded, leaning back once more. “Thanks for talking to me,” He said, pressing his hands flat on the table and rising from his chair. “Sorry I kinda went off.” 

“Kinda,” Hongjoong repeated, rolling his eyes. He smiled, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. Yunho grinned, shaking his head. 

“You’re a good guy,” He said. “If you’re mean to my friend again I’ll eat your kneecaps, but you’re a good guy.” 

“I’ll eat my own kneecaps,” Hongjoong said with a sigh, offering his hand. Yunho smiled once more and accepted the handshake before he left the apartment. 

Hongjoong slumped down against the wall, head swimming with too many thoughts. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The fact that Jongho actually liked him just wasn’t clicking in his brain. He wasn’t stupid - he didn’t think they hated each other, and he never really took their teasing seriously. When they had first hung out, when they were all drinking together, Jongho hadn’t made any moves on him, hadn’t said anything, just blushed a lot when Hongjoong complimented him. There was too much to think about, too many things to go back and thinking about, and so he picked himself up off the floor and dragged himself into bed, curling into a ball and trying to figure out what to do next. 

***

“Say it again.” 

“My god, you’re a menace.” 

“Pleeease? Just one more time.” 

Yunho rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, clasping his hands behind Mingi’s neck. 

“You’re my boyfriend.” 

Mingi grinned, cheeks pink, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Was that so hard?” 

“No, but you are,” Yunho teased, bringing Mingi closer for a longer kiss. He hummed with pleasure, legs falling open a bit as Mingi shifted forward on his lap. He pulled away, kissing Mingi softly on the nose. “And we both have some studying to do, so cut that out.” 

“I don’t wanna study,” Mingi whined, wiggling forward on Yunho’s lap and nuzzling nose into his neck.” Don’t you wanna make out with me?” 

“I wanna do a lot more than that,” Yunho mumbled, narrowing his eyes as Mingi tried to grind against him. “But I can’t flunk out of college cause I’m too busy having - er, hooking up with you.” 

Mingi blushed, placing his hands flat on Yunho’s chest. Yunho grinned, hands traveling down to Mingi’s waist, cupping him through his jeans. “Oh, are you shy now?” He teased. Mingi huffed, head falling back as Yunho’s lips skimmed across his neck. 

“I’m not shy,” Mingi mumbled as Yunho found a spot beneath his jaw, sucking slowly and humming against his skin. Mingi whimpered, gripping the front of Yunho’s shirt in his fists. With every noise they made, the less likely they were to study. Yunho’s laptop sat on his desk, screen blank, his half-finished paper long since abandoned. 

“You’re a menace,” Yunho said again, patting Mingi’s hips and nudging him off of his lap. “Come on. We can’t do this on the chair.” 

Mingi grinned, letting Yunho take his hand and lead him to the bed. 

“You’re sexy,” Mingi murmured against Yunho’s lips, hands slipping underneath his t-shirt. “Fuck.” 

“Not as sexy as you,” Yunho breathed, gripping Mingi’s hips and pushing him down onto the bed. 

“Not p - possible,” Mingi whispered, fingers threading in his hair as Yunho knelt on the floor between his legs, pressing kisses to his thighs. “I just wanna touch you all the time.” 

“Be my guest,” Yunho said cheekily, reaching for Mingi’s waistband. He quickly undid his fly, tugging down the zipper and licking his lips as Mingi eagerly shifted his hips, pulling his pants down his legs. 

Mingi’s breath hitched as Yunho’s palms slid across his bare thighs, nails scraping gently. 

“Wait!” Mingi said suddenly, turning on his side and reaching for his phone. Yunho leaned back, frowning. 

“I’m sorry, did you need to make a call?” 

“No," Mingi said, blushing furiously. “I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5G9syYn2YJBYduIadujRcV) for you. Um, for songs that make me think of you. That I wanted to listen to while we...just. I made a playlist.” 

Yunho felt a wave of emotion settle over him, a tightening in his chest that had him frozen on his knees, unable to breathe as Mingi hooked his phone up to the speaker and turned the music on. As soon as he set his phone down Yunho pushed him down on the bed, straddling him and leaning in for a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled around lazily, moans covered up by the music. 

“You feel good,” Mingi mumbled, pulling back and looking up at Yunho with kiss swollen lips and wide eyes. Yunho hummed in agreement, sliding his hand down into Mingi’s briefs and wrapping a hand around him. They both groaned as Yunho stroked him slowly, leaning down to nip at Mingi’s lips. 

“Mingi,” Yunho whispered reverently. “I wanna kiss you all over your body.” 

“Okay,” Mingi breathed, eyes fluttering as Yunho’s nails scraped against his thighs again. 

“You’re seriously the most attractive person I've ever met,” Yunho continued. “I love your lips, and your eyes, and your teeth, and your beautiful skin, and your smile, you’re so _fucking_ pretty - ”

“Are you gonna fuck me already?” Mingi asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Yunho let out a strangled, shocked noise and sat up straight on Mingi’s lap. 

“What, right now?” 

“What, did you want a hand written invitation in calligraphy?” Mingi teased, rolling his hips upwards. Yunho hissed, hands falling forward to grip Mingi’s shirt. 

“I’m not gonna let your first time be like this,” Yunho said indignantly. “You deserve better.” 

“I’m here, with you, naked on a bed.” Mingi quirked an eyebrow. “What exactly is the problem?” 

“I don’t like this side of you,” Yunho huffed. “Can you go back to being shy?” 

Mingi grinned, reaching for Yunho’s hand and placing it over his erection. “Are you shy all of a sudden, baby?” 

“I’ve never been shy in my life,” Yunho huffed, squeezing around Mingi’s hand. “But I’m not gonna have sex with you right now, as much as I would love to.” 

“That’s not fair,” Mingi whined, gripping Yunho’s hips tightly. He flipped them over so he was on top, straddling one of Yunho’s legs. “You’re being kinda mean, you know.” 

“Trust me,” Yunho breathed, grinning as Mingi’s fingers slid under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. “When we finally have sex, it’s going to be worth it.” 

“Tease,” Mingi said, sticking his tongue out. Yunho reached up, gripping Mingi’s chin in his hand. 

“Don’t stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it.”

***

Hours later when they lay sated in bed, Mingi smiled down at Yunho’s sleeping form. His dark hair was messy, sticking up in the front and laying flat in the back, and his head lay on Mingi’s lap, cheek squished against his thigh. He checked the time on his phone; it was barely nine but they’d been in bed for a couple hours, exhausting themselves. There were no texts from Hongjoong like he’d promised, and Mingi was getting restless. 

He frowned down at his phone, opening Instagram and scrolling all the way to the bottom of Hongjoong’s account, back to his posts from high school. It was mostly pictures of the four of them - Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Mingi, and Wooyoung - with emojis as captions and really cheesy filters. Most of the pictures were of Wooyoung and Mingi harassing Seonghwa in some way, and Mingi couldn’t hold back a smile as he scrolled. They had been so careless back then and there had been no drama. He missed it, the time before he’d realized his feelings for Wooyoung, before they’d met anyone else, when it had been just the four of them. He loved Yeosang (and San, as much as everyone liked to think otherwise) but couldn’t deny things had become painful and awkward and complicated lately. 

His mind drifted back to Hongjoong, sitting on the blanket and looking at Seonghwa and Yeosang like a kicked puppy. Something was nagging at him, something in the back of his mind that told him there was something going on that he was missing. He knew Hongjoong better than anyone, and there was clearly something wrong but Mingi didn’t know what it was, and it was making his head ache. 

He brushed a few strands of hair from Yunho’s forehead and tried to scoot out from underneath him but Yunho stirred, sitting straight up with bright pink cheeks and sleepy eyes. 

“Sorry,” Mingi said softly, brushing a thumb against Yunho’s cheek. His boyfriend smiled at him, blinking a few times before rubbing at his eyes. 

“What’s up?”

“I’m gonna go see if Hongjoong’s okay,” Mingi said, getting up from the bed. He leaned forward, pulling Yunho into a soft kiss before running a hand over his hair and reaching for his shoes. “I’ll be back later, okay? I’ll text you if I don’t come home.” 

“I’ll miss you,” Yunho said sleepily, crawling up to the head of the bed and resting his head on a pillow. He closed his eyes and mumbled, “You’re my boyfriend.” 

Mingi laughed softly, shaking his head as he put on his jacket. “Yes, I’m your boyfriend.” 

On the way to Hongjoong’s place - _his_ place - he frowned down at his phone, scrolling and scrolling through Hongjoong’s Instagram because there was something he was forgetting, he was sure of it. 

And then he remembered. 

He stopped on the sidewalk, exiting Instagram and pulling up his photos. Thankful for once that he had let Seonghwa organize his photos by date, he opened a folder from the summer after their senior year. There was a series of photos Mingi had taken when Wooyoung had teased Seonghwa endlessly for how good he looked in his swimsuit. He’d asked if Seonghwa had been working out in secret, to which Seonghwa had repeatedly responded with “Shut _up,_ Wooyoungie, or I’ll drown you.” 

Mingi had snapped a bunch of pictures when Seonghwa wasn’t paying attention, and in the background of all of them sat Hongjoong, sitting at the edge of the pool and openly staring at Seonghwa while biting his lip. To anyone else it would have been nothing, but Mingi had never seen Hongjoong look at anyone else like that, and he had looked way too sad in the park, watching Seonghwa and Yeosang cling to each other. As everything clicked in his mind, he was reminded of tiny moments he had brushed off at the time - Hongjoong smiling at Seonghwa when he thought no one was looking, blushing when Seonghwa touched him, avoiding Yeosang’s gaze. 

How had he missed this? 

“Mingi?” 

He jumped, nearly dropping his phone at the sudden voice. Looking up, he felt his entire body heat up as he locked eyes with someone he hadn’t seen in months. 

“Hey,” Mingi said, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. “How are you?”

Taeyong smiled widely, stepping forward to embrace Mingi in a tight hug. 

“How are _you_?” He asked, releasing Mingi and looking him up and down. “I haven’t seen you in forever. You been avoiding me?” 

“Of course not!” Mingi protested, shoving his hands in his pockets. He’d hooked up with Taeyong a few times sophomore year; it hadn’t been anything more than a few makeout sessions and the occasional blowjob, but it had been good. Really good. They had met at a party, and Mingi could vividly recall the feel of their lips meeting, the taste of whiskey, and the muffled music coming from the living room as they giggled together, Taeyong perched up on the bathroom counter. 

“Honestly, how are you?” Taeyong asked. He was just as handsome as ever, and it didn’t escape Mingi’s notice that Taeyong was checking him out as well. 

“I’m good,” Mingi said with a smile. “I’ve just been studying and surviving school.”

“I noticed you’ve been hanging out with Jeong Yunho,” Taeyong commented, tilting his head to the side. “You guys a thing?” 

“Um.” Mingi could feel himself blush. “Yeah, he’s um. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Hmm.” Taeyong smiled even wider, shaking his head. “Nice catch, for both of you. I’m sorry we called it quits so soon.” 

“You weren’t missing out on much,” Mingi said with a pained chuckle. 

“Oh please,” Taeyong said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re amazing. If you guys ever break up, you know where to find me." He grinned again and gripped Mingi's shoulder before walking away. Mingi shook his head as he approached the apartment building, grinning broadly. 

He didn’t bother knocking, just unlocked the door with his key and pushed into the apartment. It was pitch black but there was no way Hongjoong was asleep yet. Mingi made his way down the hall and sure enough saw a dim glow underneath Hongjoong’s bedroom door. He knocked gently, and hear a shuffling noise before the door opened just a crack. 

“What are you doing here?” Hongjoong asked, brow furrowed. Mingi rolled his eyes. 

“Open the door, hyung.” 

“Why are you here, is everything okay?” Hongjoong’s frown deepened and he pulled the door open. The room was lit only by a small desk lamp and the glow of his laptop. His eyes looked tired and he looked so small and unsure of himself. Mingi felt his own face crumple as he looked at Hongjoong, resisting the urge to step forward and envelop him in a hug. He bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking Hongjoong square in the eyes. 

“How long have you been in love with Seonghwa?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you click the word playlist where Mingi said it, you can see the actual playlist I made on Spotify :D


End file.
